


Cobra Kai, Chapter 4 Screenplay

by EightiesPower



Series: COBRA KAI CHAPTER 4 [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Cobra Kai (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 50,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EightiesPower/pseuds/EightiesPower
Summary: My screenplay for Season 4, simple as that. Will Johnny and Daniel succeed in putting aside their differences to jointly put John Kreese (now aided by his loaded war buddy) out to pasture, once and for all?  Or will Robby get revenge on his former father figure, as well as his actual father, furthering Kreese's agenda in the process? Will the combined dojos manage to work together despite all the accumulated grievances? Will the newly rekindled love between Miguel and Sam bloom, or is there more drama ahead? Is Tory doomed to walk down the path of Ms. Kreese Jr.? Will the unlikely pairing of Demetri and Yasmine actually hang on, and what about his Binary Brother-turned bitter enemy-turned...frenemy I guess? Will he in turn manage to hang onto his already iconic hairdo now that the Cobras have it out for him? And most importantly - will Anthony share his wonder diet with the world? Tune it to find out all of this, and more! Written in a screenplay format in order to keep belabored descriptions to a minimum - 90% dialogue. No new (kid) characters, no slashfic nonsense, trying to keep the spirit of the show to the best of my ability. Expect new episodes biweekly.
Series: COBRA KAI CHAPTER 4 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157033
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Episode 1

COBRA KAI

Chapter 4

Written by

EightiesPower

(No) Copyright (c) 2021

1st and probably final draft

eightiespower@gmail.com

EPISODE 1

FADE IN ON

JOHNNY, noticeably younger, sitting behind the wheel of Pontiac Firebird, pedal to the metal, sunglasses on. SHANNON in the passenger seat, a 7-year-old ROBBY strapped in the back seat. JOHNNY is banging his head to the rhythm of "Welcome to the Jungle" playing on the radio. It's a sunny day, and they're driving on a road outside of city limits.

SHANNON

Turn that screeching down, will you?

JOHNNY

The hell you calling screeching?! This is the biggest band on the planet you're listening to!

SHANNON

Right, maybe in the 90's. Listen, we need to talk.

She reaches for the dial and turns it all the way down, to JOHNNY's evident frustration.

SHANNON

Now, don't take me wrong, I'm grateful that you've decided to play dad for once. Even if I'm not sure about the choice of venue for our "family getaway"...

JOHNNY

What, you think Robby's not gonna like Monster Jam? What kid doesn't like Monster Jam?!

SHANNON

One that's not a hillbilly dimwit? He'll probably get bored halfway through. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about. Again, thanks for the trip, but I hope you're not expecting this to make up for 3 months' worth of child support?

JOHNNY

Oh, for crying out loud, Shannon! You know I was fired those 3 months back! I only just got a new gig! You'll get your money, alright? I just gotta settle a couple tabs first.

SHANNON

So do I, Johnny! Robby's about to start school, and I can barely scrape up enough cash to keep a roof over our heads. You want him to go meet other kids looking like a pauper? 

JOHNNY

If I don't get my rent sorted out, I get kicked out of my place. If I get kicked out of my place, I won't hold on to the job for long. Look, if you can't pay for the roof over your head, you can always move under mine.

SHANNON

And live with you, Johnny?! Ha ha, right, we've been through this before. I'd rather move under an overpass. Just get money from Sid, what's the big deal?

JOHNNY

Not a chance in hell. I haven't grovelled before this sleazebag for anything in years, and I'm not gonna start now.

SHANNON

(increasingly high-pitched) Well, swallow your pride and do it. This is your son's future that's on the line. Or do you not give a shit about that, huh?!

ROBBY

(timidly) Mom, can you please not get angry?

JOHNNY

Of course I give a shit, what the hell do you think?! Maybe if you didn't drink away all the money that comes your way, you wouldn't be up shit creek now?!

SHANNON

Well, f**k me, found the walking temperance movement! Screw you, Johnny! You've got no idea what it's like to be a parent!

ROBBY

(barely audible) Mom, please...

JOHNNY

(to SHANNON) Yeah, hide behind Robby, that's what you always do, as if he meant more to you than a meal ticket.

SHANNON

Go to hell you bastard! How dare you even judge me?!

JOHNNY

Guess I'm just tired of taking shit from you after...

In his agitation, JOHNNY does not notice that the car is swerving off the lane, until it SCRAPES against an oncoming vehicle to the sound of grinding metal.

JOHNNY

OH SHIT!

He hits the brakes and pulls over.

SHANNON

WHAT IN THE GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?! Robby, honey, are you ok?

ROBBY

Yes, mom, I'm fine.

JOHNNY

I haven't done anything! It was that son of a bitch...

He steps out of the car without finishing the sentence. He sees the other car parked on the opposite side of the street, and walks across the road, flipping off the oncoming traffic on the way. He approaches the other driver - a middle-aged out-of-shape guy, now also out of the car - aggressively.

JOHNNY

THE HELL WAS THAT, MAN? WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DRIVE?

DRIVER

Me?! Dude, it was you got on my lane! If I didn't pull away you would've smashed right into me!

JOHNNY

Bullshit! You saying I can't drive, huh?! I think you're asking to get your ass kicked!

DRIVER

(panicked, pulls out his phone) Hey, don't do anything stupid, man! I'm gonna call the cops, I swear I will!

JOHNNY closes in rapidly while taking his glasses off, SMACKS the phone out of his hand, and GRABS the man by his coat tails.

JOHNNY

(low voice) Oh yeah? Who you gonna call now, pussy?! They're gonna have to call the ghostbusters after I'm through with you!

DRIVER

(hysterical) C'mon, don't hurt me, man! I didn't do anything to you!

SHANNON

(standing by JOHNNY's car) JOHNNY, FOR GOD'S SAKE ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?! LEAVE THIS POOR GUY ALONE!

ROBBY

(comes out of the car) Mommy, I'm scared. Can we go home?

JOHNNY

(seeing ROBBY, he releases the man, who promptly makes a dash for his phone, now lying on the street) Robby, it's alright, get back to the car!

SHANNON

WE'RE NOT GETTING BACK ANYWHERE WITH YOU! You're a psycho, Johnny! You're not going near my son again! We'll be coming back with the cops after they bust your sorry ass!

JOHNNY

No no no, wait, I'll get this sorted out, don't get your panties in a wad!

The man grabs his phone off the street, almost getting hit by traffic in the process, and dials a number while swiftly backing away from JOHNNY.

DRIVER

Alright, you've done it man, you've really done it!... Uh, hello, is this the police?

JOHNNY

(no longer sure of himself) Hey, hold on! There's no need to...

SHANNON

You touch him again, Johnny, and I'm calling the cops myself! You're not getting out of this one, and you're not dragging us along either!

JOHNNY

Oh, give me a break, Shannon! You can't do this to me!

ROBBY

I wanna go home!

JOHNNY

Robby, I... I'm...

SHANNON

Save it, Johnny! (embraces ROBBY) Don't worry, honey, we'll be home soon.

JOHNNY is now standing still, mouth open but at loss for words. A look of helplessness and dismay comes over his features, as he sees ROBBY stare at him with dread in his eyes. The image slowly fades to white as the sound of sirens erupts in the distance. Finally, we cut to

EXT. MIYAGI-DO - DAY

CLOSE-UP of JOHNNY, present day, black headband on his forehead, in full Sensei stance now barking commands, yet we can see that behind the stern veneer there's lingering disquiet from the flashback he's just experienced.

JOHNNY

FRONT. ELBOW. STRIKE!

We are back in Miyagi-Do's garden. Same set-up as in the end-scene of the last episode, except DANIEL's not there. JOHNNY is now giving the students a warm-up, with the kids punching and kicking the air in a somewhat haphazard manner, reflecting the fact that not all of the students are familiar with JOHNNY's terminology.

CUT from the wide angle to the close-up of MIGUEL, who is perspiring loudly while throwing the kicks. This leads SAM to in turn throw concerned glances at him, and also attracts HAWK's attention.

HAWK

Not back to full strength yet, huh, Serpiente?

MIGUEL

Yeah, kinda. (puffs cheeks) I thought I felt rough yesterday, but compared to today that was nothing. (gives a laboured kick) Whew, it's like... half my spine's been relocated and is now boring through my flesh to right itself again.

SAM is obviously peturbed by the mental picture this has given her.

SAM

Are you sure you shouldn't take a day off? See an orthopedist maybe?

MIGUEL

And miss such an epic Sensei team-up? Wouldn't do it for the world, not while I can keep myself in one piece.

SAM

Right, forgot that being a Cobra Kai tough guy means that if something in you gets broken, you just punch it back into place.

MIGUEL

And cauterize the wound with fire, you've got that right, ha ha. But seriously, Kyler may have tried to break me, but it didn't work. I'll be fine.

HAWK

Now that's the champ talking! No worries, man, that blowhard's gonna get his due.

DEMETRI

Eli... Hawk, are you like in a constant vengeance mode? You think you're the Punisher or something?

HAWK makes the "maybe" face. Obviously he finds the notion not without appeal.

HAWK

I am thinking more Moon Knight... (composes himself) I mean as far as we're talking nerd shit, of course. 

DEMETRI

Well, I guess that makes sense, what with the whole split personality thing. Wait, are you saying we should expect you to double cross us at some point?

HAWK

Not while Cobra Kai is full of those douchebags. If Kreese wants to stack his dojo with jocks and throw out all the OG's, then I'm gonna make him see his mistake soon enough.

MIGUEL

Don't do anything rash, Hawk. Gotta keep our eyes on the tournament. By the way, you gonna try being _Moon's_ knight again now that you're out of there?

HAWK

Uh, I don't know. Like how do you even get a girl back... from another girl?

DEMETRI

Well, I guess making alpha moves isn't gonna cut it here. Maybe you should try showing her you're not an asshole anymore... I mean, I know it's not gonna come easy on such short notice, but...

HAWK shoots him a "shut it" look. DEMETRI promptly obliges.

HAWK

Maybe I should put my arm in a cast to get her attention? Seems to have worked for you, you should be thanking me for scoring you a chick.

MIGUEL

(to DEMETRI) That's right, I forgot to congratulate you. Guess me and Hawk aren't going to end up as murder victims now.

DEMETRI

Oh thanks, Mig.(to HAWK) Why do you think I got over what you did so easily? And sure, you can try, just keep the smell out... Oh, and make sure to draw a big dick on it.

MIGUEL

Hey, that sounds like an alpha move to me!

SAM

(feigning disgust) Sheesh!

The conversation is cut short by the rumbling of Mr. Miyagi's Chevy pickup arriving at the scene. Behind the wheel there is DANIEL, without the headband now. After stopping the pickup, he steps out, with the engine still running, and addresses the gathering.

DANIEL

Alright, I hope you've had your warm-up because you've got a lot of work ahead of you. Today's lesson is going to be about personal accountability. Now hop onto the truck, we're going to change the scenery. Johnny, can you take the ones who won't fit here? Between my pickup and “ _your”_ Dodge Caravan there should be enough seats for everyone.

JOHNNY

And where exactly are we supposed to be going?

DANIEL

Well, as much as I'd like to bedazzle your students with some scenic vistas on our first joint session, I'm afraid that reality is going to be a little more mundane than that. All the same, it has to be done.

The kids move toward the pickup, with CHRIS being first on the bed. There he notices bags full of cans of paint, brushes, spatulas, trowels, hammers, the whole shebang.

CHRIS

Oh, man, this better not be what I think it is.

DANIEL

What's the matter, Chris? Not up for an honest day's work?

CHRIS

It ain't fair! We didn't cause the mess at your place, Sensei! We were the ones defending it! I mean, most of us anyway...

He looks towards the other students noncommittally, but it's enough for HAWK to sense an implicit accusation aimed at him.

HAWK

(moving towards CHRIS)Hey, Douchebag! You've got something to say then say it to my face!

CHRIS

Well then I'm saying it's you should be sweeping that shit up, not us!

HAWK

Oh yeah? Well, if it weren't for me, they'd have to sweep _you_ out of there, maybe scrape you off the floor first, too.

DANIEL

CUT IT OFF! I won't be having any infighting here! Chris, was it nice to be told you were not welcome the first time you came here from Cobra Kai? There is no 'us' and 'them' in this dojo! You step in here, you leave your past squabbles behind!

CHRIS

Yeah, but the shit this guy's been pulling goes way beyond what I did while in CK.

DANIEL

Maybe so, that's not for me to say, but grudges have no place here, alright? We work together, we help each other, we elevate each other. You don't shun or keep anyone out, you give them an example to follow, is that understood?

CHRIS

...Yes, Sensei, I'm sorry.

DANIEL

And you... Hawk, is that it? You're going to treat everyone here with respect, do I make myself clear?

HAWK

(seemingly contrite) Yes, Sensei.

DANIEL

Alright, good. Now let's get moving.

CUT TO the wasteland that is

INT. LARUSSO'S HOUSE.

Just the way we left it after the brawl. DANIEL comes through the door ahead of the students.

DANIEL

Don't take off your shoes, there's broken glass everywhere. First thing, you've got to gather it up. Put that door back on its hinges. Move that table to the backyard.

He contemplates a bookcase all bent up and cracked after someone evidently rammed into it.

DANIEL

This one's done for, dismantle it and take it outside.

(he walks a few more steps, suddenly has a realization)

But use the hammers, don't do it with your bare hands!

(he notices the fallen Christmas tree)

Somebody get that poor tree out of here and sweep up the needles.

He walks some more, looks at a chandelier partially ripped out of the ceiling.

DANIEL (cont'd)

Ok, I give up, I don't even want to know what happened here.

He stops by a wall stained with a bloody shoe print. He looks around until he finds HAWK, and then beckons to him.

DANIEL 

Uh, Hawk? Come over here, will you?

HAWK

(moving towards him) Yes, Sensei, what is it?

DANIEL

(indicates the print) Put your foot over here if you may.

HAWK does so, if a bit hesitantly. His shoe matches the print perfectly.

DANIEL

Figured as much. Alright, this wall is yours. Scrape off the paint and put a fresh coat.

He leaves HAWK and goes to JOHNNY, who strolls around with a thinly veiled look of amusement.

DANIEL 

You've been training a karate team or a wrecking crew? It's like a hurricane went through this house. I haven't seen such a mess since... well, since Cobra Kai trashed Mr. Miyagi's bonsai shop, so I guess this checks out. I thought vandalizing the dojo was bad, but that pales in comparison.

JOHNNY

I've had nothing to do with either, but I'll kindly lend the services of my students to get this cleaned up. I've gotta admit I didn't suspect today's kids to know how to throw parties like this. Anyway, have fun whipping them into shape, and give me a call once they're done for the day, alright? I want to see how they fared.

DANIEL

Fine, Johnny, I will. Ok, I'll see you later.

They nod to each other and JOHNNY walks out of the house. DANIEL watches him leave and then goes over to SAM, who is rearranging the kitchen back to its original state. He looks at the badly bent frying pan in her hand.

DANIEL

Whoa, looks like that got some use. Listen, Sam. Once you're done here, go clean up the dojo. I'll join you there in a while. There's something I want to talk to you about.

SAM

Any reason we can't talk about it here?

DANIEL

The dojo will be a more appropriate place for it. Besides, I'd rather it was just you and me then.

SAM

(with a look of curiosity) Alright, dad.

DANIEL nods and leaves, heading now towards AMANDA, who inspects the proceedings with her arms crossed and a skeptical look on her face.

DANIEL

Ok, so there are a few cracks that need a more professional treatment, and of course some pieces of furniture that can only be considered write-off at this point, but on the whole, I'd say we can get them to fix 80 to 85% of the damage.

AMANDA

(slow clap) Daniel, I'm very much impressed by the sheer variety of activities that apparently fall under the umbrella of "Miyagi-Do karate training." But this doesn't change the fact that we're dealing here with criminal breaking and entering plus violent assault. All of which you're, apparently, trying to make me just totally dismiss by having your pupils clean up afterwards. Ok, your and your arch enemy's pupils, let's be fair. (dramatic pause) Still, do you actually expect it to work? Do you actually expect me not to get the police involved after our daughter got attacked, again, at our own house this time? All because you 'made a deal' with a certified sociopath, who we all know isn't going to keep his word anyway? 

DANIEL

Amanda, honey, we've been through this. Call the police so they can do what? Sweep up the kids and land them in juvie? Like that worked out so well for Robby? So well it pushed him right into Kreese's arms! And you know Kreese will stick around because he's too smart to let anything be pinned on him directly. Let me tell you what happens if we get the police involved - the kids will be sentenced, they will be put through the wringer, the system will spit 'em out broken and resentful, and Kreese will then put them back together to his own designs. We’ve already seen this play out.

AMANDA

But it's not our responsibility to 'right' these kids, is it? (she looks around) After doing something like this they should be facing consequences!

DANIEL

It's not only about protecting them. It's just, if we do that, we'd be playing right into Kreese's hands. We need to face the facts, honey. The system isn't our friend here, it works to Kreese's advantage and he knows it. And as for our deal, I wouldn't be so sure he isn't going to keep it. I think he's got some twisted sense of honor to him. Enough not to try to wiggle his way out. I mean, he did honor the deal he'd made with Mr Miyagi back in the day. If he reneges, we'll try something else. And even then, I think he may not be able to hold on to his students if he fails to lead them to victory. Trust me, there's no better option for us right now than to discredit Cobra Kai once and for all.

AMANDA

(sighs) Well, how can I argue with that? You've been preparing this speech all night?

DANIEL

(smiles) Certainly haven't done much sleeping, though I've been thinking about a lot of things. Now please remember that I'm so proud and grateful to you for how brave you've been and yet how much common sense you've brought into this. But... I feel like we're at a stage where common sense kind of just goes out of the window. I know your better judgment is going to reel at the prospect, but I'm asking you to let us man boys go through with this. If we fail, I promise I'll defer to you in all ways, but for now, let us do it our way.

AMANDA

(shakes her head) I just hope I'm not going to regret this. Ok, the ball's in your court, as if it wasn't from the get go... But Sam isn't leaving her house without a pepper spray anymore, and we're installing better security since we've got to have serious work done here anyway.

DANIEL

(beaming) Absolutely, honey, you've got it. Regarding Sam, though, I think I can equip her with something better than pepper spray...

CUT TO the LARUSSO DOJO. SAM is holding the photo of Mr Miyagi, now without a frame, when DANIEL enters.

SAM

Mr Miyagi's going to need a new frame.

DANIEL

Uh, it’s only picture, as he'd say. What happened to it, anyway?

SAM

Nunchuck happened. Which begs the question why we even keep such stuff here.

DANIEL

I was intent on collecting every possible Japanese martial arts implement for a spell. Mr Miyagi probably wouldn't approve, come to think of it... Don't worry, I never fought anyone with it. But just the thought that anyone would want to attack my little girl in such a way is why I wanted us to have this conversation.

SAM

Well, we're having it now. So what is it all about?

DANIEL

It has to do with Mr Miyagi in a way, actually. His family's heritage even. You see, while in Okinawa I visited his home grounds, and, without accounting for that at all, I learned something about his school of karate. Something I didn't even suspect existed before that.

SAM

Wait, are you telling me you went to Japan for a week, and in between negotiating with Doyona you learned new karate? H-how did that come about?

DANIEL

I had the most unexpected of teachers. An old acquaintance, in a manner of speaking. One that got to know Miyagi-do from a side I was ignorant of. Mr Miyagi must have thought it'd be better for me not to see that side. Can't say he didn't have a point, especially when I think of the temper I had back then. 

SAM

So, even after all these years you still had things to learn from him? Must have been quite a surprise to find that out?!

DANIEL

Mr. Miyagi sure casts a long shadow, even in death. I can only wish I will be able to guide you so from beyond the grave... Assuming you need anybody's guidance then, I mean. So yeah, I learned a little nifty karate trick. At the time I thought to keep it to myself, but after what happened yesterday it seems I have to come to terms with the fact that you may actually need it more than I do.

SAM

Well, I'm beside myself with excitement already. Think we're gonna impress our new partners with whatever it is you've learned? Is it Bruce Lee's one inch punch by any chance?

DANIEL

Ha ha, no that's Kung Fu. And as for showing off to your friends, well, that's just the thing, Sam. You see, I'm going to show you this technique. It's a technique based on human body’s pressure points, which, if used correctly, will leave your opponent completely at your mercy. But first you have to promise you will not in turn show it to anyone else, and that you will only use it as a final resort. The last thing I want is for half the valley kids to be running around disabling each other's limbs.

SAM

Disabling limbs, seriously? You're saying one can actually do that?!

DANIEL

Oh, believe me, I experienced it firsthand, and it wasn't exactly pleasant. And certain students we've just taken in don't really inspire my confidence that they'd use it responsibly. So, what do you say? Can I entrust you with it?

SAM

(after a brief silence) Absolutely, dad. Miyagi-do's secrets will be safe with me.

DANIEL

Very well. Let the lesson begin then. Hit me.

A close-up on SAM's surprised face, followed by SAM's POV shot showing DANIEL pulling her thrusting arm and punching her elbow joint.

SAM

OW! I... I can't feel my hand!

DANIEL

Sorry, dear, had to show you that it's no trifle we're dealing with here. When your arm gets its blood flow back, we'll start proper.

CUT TO

INT. LARUSSO'S HOUSE - EVENING

Now in more or less adequate order. The students are mostly just hanging out now, with SAM back among them. Suddenly, the front door bursts open to reveal JOHNNY, leg raised, hands full.

JOHNNY

Ho ho, kids, looks like Santa's come to town!

He lifts up two bags full of Coors Banquet cans. Cheers erupt. Obviously he has already had one, or several.

JOHNNY (cont'd)

...Except why the hell is the Christmas tree in the dumpster?

BERT

Um, me and Nate kind of fell on it.

JOHNNY

Well, too bad, 'cause you're not getting the presents then. You're too young anyway. Now look sharp, people!

He throws a can to MIGUEL, who grabs it out of the air. HAWK is next.

HAWK

Alright!

JOHNNY

Glad to have you back on board, chief. Good thing you finally unscrewed your head out of your ass. Must've been painful down there with those spikes of yours.

HAWK makes a grimace.

DANIEL

(barging in) Hey, I don't remember signing off on this!

JOHNNY

Cut 'em a break, man. They deserve to cool off after busting their asses for you. You wanna be a sourpuss Sensei, Daniel? Coz that's how you become a sourpuss Sensei.

JOHNNY throws a can to MITCH, but the moist thing slips out of his hand, hits the floor and sprays CHRIS with beer foam.

CHRIS

AW, HELL NO! This is was my best pair of work clothes! You better lick that shit up!

MITCH

Don't have to ask twice, buddy.

CHRIS

Shieeet, I didn't mean that literally! You're gross, man!

JOHNNY

Sorry, Penis Breath, no second servings. Well, maybe later.

DANIEL

None of you are leaving until this place is cleaned up... wait, what did you just call him?

JOHNNY

What, you expect me to remember all their actual names?

DANIEL

(shakes his head) You go against every standard of decency in a teacher.

JOHNNY

So you think West Valley High won't take my application for a girls' gym instructor? 'Cause that'd be a bummer. And while we're at it (beer in hand, he turns his attention to SAM), karate girl, you up for the good stuff?

SAM

(looks warily at DANIEL) Uh, yeeeah..?

DANIEL throws his hands up in resignation.

DANIEL

One beer and you're done, got it? You're not an adult yet.

JOHNNY

(to SAM) Hey, no need to be nervous. I'm not going to abduct you to my place and keep you from your dad this time.

MIGUEL

(incredulous) Hold on, what?

JOHNNY

Oh, did little miss Sensei not tell you about that time she came to me for shelter after drinking what smelled like a kegful of booze?

HAWK

Damn, you go Sensei!

SAM stares daggers at him. HAWK responds with a shit-eating grin - he obviously revels in the opportunity to rile her up.

MIGUEL

(mouth agape) How come I never heard about this?! (turns to SAM) Wait, was this after...

SAM

After Moon's party, yes. And it was Robby's idea, I'd never have thought of doing that.

The mention of ROBBY visibly deflates MIGUEL's willingness to press on the subject

JOHNNY

Well, to tell you the truth, she didn't seem to have any idea where she was at that point. You should've seen her valiant dad barging into my home next morning to rescue his sleeping beauty. I thought we'd have our rematch right there and then.

DANIEL

And I'd have totally kicked your ass. You don't stand between a man and his child.

JOHNNY

(suddenly somber) Tell me about it. When I saw Robby with Kreese, I damn near smashed the old bastard's skull into a pulp. Guess that's a thing we have in common.

DANIEL

...Yeah, I guess we do.

JOHNNY

Right, anyway, talking about fathers and sons, I've got something else here with me. I noticed that huge flat screen of yours somehow survived the rumble. So I figured let's see how the good old Iron Eagle would look on that. Kids could use a piece of real all-American cinema, too.

DEMETRI

Oh, so that's where your dojo's name came from? Why didn't you just call it Iron Eagle then? It sounds more badass...

JOHNNY

Because we're not fighter pilots, duh. Plus I'm better than just ripping off someone else's title.

DEMETRI

 _Sorry_ , didn't mean to imply a lack of integrity on your part. Anyway, this sounds like a movie night! I'm always down for a movie night.

JOHNNY

Good, prepare for a dose of testosterone straight into your veins. Here's the cassette. Now where's the VHS player?

MIGUEL

A what? Uh, I think it should be on Netflix.

JOHNNY

You mean there's no VHS here? Then how do you record the Superbowl? And what was that, nutflex? Sounds like a porn channel, you're saying they're showing Iron Eagle? Like right now?

MIGUEL

No, Sensei, it's a... (he struggles with how to explain the concept)... oh, right. Netflix, it's like a video rental shop, but it's all on the internet. You pick a movie from the list and you can watch it instantly.

JOHNNY

Oh, so they've got this on TVs as well now? I get what you're saying, don't you think I'm some knucklehead. I've already watched movies on the internet.

MIGUEL

Wait, you've got a Netflix subscription?

JOHNNY

Subscription? You mean you're supposed to pay for it? I'm already footing the bill for the internet, what I'm to pay twice? No man, I watched stuff for free. It wasn't Netflix though, it was some site called best movies 4 free or something like that.

MIGUEL

That sounds sketchy.

JOHNNY

Now I remember the site told me I had to turn off my... my firewall, yes that's it. Why would you have a firewall on your computer anyway?

MIGUEL

Sensei, I think we should check your laptop for viruses.

JOHNNY

Viruses?! What you think I don't wash my hands before using it? It's squeaky clean, bro, I take care of my stuff.

MIGUEL

(shakes head in resignation) No, Sensei, not that kind of... you know what, forget it, I'll come by and have a look later.

JOHNNY

Whatever, knock yourself out, just ring me up beforehand so I can change my wallpaper.

MIGUEL

I definitely will... Wait, didn't you lose your phone, Sensei?

JOHNNY

Yea, I figured now that I'm back in the game I'm gonna need a new one... Oh, and remember to set up Eagle Fang page while we're at it. I don't want people to think I'm this guy's (points to DANIEL) sidekick or anything.

MIGUEL

Yes, Sensei.

DANIEL rolls his eyes.

The students are taking their seats by the TV, which MIGUEL is now setting up, with a little help from SAM. Eventually, _Iron Eagle_ is on, though most faces don't register a lot of excitement. Suddenly, loud footsteps can be heard from the stairway, as we cut to ANTHONY, visibly pissed off.

ANTHONY

HEY, I thought they were only here to clean the place up?! (pointing at JOHNNY) And what the hell is this bum doing here?!

JOHNNY

Who you calling bum you little...

DANIEL

Anthony, I... (sounding embarrassed and apologetic at first, he quickly comes to feel the looks of JOHNNY and his students seizing him up, and he abruptly turns rigid) This _bum_ is our guest, and you're now going to apologize to him for calling him that.

ANTHONY

What? Apologize? To the guy who tried to kill you? In my own house? You kiddin'?

DANIEL

Anthony, you either apologize or this summer it's the agriculture camp for you.

ANTHONY?

YOU'RE GOING TO SEND ME TO THAT GULAG?!... You can't... This is blackmail!

DANIEL

Last chance to apologize, Anthony.

ANTHONY

(with a look of utter shock and betrayal) ...Alright. Alright, (to JOHNNY) I'm sorry for calling you a bum. It's not like you look or smell like one anyway. I'm super sorry. (to DANIEL) Are you happy now? Or do you want to twist the knife some more?

He storms out of the room without waiting for the answer.

JOHNNY

(to DANIEL)Huh, little brat sounded like he had a snake in his throat. Looks like I'm already having a positive effect on your parenting approach. And I only just got here!

DANIEL

Yeah, ok, no need to be all smug about it.

With ANTHONY's abrupt departure, an awkward silence falls upon the room, broken finally by...

MITCH

Hey, is there any popcorn?

CHRIS

Can't watch a movie without stuffing your fat mouth?

MITCH

Screw you, man. I need it to get into the mood.

DEMETRI

Actually, this is not a bad idea. I could go fetch some snacks (addressing SAM) assuming you don't mind me nosing around in your kitchen, of course?

SAM

No, not at all. There should be some microwave popcorn in the cupboard by the stove. Assuming Anthony hasn't gotten to it by now.

DEMETRI

Ok, I'll check. I think I can handle the microwaving part, too, but you do have a fire extinguisher in the kitchen, right? Just in case?

SAM

I trust you'll be fine, Demetri... But if I hear explosions, I'll make sure to be there right away.

DEMETRI nods appreciatively and walks away.

MIGUEL

You can probably expect to hear a lot of explosions, just coming from this side of the room, knowing the kind of movies Sensei's into.

SAM

Right, was just about to ask you if watching jingoist cold war propaganda films was a regular part of the curriculum at your dojo.

MIGUEL

I... don't know what that first word was, but we don't only watch war movies. Last time it was Cobra.

SAM

Oh, do you mean that Stallone flick where he impales the bad guy on a meat hook at the end?

MIGUEL

Yea, he also cuts a pizza with scissors. It really awoke my mind to the possibility.

SAM

Well I can tell our partnership is going to be very educational.

MIGUEL

Sensei Lawrence, he has his quirks, but give him a chance, you may find his style a nice change of pace after all this yoga balance stuff you've been doing here.

SAM

Yeah, I can't wait to learn how to be impulsive, tune out my conscience, and excel at beating up those weaker than me.

MIGUEL

Hey, that's not fair! Sensei Lawrence's teachings aren't about being a bully, they're about standing up for yourself, overcoming your weaknesses...

SAM

Maybe having weaknesses isn't always something you need to be ashamed of or try to "fix" at all costs?

MIGUEL

I think it depends - some people can afford to show weakness. For others, it's like painting a target on their backs, or at least they're convinced if they expose themselves in any way it will be used against them. Now it's true some have taken it too far. That includes me as well, I admit...

And honestly, I'd say Sensei himself didn't quite have it figured out at first. But I don't fault him, you gotta remember I was like his first student ever.

SAM

Well, his track record isn't exactly stellar so far. On the one side there's you… and Aisha, I suppose. And on the other, (lowers her voice) _you’ve got pretty much everyone else_.

MIGUEL

You just haven't seen the good side of them yet. It's there, trust me on this, and we were moving in the right direction until Kreese took over.

SAM

Well, if you're trying to sell me the "it's all Kreese's fault" version of the story, then I don't know if I'm buying it. Pretty sure it takes more than a bad Sensei to make you want to torment others over petty nonsense.

MIGUEL

You know... what is petty nonsense to one is not necessarily that for someone else. I can tell you that being part of Cobra Kai meant a lot for Hawk, and Kreese basically turned the dojo into a gang with a gang's honor code. And as for Tory, I'm not gonna defend her, but... I don't think she knows any other way, and now she has Kreese telling her her way is _the_ way, if that makes sense.

SAM

The way to do what, though? What does she even want from me... us at this point?

MIGUEL

Pretty sure it's not gettin' me back. It wouldn't be that hard to get over me (forced chuckle). I think she just can't bear the thought that you took something from her and wants payback, even if she wouldn't be with me again now if she had the chance.

SAM

So she's going to be after me until one of us ends up dead, great.

MIGUEL

Maybe she finds someone good to her she will shake off this anger at some point. I talked to her once after getting out of the hospital. She seemed to be in a pretty bad place overall.

SAM

Like any decent guy would want to stick around that psycho... or perhaps you'll go console her? Sounds like you're feeling pity for her. Maybe that's not all you feel, huh?

MIGUEL

Oh, cut it off, Sam. Jealousy doesn't look good on you. I just told you I doubt she'd even want me anyway.

SAM

Is it grief I hear? Hm, maybe if you ask her nicely, show how sorry you are, bring her my head on a platter as a consolation gift, she might just kindly accept you back?

MIGUEL

You're just teasing me now, aren't you?

SAM

Merely brainstorming options for you, dear.

MIGUEL

Hey, maybe it'll be your ex that takes on the challenge?

SAM

(suddenly not sounding so playful) Robby's got more sense than that.

MIGUEL

That's why he went to Kreese?

SAM

I'm sure he'll be out of there in no time, especially once he sees who he has to train with. Anyway, you stay put and watch the movie. Take notes for tomorrow's class. I'll go check up on Demetri.

MIGUEL

(grabs her hand) Not without a kiss, you won't.

SAM

Oh, you still want to kiss your Sensei's sloppy seconds?

MIGUEL

Oh God, Sam! A few beers and you're gettin' gross... I mean, nothing actually happened back there, right?

SAM

(sweetly) How should I know? I had blanked out at that point. Ask your Sensei, or Robby... or both...

MIGUEL

(interrupts her with a kiss) Alright, enough. Go before I seriously start considering my options.

SAM

Bring you another drink?

MIGUEL

Yeah, bleach maybe, so I forget we were havin' this conversation.

SAM

I'll see what I can do.

SAM goes to the kitchen, where DEMETRI is standing by the microwave.

SAM

Hey, everything going alright here?

DEMETRI

Yup! Doing everything by the book... or back of the package, anyway. We should be having our puffy, crunchy serving of empty calories coming up any moment now.

SAM

With how corny the movie's shaping up to be, this may be a necessity. Listen, Demetri, I just wanted to say that I'm impressed with how you so quickly forgave Eli for what he did to you. I don't believe I'd be capable of that. Don't you think you let him off a bit too easily, though?

DEMETRI

(visibly uncomfortable) Oh well, guess I figured that, seeing as he broke my arm in a fight we started, and then saved me from getting my arm broken again in a fight they started, we're kind of even now, right? (he notices SAM isn't convinced) Look, I'm just happy we can be friends again, you know. I don't want to push this matter. Not to mention I wasn't wholly passive in all this. I mean, I was passive, but it was a passive-aggressive kind of passive.

SAM

You don't actually believe you're in any way to blame for the fights you two were having, right?

DEMETRI

Well, I did cause him more lasting damage than he did to me, if you look at it. He was like the alpha dog until my little expose, and right now it seems like I enjoy more popularity than him.

SAM

(shrugs) He got there by being a bully in the first place. I'd say his 'fall from grace' was just desserts.

DEMETRI

Yeah, I still fought a bit dirty to knock him off that perch. There's another thing, too. You know, I went back to that moment far more times than I'd like, and now that I look back at it, my face may have been in the process of being squished against the ground then, but I'm still pretty sure that Eli was unsure about actually going through with what he did. They had to egg him on into it, and you may guess who led that effort...

SAM

I think I've got an idea, but who?

DEMETRI

Why, the asshole queen, of course.

SAM gives an unnerved expression at this. DEMETRI, with a faint look of shame about him, turns his attention back to the microwave.

CUT TO

MIGUEL coming to sit by HAWK, who is sitting with MITCH and BERT.

HAWK

Hey, Serpiente, you've got any beer? I can't shake off these two leeches.

MIGUEL

Sorry, Hawk, all out. Mind if we talk for a sec?

HAWK

Hell no. Sure beats watching this dreck. Sensei should've brought Commando again.

MIGUEL

Right, I actually wanted to talk about our other Sensei.

HAWK

What about him? His little prince is a real charming guy, huh? I'd like to see that big mouth of his after catching him alone in a dark alley.

MIGUEL

You'd have to catch him outside his house first. Look, Hawk, I think you should come clean to Sensei LaRusso about the Medal of Honor.

HAWK

(frowns) Why dig that up? You already brought it back, didn't you? And kicked my ass over it, too. What's the point? And you heard what he said - we step in here, we leave our past behind. Suits me just fine, really.

MIGUEL

I just think you'd feel better afterwards. Would be easier for you to work together with the Miyagi-dos if you got that off your chest. Sensei LaRusso would also respect you more, I'm sure.

HAWK

... Yeah I think I'm gonna wait until he wins over my respect first. Honestly, I'm not so sure about this whole working together thing. LaRussos, all their talk of 'elevating' and 'giving an example,' no offense but it's kinda like they think their shit don't smell.

MIGUEL

No offense taken, and yea, they can come off a bit pompous, but still, you should be open minded. You saw where going all in with Kreese led you. Don't dismiss Miyagi-do just because it doesn't feel 'badass' enough for you.

HAWK

But it's not just that. I mean, how can you take their spiel about 'balance' and 'defense only' seriously after their star pupil nearly killed you when you showed him mercy?

MIGUEL

About that. You know, when I first came out of coma I was mad at Sensei Lawrence. After all, it was he that urged me to show mercy in the first place, and what did I get out of it? A wheelchair. But then I realized that just because his lesson wasn't the right one then, it doesn't mean it's not right in general. It's the same with all lessons really, not one will always tell you the right way to act... And with teachers it's again the same thing. They're just people in the end, they make mistakes, they fail with their students sometimes.Doesn't mean they're teaching you some bull. You just have to use your head and decide what's right for you. But listen to what they have to say first, is all I'm sayin'.

HAWK

(mulls MIGUEL's words over for a while) Alright, Mig, I will. Now don't worry, I'm not goin' back to Cobra Kai, unless it's to clean that place up too. I'll always have your back, bro... no pun intended.

MIGUEL

(smiles) I know you will, Hawk. And it goes both ways.

They fist-bump each other, after which HAWK spots DEMETRI walking towards the TV with a bowl of popcorn. He beckons to him.

HAWK

Hey, Demetri, bring that over, will you?

DEMETRI

Sure, have your fill, you vulture. Anyway, I had a question for your Sensei. (he leaves the bowl with them, looks around until he sees JOHNNY sitting on the side, and goes to him) Eyy, do I read it right that this kid (points to the screen) is basically invading a sovereign nation all by himself while using stolen US military equipment?

JOHNNY

(thrown aback) Invading a sovereign nation, what you talkin' about?! He's kickin' the shit out of a bunch of assholes who deserved it!

DEMETRI

Yeah, and invading a sovereign nation in the process. Is the sequel about the ensuing diplomatic crisis?

JOHNNY

(takes a swig) Huh? No, it's about Chappy assembling a team of badasses to lay down hellfire on _more_ assholes.

DEMETRI

Oh, that almost sounds like the Avengers. Chappy even kinda looks like Nick Fury... not that I'm implying all black men look the same, mind you. Anyway, unless I missed something, they're also flying across the Atlantic in a fighter jet. Pretty sure it wouldn't be able to hold enough fuel for that.

JOHNNY

(exasperated) Look, big mouth, do you have to be so anal about this? Why don't you go back to your movies about flying men in capes. I'm sure they show them refuelling regularly. 

DEMETRI

Hey, I'm just trying to have a polite conversation here. It's funny you should say that, though... But you know what, nevermind. I'll leave you to your “refuelling”. You know, at least in our movies it doesn't look like they're blowing up jerry-rigged toy airplanes.

He walks off, and, in his stead, JOHNNY is joined by DANIEL.

DANIEL

So, a grizzled old veteran mentoring a cocky rebel kid to become a true fighter. Why does it remind me of something?

JOHNNY

Finally someone watching the movie properly. [smiling] Yea, you're right... Wait, was Miyagi a vet?

DANIEL

442nd. Most decorated regiment in the Army.

JOHNNY

Hold on, you mean he fought on our side? Damn, respect. I'd better drink to the guy's memory then.

DANIEL

Lost his family for the trouble, too. Yet he never lost his way… At least not when it came to doing what’s right. I'm sure we wouldn't be in this mess if he were around. He'll appreciate the honor, though, I'm sure.

JOHNNY

Thought about me and Kreese at first when you brought that up. I mean, it's funny how it applies here too.

DANIEL

Right, except for the whole "not wanting to send kids to their deaths" part.

JOHNNY

Yeah, I once saw Kreese as my Chappy, but he was really more like Lieutenant Harris.

DANIEL

More like who?

JOHNNY

From the Police Academy. A real jerk, that one.

DANIEL

Ah, ok. Well, good thing that he always shows his true colors sooner or later.

JOHNNY

(takes a sip) Can't be soon enough this time.

DANIEL

Yeah, I was just thinking. This is also about a son giving his all to get his dad back. Must be difficult for you to watch it in this light.

JOHNNY

You kidding? I cheer them on every time... Well, I guess everyone needs his... what do they call it...

DANIEL

Escapism? (JOHNNY hesitantly nods) Look, you’re not escaping anymore and that’s what matters. We’ll get rid of Kreese, together. And we’ll get Robby back… I tried being a father to him, I thought it was working, but I understand now that he needs someone with a stronger hand to guide him. He needs his father. The real one.

JOHNNY

Alright, no need to be patting me on the back, partner. The truth is I wasn't strong when he needed me to be. I screwed up, and now Kreese is using his hate for me to string him along.

DANIEL

Oh, c'mon, I thought defeat did not exist in your dojo?

JOHNNY

Not my dojo anymore. And how do you know their slogans anyway?

DANIEL

Oh, been there, done that.

JOHNNY

What, you mean you've been in Cobra Kai?

DANIEL

A year after you left, yeah. I too had my asshole streak if you can believe that.

JOHNNY

No way!... About you being in Cobra Kai I mean, not about you being an asshole.

DANIEL

Right, you needn't have cleared that up. It's a long story and not one I'm proud of in particular. Maybe I'll talk about it some other time. Anyway, I wanted to say it isn't too late for the two of you, I'm certain of it. Robby's a good kid who just has a hard time dealing with his issues. He'll come round when he sees that you truly care about him. We have to show him that Kreese's not the way, but in the meantime you have to keep reaching out to him, prove to him that you haven't hung up on you two.

JOHNNY

I tried that, many times, and it seems that all the good it's done is making him hate my guts more and more.

DANIEL

You know what they say - better to be hated than ignored. You may be closer to winning him over than you think. Now, look, I'm not going to pretend I'm some dad of the year material. You pretty much just saw this isn't true. But what I do know is that kids crave their parents' attention, they seek their approval. Robby may be repressing these feelings, but I don't believe he'll be able to hold them off forever, not if you show him you refuse to give up.

JOHNNY

Yeah, that's all well and good, but where do I even start? I feel like I'm gonna get jumped if I so much as set foot near the dojo at this point. Wouldn't surprise me if Kreese put the kids on guard duty.

DANIEL

I'm sure Robby doesn't hang out at Cobra Kai all the time. You live nearby, maybe you just need to keep your eyes peeled.

JOHNNY

Maybe...

He gets lost in thought, eyes fixed on the screen where Doug rescues his wounded father from the airfield while under fire.

CUT TO

INT. COBRA KAI DOJO

We see Cobra Kai students outfitted in white gis, throwing punches in near perfect unison, to the rhythm of kiais belted out by TORY, who stands at the front, facing them. In the faint light we can distinguish the bruised faces of KYLER, RICKENBERGER, and others. ROBBY is also there, albeit more to the side.

Suddenly, the movement stops, and the students snap to attention upon the sounds of the Sensei's office door creaking open. Out of the dark emerges JOHN KREESE, himself showing signs of being on the receiving end of some very furious fists.

KREESE

Class, fall in! (TORY moves to her spot among the other Cobras) Well, well, well, what do we have here? (he starts walking down the line, inspecting the beaten faces, seemingly unheedful of sharing their predicament. The Cobras all lower their gazes before him) I'll tell you what - the sorriest damn sight I've ever seen, that's what! Like a bunch of orphans after mother superior had her way with them!... So, what happened? Has every one of you collectively decided to bang in nails with his face, huh?! (he stops before KYLER) Mr Okumoto, care to enlighten me?

KYLER

(swallows audibly) We... we decided to take the fight to Miyagi-do, ... and the dropouts, Sensei. We found out they were having a meeting at LaRusso's house so we went there to teach them a lesson.

A reaction shot of startled ROBBY.

KREESE

Oh, so you came up with an assault while trespassing on a private property? A most... inspired idea. And how did that work out for you?

KYLER

We... we were defeated, Sensei.

KREESE

 _You_ _were defeated_ , while having the advantage of catching them unprepared, while fighting children, wimps, fatsos, and a recently recovered cripple.

TORY

Sensei, we were betrayed!

KREESE

By one skinny geek with delusions of grandeur! And that was all it took to overwhelm you, to turn you into a bunch of mewling babies?! What would've happened if they met you at full strength, if you were to face Miyagi-do's star student? (he shoots a brief glance at ROBBY) You'd be brought home in body bags!... I am deeply disappointed in all of you, this is not Cobra Kai material I see before me. When a cobra strikes, her victim is dead before he even knows what happened. You started a fight on your own terms and all you achieved was disgracing yourselves... and me by association.

RICKENBERGER

We're sorry, Sensei, we'll repay them for...

KREESE

SILENCE! I'd smack you in the other eye so it's evenly swollen, but I take no satisfaction in beating a dead horse. I don't wanna hear any of your pitiful pleas, excuses, or empty promises. They make me wanna puke... When I took back Cobra Kai I made a promise I wouldn't let my students lose... Well, it seems like I've failed to make good on this promise, haven't I? Now, in war one does not make himself weaker by being honorable to the enemy, but with your own men, that's another matter. If you can't keep the word given to them, well then what business do you have leading them? And so honor dictates that I leave, that I shut down Cobra Kai.

Confused mutterings and shocked faces erupt among the Cobras, TORY's being the most prominent.

TORY

Sensei, no, you can't...

KREESE

Can't do what, Ms Nichols? Retire? God knows I'm long enough in the tooth. Hell, maybe this is a sign that I'm out of touch, that I should step down and not make a fool of myself trying to shape your pussy generation into what you were never cut out for?

ROBBY

Sensei, we haven't all failed you!

KREESE

Ahh, Mr Keene, yes, I almost forgot. Miyagi-do star student fights for Miyagi-do no longer. But is one soldier enough to stem the tide?... I doubt it. In war the team has to act as one body, and that body is only as strong as its weakest member. Any conflict within that body, any... dissent, and you're all as good as dead... But we'll see about that. After all, a real man doesn't leave things unfinished, a general doesn't leave his campaign midway through. And this campaign ends there! (he points to the All-Valley Karate Tournament poster) So I'm going to give myself and you one more chance. If one of you wins the tournament, that'll mean there may be hope for you yet. If not, well, then I guess it's time for me to hang up the gi, once and for all.

KYLER

We'll not disappoint you, Sensei!

KREESE

SILENCE! Save your grovelling for someone who cares. Results, not talk is what I'm after. And I've taken steps to ensure I've squeezed the absolute most out of you by the time the final battle rolls around... It is regrettable yet true that I'm old, I no longer have the stamina to deal with each of you properly, give you my full attention. So I've come to realize I need to call for back up, and that's what I did, cashed in on old favors. You can expect some changes in this dojo soon, you can expect to have the choice between going beyond the very limits of your ability, or slinking back with your tail between your legs. I'm looking forward to see which choice each of you's going to make... But let us not get ahead of ourselves. Time for today's lesson... It'll be a lesson on how pain purifies the mind, and how to convert it into strength. It's a lesson you aren't going to enjoy, but it's one you desperately need by the looks of it. 

CUT TO

COBRA KAI DOJO EXT.

We see the Cobras walking out of the dojo, visibly sore, most of them chatting in small groups. TORY is the last one out and about to leave by herself, but she stops when ROBBY calls her from the door.

ROBBY

Hey, Tory, wait up.

TORY

What do you want, star student? Or should I say Sensei's star pet?

ROBBY

Huh? What's with the attitude?

TORY

Well, you sleep on his floor and everything, hope he got you a bowl at least. You're the one who didn't disappoint him after all.

ROBBY

Uh, so it is about injured pride, then? Well, this is what I wanted to talk to you about, really. Just what the hell were you guys thinking, going to LaRusso's house looking for a fight?

TORY

Oh, you gonna reprimand me for bad behavior now? Well, let me remind you that this isn't Miyagi-do, we don't sit on our butts and let our enemies grow stronger. We strike pre-emptively.

ROBBY

(shakes his head) Don't you give me this... pseudo-military crap! Like, aren't you on probation?

TORY

You think you're my mother or something?! It's none of your damn business what happens to me, and if landing in juvie is the price for taking down Miyagi-do and the traitors, then so be it.

ROBBY

I can't wrap my head around you... Wait, this was about Sam and Miguel, wasn't it? You went there because you heard of them being together!

TORY

So what if I did? Does it rub you the wrong way that the LaRusso girl could've gotten hurt? Well, she doesn't need you to be her white knight anymore, she's got Miguel to come to her rescue now.

ROBBY

Pretty sure she doesn't need him or anyone to rescue her from you... So you're gonna throw your life away going after a girl who took your summertime boyfriend, is that it?

TORY

As if you had any idea... This is about much more than just Miguel. You know, you can quietly sit and let others trample on you, or you can rise and give them a bite they won't forget. I know which path I've chosen, and I'm not going back. I am not going to disappoint Sensei Kreese again.

ROBBY

After what you guys have pulled I'm sure there are going to be cameras ready to point at your pretty face if you were ever to go back there.

TORY

There will be other opportunities to strike. Besides, I wouldn't go there all by myself and I can't rely on the others to try such a thing again. I saw the fear in their faces after we got beaten. They only agreed to go in the first place because they thought they'd have it easy. Cowards, the lot of them... And what about you, are you going to start actually pulling your weight around here or will just keep jeering from the sidelines?

ROBBY

(snickers) "Pulling my weight," right... You may have noticed that our Sensei had not a few bruisers on him himself tonight. Have you wondered why? Well, after that little stunt of yours both my father and LaRusso showed up to the dojo all ready to throw down, and now I understand what made them so pissed. That's also why this window here is broken, in case you cared to know. I was the only one with him then, and I'm the only reason why he's not currently drinking soup through a straw.

TORY

They came here to fight Sensei Kreese?! But... why didn't he say anything to us?

ROBBY

Don't know. Maybe he didn't want you to feel even more down than you already were. Though that doesn't seem like his style, on second thought. Anyway, now you know that you keep up with that shit and it's going to come back to bite you in the ass sooner or later. So yeah, you keep me out of your karate vendetta, and I will... _pull my weight_ by winning the tournament and bringing some semblance of honor back to Cobra Kai... Not that there ever was much of it to go around here as far as I can tell.

TORY

(sounding bellicose now) What did you just say?! You dare insult my dojo?!

ROBBY

Maybe, what you gonna do about it? Pull out your little bracelet to show me how honorably you fight?

TORY

(thrown slightly off balance by this retort) ...You heard the Sensei, honor is for our side, not for the enemy.

ROBBY

Well, maybe if _Sensei_ fought with honor back in 'Nam, he wouldn't be so sore about losing that war. And he wouldn't be goading you into acting as his personal toy soldiers.

TORY

Or maybe he wouldn't live to be sore about it... Anyway, been nice chatting with you, but I'm about to miss my last bus home, so I'll see you around.

ROBBY

See you... (TORY is about turn around and go, when...) and think about who's actually on your side here.

TORY gives him an uncertain look, then leaves without saying anything more. ROBBY looks at her go for a moment, then returns to the dojo.


	2. Episode 2

EPISODE 2

[note: added a bit of dialogue to the Johnny-Miguel conversation in Ep. 1 to avoid a continuity error]

INT. WEST VALLEY HIGH - LOBBY

FADE IN on HAWK entering the school, going through the security check, handing his backpack for inspection, then moving to a SECURITY GUARD with a metal detector. The GUARD scans his body, then motions to his hair and points down.

HAWK

What, this again?

GUARD

You know the drill, buddy. Can't leave that hairdo of yours unchecked. Judging by the looks of it, it could itself be used as a deadly weapon.

HAWK

And get all messed up? That's what fists are for, man. You know how long it takes to put it up?

GUARD

No, and I don't wanna know. Now bend down.

HAWK acquiesces, after which the GUARD painstakingly scans each of his spikes. He then motions him to go.

GUARD

Alright, move along.

HAWK walks across the lobby. While doing so, he casts a side glance at a bench occupied by the COBRAS, his former mates, who chat merrily to one another until they in turn notice him. They fall silent and both sides tense up. HAWK keeps walking without looking at them directly. We linger on the COBRAS watching him walk away for a while.

CUT TO

INT. WEST VALLEY HIGH - LOCKER HALLWAY

HAWK moves to his locker and opens it. Upon doing so he sees MOON occupied with her locker some distance away. He stops in his tracks, his face registering uncertainty with how to proceed. Suddenly, KYLER comes into view, walking towards them from MOON's side. We can see anger coming over HAWK's face. It looks for a moment like KYLER is going to engage MOON, but he moves past her and is evidently headed in HAWK's direction. HAWK slams the locker door shut and turns to face him.

HAWK

The hell do you want?!

KYLER

Hey, dawg, chill! Not lookin' for a fight, alright? I just came to ask if we're cool, man, coz I ain't got any beef with ya.

HAWK is evidently not cool. It seems like he's gearing up to give KYLER's truce offering a nasty rebuke, when he sees that MOON has taken notice of the two of them. His features relax a little.

HAWK

Whatever. Just stay out of my way... And you try messin' with Demetri or Miguel again, and you'll be dealing with me next, you got that?

KYLER

I got you dawg. And no worries, I ain't dumb enough to start anything with that guy, not after... well, you know what. Honestly I feel like I was a total sucker to get myself into this shit in the first place.

HAWK

(smirks) Oh yeah? Well, can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen.

KYLER

Yea right, man, if only it was that easy. You know, I'm gonna give you a warning, dawg. Now that you've turned on them, they've got it in for you, fo' real.

HAWK

Thanks, but I could already tell. So no brownie points for you.

KYLER

Yeah, well I feel like if I bail on Cobra Kai now, they're gonna go after me, too. This whole thing's nuts, I didn't sign up for this shit, man, I'm tellin' ya. Like I give a f**k about some karate row! The way Sensei talks it's like he thinks he never got out of Nam. I'm surprised he didn't take me for a gook and try to snuff me out by now.

HAWK

Sucks for you, I guess. You saying Cobra Kai's planning something?

KYLER

I don't know anything. That crazy chick, Tory, she probably is. She was fumin' after that night, she ain't lettin' it go, man. And trust me, I want nothing to do with this, I've got real-life stuff to deal with. I fall behind in school and dad's gonna have enemas lined up my ass for weeks.

HAWK

(disgusted grimace) Your dad sounds like hell of a guy.

KYLER

Hey, no dissin' my old folks, dawg. I love my dad.

HAWK

(shrugs) Whatever you say.

KYLER

Ok, man. So no beef between us, right? Cool. Ok, I've gotta run, you take care, dude.

HAWK gives him a slight nod, and he leaves. HAWK then quickly takes something from his locker and starts walking down the hallway. When he passes MOON, she addresses him.

MOON

Hey, Hawk. (he stops and turns towards her) I've heard you talking to Kyler. So you're not in Cobra Kai anymore?

HAWK

Hi, Moon. Yeah, that's right, I left. I didn't want to train with dolts like Kyler. Plus, the new Sensei, uh he kinda went off the rails. I figured it was just too much.

MOON

I could see how you were restraining yourself there. Must've been a struggle. I remember how Kyler bullied you back in the day. That was kind of you. (smiles) You know, I can sense that your chi is flowing more harmoniously now.

HAWK

(frowns) Uh, thanks I guess? Anyway, what have you been up to lately?

MOON

I'm doing well, thank you. Since I finally got my parents to do some readjustments to our house, make it more in accord with feng-shui principles, I've felt my chi change for the better too.

HAWK

Funny, me and friends have just finished _readjusting_ Sam's house. Not sure if we made it more feng-shui, though.

MOON

Oh, really? She didn't tell me she was having her house renovated. What a shame, I'd have totally guided her through the whole thing, make sure she had the most optimal positive energy circulation.

HAWK

Um, I think we were on too tight a schedule for that.

MOON

I see. Anyway, I didn't know you guys are friends now. Have you joined Miyagi-Do?

HAWK

We aren't friends exactly. And I'm not in Miyagi-Do. It's just that me and my friends are kind of... renting out their dojo, and we're doing some sparring together. Or at least we're planning to.

MOON

Well, that's still marvelous! I told you guys there was no reason you all couldn't get along! Karate or not, you can always achieve more by working together!

HAWK

Yeah, that's the pitch, but we'll see if it works out. Wouldn't expect us to hold hands and sing kumbaya any time soon, that's for sure.

MOON

Hey, don't diss it 'till you try it, Hawk! You know, such a ritual can really open you up to others in entirely new ways!... Though for the full effect you'd need to take some ayahuasca first.

HAWK

Tempting, but I think I'll pass for now. Anyway, how's, uh... Piper doing?

MOON

Oh, she's doing great. Met some fiery redhead in Burbank last I've heard.

HAWK

Wait, so you guys are not together anymore?

MOON

No, it's not that... Right, I didn't tell you. Me and Piper, we're in an _open_ relationship. We encourage each other to explore our feelings, and support each other in experimenting with partner configurations so we can achieve the best possible results for our love life.

HAWK

(wide-eyed) Well, that sounds... amazing. So... Piper's in Burbank now?

MOON

Yes. She's interning at a lab there. We keep in touch, and I fully expect her to bring some _special ingredients_ once she's back.

HAWK

(braces himself) So, uh, what do you say we go out some time, see if we can... reconfigure?

MOON

(bites lip) Ummm, thanks for the offer, but honestly I'm not sure if I'm ready for us to try again. Now I'm not saying I'm not ready, either, but... give me some time to think it over, ok? I'll get back to you on that.

HAWK

Sure!... I mean, you'd better do that or I will.

MOON

I will, Hawk, I promise. Ok, see you later.

HAWK

Right. Later, Moon.

MOON walks away, leaving HAWK to bang his fingers on a locker door, with a bit glum expression. He is finally jolted out of his brooding when he hears the voice of DEMETRI coming from behind him.

DEMETRI

Eey, _Hawk_! You need a wingman, buddy?

HAWK turns to see that DEMETRI is accompanied by YASMINE, who maintains just enough distance from him to be able to keep up appearances.

HAWK

Hey, I'm the one with the wings, remember?... Oh, hello Yasmine.

YASMINE

(stone cold) Hi. (to DEMETRI) Wait, you two are back to being buddy-buddy with each other? I thought you had that whole karate grudge match going on? Didn't you tell me he was the one that broke your arm?

DEMETRI

Well, Yas, you see. In the midst of battle, friendships and rivalries can be broken _and_ reforged in the blink of an eye. Hawk here came through for me and my friends when the situation was at its most dire, so we decided to let bygones be bygones. Didn't we, my brother in arms?

HAWK nods, if with a twinge of uncertainty.

YASMINE

(frustrated) You know, things used to be simple back in my day. I could stay on top of all the school drama with little to no hustle. Hell, I prided myself on being one of its primary instigators! I had people eating out of my hand left and right just so they could get the hottest scoops. But now, it seems like, if you're not into that whole stupid _karate_ thing (gives a spazzy karate stance imitation), you may as well go find a rock to bury yourself under! Everything now revolves around who's fighting who, on which side, who ended up in a hospital, which fight turned into a make-out session... And I have to keep demeaning myself by asking... grovelling before people whose existence I didn't even feel the need to acknowledge not long ago, to be kept up to speed! This is utterly outrageous! It's like I fell down some rabbit hole and can't get back up!

HAWK listens to the diatribe with increasing bewilderment, then gives DEMETRI a questioning look, which the latter does his best to ignore.

DEMETRI

Ohh, Yasmine, my poor, dethroned Queen of Hearts, is that why you're going out with me, so that I can keep you in the loop? You know, you wouldn't have to resort to such desperate measures if you joined...

YASMINE

_Don't_ even finish that sentence! No. Just no, alright?! Having to actually physically strike somebody, _and_ with the full expectation of being struck back in return, that goes _fundamentally_ against who I am as an individual. Me and karate... no, that'd be sacrificing the absolute last bit of my personal integrity. (looks at DEMETRI pointedly) And believe me, I've already sacrificed enough of it in recent days.

DEMETRI

Gee, Yas, you really know how to make a guy feel special. Hold me before I spill out of my clothes and flop on the ground from this abundance of bliss.

He leans on her, prompting her to awkwardly push him away with feigned disgust.

YASMINE

HEY, you know our deal! Only I can get in your personal space, not the other way around!

HAWK

Right, ok, I'll leave you two to one another. You ever need a hand with holding that purse, Demetri... you ask someone else.

DEMETRI

Hey, no need to act so sore, Hawk. You know, you ever make inroads with Moon again, feel free to invite her to hang out with all of us. We'll gladly join you for some fun together, isn't that right, Yas?

YASMINE

Are you serious?! When I heard of them splitting up, it felt almost like a personal victory (HAWK's eyes narrow)... even if I didn't have anything to do with that, personally. (notices DEMETRI's entreating look, sighs) Ok, whatever. Maybe I'll finally figure out what Moon saw in this... (sees HAWK's hand curl into a fist)... this guy.

DEMETRI

Alright, sounds like a plan. So, best of luck to you, buddy. Looking forward to kicking your butt tomorrow.

HAWK

(smirks) Sure you do, Demetri. See you then... I promise to kill you last.

DEMETRI and YASMINE leave. HAWK looks at them go and shakes his head.

CUT TO

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY

We see SAM standing before the door to the School Counselor's office, with a rather ambivalent expression on her face. After a few seconds' hesitation, she resignedly knocks on the door, and enters.

Inside, COUNSELOR BLATT sits at her desk doing whatever on her PC, coffee cup in hand. She raises her eyes from the screen upon SAM's entry.

COUNSELOR

Yes, come in please! Oh, Ms LaRusso, what can I do for you?

SAM

Nothing, Counselor... I mean, it's not about me. I come to ask about the procedures for returning to school after leaving a... detention facility.

COUNSELOR

And why would you be interested in that? Are you planning an extended visit to such establishment?

SAM

NO! I said it isn't about... (composes herself) I'm here on behalf of a friend who was released from there recently. I wanted to relate to him what he has to do to get readmitted.

COUNSELOR

"On behalf of a friend"... Hm, that's very noble of you, but why wouldn't your friend make the effort to come here himself if he's serious about becoming a well-adjusted member of our society again? That friend being Mr... Keene, is that right?

SAM

Yes, counselor. Ro... Mr Keene is too ashamed to come after what happened, but I thought if I told him he'd be welcomed back he'd change his mind.

COUNSELOR

Oh, there's no question he'd be welcomed back, we leave no child behind as you well know, and we value student initiatives to change prior... inappropriate behavior for the better. That said, there are just a couple of formalities that Mr Keene or his family needs to take care of before he can be deemed... clear for re-admittance.

SAM

Ok, that's what I'm here for so let's get on with it.

COUNSELOR

Patience, Ms LaRusso, I'm getting to it... So, where was I? Uh, yes, well the first thing is submitting a written declaration from his probation officer attesting that Mr Keene does not pose danger to others or to himself. The school cannot be liable for any bodily harm sustained by students while on school grounds, whether self-inflicted or otherwise.

SAM

Sure, gotta cover your ass. Ok, anything else?

COUNSELOR

I will pretend I didn't hear that, Ms LaRusso. And yes, there is more and this is where it gets complicated. You see, our school unfortunately does not recognize credits assigned by the correctional facility, which means that Mr Keene is going to have to re-take all the exams that he didn't attend during his stay there.

SAM

Well, can he attend a correctional course beforehand?

COUNSELOR

Normally a student who for an accountable reason hasn't attended school for an extended period can apply for such course, yes. However, in case of students held in correctional facilities, their stay there does not count as absence from school since they have access to educational courses while in detention.

SAM

But... you just said the credits from these courses don't count!

COUNSELOR

It's true, they don't. Nonetheless, the availability of these courses to detainees means that the stay at the correctional facility is counted the same as time spent at school.

SAM

(expressing utter disbelief) This is some Catch-22 bullshit! (COUNSELOR tries to protest, her coffee cup shaking and spilling its contents on the keyboard, but SAM doesn't let her get a word in) How was Robby even supposed to learn anything there when he was beaten to within an inch of his life every other day?! So this is how inclusion and empathy look like at this school?! Bunch of self-congratulatory jibber-jabber until it's time to offer real support, and then it's every man for himself, is that it? You throw hurdles in front of those who actually want to turn their lives around, so you can push them out and pat yourselves on the back at the same time! To hell with you and your hypocrisy!

COUNSELOR

(sounding outraged) Ms Larusso, I'm not going to tolerate this sort of language here! It would seem that two weekends of rehabilitative detention weren't enough! Perhaps the type of consequences faced by Mr Keene would be more appropriate for this attitude?!

SAM

Oh, struck a nerve, haven't I? Yeah, sure, threaten me, your words are as empty an as when you talk about compassion and all that. And last I checked, we still have freedom of speech in this country... Goodbye, Counselor.

SAM turns on her heel, and walks out. We linger for a moment on COUNSELOR BLATT, sitting motionless except for her face, which apparently cannot decide between pursing its lips and puffing its cheeks.

CUT TO

INT.(DIFFERENT) SCHOOL HALLWAY

We see SAM walking briskly down the hallway, looking pretty worked up, until she bumps into...

MIGUEL

Sam, hey, what's the rush?!... Wait, is there something wrong?

SAM

It's nothing, it's just... I saw those Cobra Kai jerks down the hall, and the thought they got off pretty much scot-free for what they did really gets my blood boiling.

MIGUEL

Don't worry about that, they'll get their comeuppance at the tournament. Plus it's not like we haven't whooped their asses already, half of these "tough guys" had to be hauled out of there by their buddies. I'd say they've learned their lesson for now.

SAM

I don't think admitting defeat is in their vocabulary. But you're right, I guess, no point getting worked up over them. Anyway, wanna go out after school?

MIGUEL

Uhh, I'd love to, but I've already promised Sensei I'd pay him a visit to have a look at his laptop. Will probably take me most of the day to... disinfect it.

SAM

(looking a bit skeptical) Is it really that pressing? Just tell him to install an antivirus or something.

MIGUEL

Sensei, he, uh... I'd probably just end up with more work on my hands if I relied on him to get this stuff sorted out. Besides, mom was asking if I could invite him over for dinner tonight. It seemed like she had something special in mind.

SAM

Hm, does your Sensei often come around your place?

MIGUEL

Semi-regularly, yeah. Definitely more often since I got out of hospital.

SAM

And your mom? She didn't blame him for getting you into karate after the... accident?

MIGUEL

Oh, she totally did, she was furious with him at first, but she got over that eventually. I think she appreciates what Sensei went through to help me get back on my feet.

SAM

So he worked with you on your recovery? I didn't know he was qualified for that...

MIGUEL

Well, he was kind of learning on the go, and, uh, some of his methods were rather... unorthodox. But I doubt I'd have gotten out of the wheelchair as fast as I did if it hadn't been for his support.

SAM

Wow, you guys really are close, huh?

MIGUEL

Oh, yeah, we've been through thick and thin... (looks down at his body) Well, mostly thin.

SAM

Huh, look at Mr Modest over here. As if you weren't getting bulky right before my eyes!

MIGUEL

Well, I figured after that underwear model you had for a boyfriend I had no choice but to step up.

SAM

(flustered) Hey, you were pretty much all bones when I first started dating you!

MIGUEL

Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, you know what they say - appetite comes with eating.

SAM

Oh, you think I've got an appetite for a piece of you?

MIGUEL

Well, I've dealt with a maneater before. I know now to be prepared for anything.

SAM

Oh, is that so? (jabs him playfully between the ribs) And did you get out with all your ribs intact? (notices MIGUEL visibly flinching from her punch) Oh, Miguel, I'm sorry.

MIGUEL

No no, it's fine, it was nothing. (bumps his chest, putting on a brave face) You won't find any bite marks on this chest.

SAM

You better hope I don't. (pouting) I wonder who she's gonna sink her fangs into next...

CUT TO

...an open fridge, mostly empty, save for a few packs of processed food in various stages of depletion, and a lone bottle of Coors Banquet. A hand reaches for it from outside the edge of the screen and takes it out. We are in...

INT. JOHNNY'S FLAT - MIDDAY

We see JOHNNY opening the bottle while walking towards MIGUEL stationed at the kitchen table with JOHNNY's laptop.

JOHNNY

Sorry, kid, had to dump the rest of the juice. It tasted foul, couldn't even wash it down with booze. You want some water maybe?

He fires the bottle cap with his fingers. It bounces off the edge of the wastebasket and falls behind it with a clink indicating it has hit another piece of metal.

MIGUEL

Thanks, Sensei, I'm good. You know, I'm surprised we were even able to get this thing started without getting some ransom note.

JOHNNY

Ransom note? What would they be holding ransom?

MIGUEL

Your computer.

JOHNNY

But it's right here! (he sits down next to MIGUEL, pats the laptop) How would that work?

MIGUEL

Well, they would lock you out of it. Make you send them money to get it back working.

JOHNNY

Haha, as if this piece of junk was worth the bother. The only thing they'd get in the mail would be my fist coming at their face.

MIGUEL

They wouldn't give you their _actual_ address, Sensei. Just some anonymous crypto account.

JOHNNY

Right, what was I thinkin'? Bunch of pussies. I can picture them already - some pale pimpled tubs of lard slouched in front of their screens, glasses thick as bottle bottoms (he holds up the bottom of his bottle to his eye), sausage fingers covered with snot and chip crust...

MIGUEL

(taken aback) Whoa, are you sure you don't have some unresolved issues with tech nerds, Sensei?

JOHNNY

What, haven't you seen those rich dorks prancin' around, thinkin' they're hot shit? Like that Facebook guy, such punchable face.

MIGUEL

Well, he _is_ worth like a billion dollars. Makes me wonder why I am doing karate instead...

JOHNNY

HEY! You're doing it for respect, _and_ for babes! Not everything in life's about money.

MIGUEL

Right, I'm not sure how much it really works out there in the world. Guess I'm lucky I've got in with a girl whom I remind of her dad when I throw kicks.

JOHNNY

What, you're sayin' you're like LaRusso?! Get that out of your head, kid, you're nothing like that jackass!

MIGUEL

Well, Sensei, I happened to have a talk with him, and it'd seem we've got more than a few things in common.

JOHNNY

Oh, really? What bunk did he feed you?! I'm sure he cast himself as some knight in a shining armor, huh?

MIGUEL

Uh, not entirely. Still, just one question for you, Sensei - who ganged up on who back then?

JOHNNY

(sighs) Miguel, listen, just because I had friends who were also into karate doesn't mean...

MIGUEL

... doesn't mean you couldn't have fought fair... Alright, you know what, it doesn't matter any more. It's just... whatever gripes you may have had with Sensei LaRusso, let's put them to rest, ok? There's too much at stake for this stuff to get in the way. Me, Sam, everyone's counting on our team-up not to go down in flames.

JOHNNY

Relax, Miguel, it's gonna be fine. As long as we each do our own thing, there's nothing to worry about. Karate is karate... I mean whether you're fighting in self-defense or in self-offense only matters for the first hit anyway...

MIGUEL

Hey, I like the sound of that!

JOHNNY

...And if something comes up, we'll just take it to the mat.

MIGUEL

...Ok, let's hope nothing comes up, then... Anyway, going back to your laptop, the thing about ransomware, spyware, all this crap, is that it's usually not about the computer itself, but what's on it.

JOHNNY

Like what? You mean like my private pics?

MIGUEL

You're saying you've got any here? Just so I know which folders to avoid...

JOHNNY

Nah, they are all analog.

MIGUEL

Well, that's a relief. I meant like your work projects, or credit card details... You've bought anything on the net with credit card?

JOHNNY

I don't have a _credit card_. Not with my credit score.

MIGUEL

Oh, right, sorry, my bad. Well, then I guess all this malware has just been wasting its time here.

JOHNNY

They can cry me a river. Oh, by the way, talkin' 'bout wasting time, have you seen the shit they've been posting on our dojo Facebook page?

MIGUEL

Not really, I'm trying not to pay much attention to social media, don't wanna let that toxic stuff get to me.

JOHNNY

(takes out his phone) You should've seen the nerve on those assholes. Get a load of this (taps the screen, reads out a comment), "Old man yelling at kids. At least he could do it from his own lawn." Some prick here thinking he's a goddamn comedian.

MIGUEL

(stifles a laugh) That's... shameful, Sensei... What else do they write?

JOHNNY

Oh, check this out, (adopts a shrill voice) "This man has young children perform potentially... _hazardous_ acrobatics with no protective or sanitary measures implemented. How can such activity be tolerated in a public space?" What, she scared one of you scrapes his knee or something?

MIGUEL

Must be some Karen. Though it's probably good we moved to Miyagi-Do.

JOHNNY

Nah, it says Julie here. What else is there... (accidentally clicks in the wrong spot, starting an ad for male enhancement pills) Stupid phone! How do I shut up this crap?!

MIGUEL

Oooh, Sensei, you gearin' up for something? You know the ads on Facebook are targeted, right?

JOHNNY

(angrily punches the screen with his finger until it gets quiet, then makes an awkward face) What do you mean targeted? And no, I don't look for stuff like that. What, you think this cobra needs a pill to spring into action?!

MIGUEL

(cringes) No, of course not. Whatever you say, Sensei.

JOHNNY

Right. Ok, where was I? Uh, listen to this. "This dude stole my frisbee. I thought he was on drugs. After seeing the logo of his 'dojo', I'm now fully convinced of that." The hell is his problem with our logo?! It's badass! (talking to the screen now) And if you want your girly frisbee back, then come and get it, you pansy! (turns to MIGUEL) You know, I'd go to this guy's place and shove that frisbee up his asscrack. Can you see people's addresses here?

MIGUEL

No. Not unless they post pictures of their house. And you'd probably need to be friends with them on Facebook to see it, and good luck with that.

JOHNNY

So no way to track those douches down? I'd like to see them backtrack on this shit faster than a French tank riding in reverse gear. (gives a smug smirk, then mimes using the keyboard) Can't you use your hacking skills for that? I mean, kids all know this stuff nowadays, right?

MIGUEL

(frowns) Even if I had _any_ idea how to go about it, I'm pretty sure it'd be very illegal. Only way to track someone that I know of is if you have their phone ID. You can then see their phone's location by using the right app.

JOHNNY

So you can see where your phone is from another phone? Shit, that would've come in handy not long ago.

MIGUEL

Well, you know now. Better late than never, right? Here, let me show you. (takes the phone from JOHNNY, taps on it a couple of time, points the screen back to him) This is your phone's ID. As long as you have it, you'll be able to see where the phone is.

JOHNNY

(takes back the phone, nods) Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Those things have a habit of going missing, you know?

MIGUEL

(with a knowing smile) No doubt about that. (looks at the laptop) Hey, I think mom wanted us to come for dinner right about now.

JOHNNY

Sure, I'll be ready in a minute. (he raises from the table, still scrolling through comments) "I had Mr Lawrence install a TV at my house. If his performance then was any indication of his competence as a karate instructor, then I can only say avoid like a plague!"... That bitch! 

CUT TO

INT. LARUSSO'S HOUSE - AFTERNOON

We see DANIEL carefully place the Miyagi scroll he received from CHOZEN on a scanner, when AMANDA walks into the room, phone in hand.

AMANDA

Daniel, I've just heard from Counselor Blatt. She called me, sounding pretty shaken up, and said that Sam came into her office and started throwing obscenities and insulting the teaching staff in front of her.

DANIEL

Wait, Sam did what?!

AMANDA

She dared the Counselor to suspend her over it, too. Apparently, it started over getting Robby reinstated.

DANIEL

Oh, dear... Ok, do you know where Sam is?

AMANDA

I think she went straight to the dojo after getting back from school.

DANIEL

Alright, then I guess we should have a talk with her... Just give me a second to finish this up.

He looks at the scanner display to see that the operation is finished, and then takes out the scroll and rolls it back with reverence.

CUT TO

INT. LARUSSO'S DOJO

We see SAM practicing her moves, attacking the air relentlessly and with a fierce expression, her hair unruly and sticking to her forehead. Her backpack lies sprawled in the corner. She stops when DANIEL and AMANDA enter the chamber.

DANIEL

Sam, we heard what happened at school. What the hell was that, honey?! Are you trying to get yourself thrown out?

SAM

(wipes her brow) I don't care! I'm sick and tired of this damn school and their nonsense. All they care about is their PR.

AMANDA

We were told it was about Robby. What were you trying to do?

SAM

I was only trying to help him out somehow! I know he's too proud to ask for it himself, and who else is there to look out for him?! But they'd have him jump through so many hoops... Now I see that the school is doing its best to keep those like him out to save itself the trouble.

AMANDA

Honey, we're happy that you'd want to take initiative, but getting into arguments like that over the matter? And with the school counselor, no less? You're only hurting your prospects this way, and for what? Robby isn't your responsibility...

SAM

Isn't he?! I feel guilty for what happened to him, I feel that we all are. I... I shouldn't have started over with Miguel so soon. I mean... we weren't planning on starting anything, but... me and Robby didn't even get to have a real talk!

DANIEL

Sam, I'm so sorry for how things turned out with Robby. And when you're looking back, of course you can see ways in which this could have been avoided. But you can't beat yourself up over not being able to predict his reaction. In the end, it was Robby's decision to turn his back on us. We will help him see things differently, but it's going to take time.

SAM

But do we have time, dad?! (voice breaking) I just feel like he's so alone out there. His own father cares more about Miguel than about him. And now he's with that maniac and... How could you let him go there, dad?

DANIEL

I'm sorry, honey, I didn't know that was Robby's plan. I was as shocked as you were seeing him there that night. But you know we're working on this. We're going to get rid of Kreese so he never poisons another kid's mind around here, and then we'll put Robby back on the right track. But we have to deal with the fact that trying to rush things would probably only make them worse.

SAM

But what if it's too late by then? You know what these people are capable of...

DANIEL

We've got four months until the tournament, and we're going to win it. Robby is a good person at heart, you know that. He went to Cobra Kai out of anger, but that anger will wear off, and he'll realize what sort of man Kreese really is. I'm confident Robby will not allow to get himself brainwashed so quickly, if at all.

SAM

It's not just Kreese I'm afraid of... Now that he's surrounded by people all pushing him to let his worst parts take over, will he be able to resist them?

DANIEL

Honey, we have to have faith. Teenagers are impressionable by nature. That's why it's up to us to make an impression he won't be able to ignore. You may see Robby behave in terrible ways to impress the Cobras, but you must not get discouraged. I'm not saying you should turn the other cheek, but...

AMANDA

Ha! Don't even let that cross your mind, Sam. If he comes at you, well that's what the spray is for... Too bad there is no snake-repellent variety.

DANIEL

Or you could demonstrate the technique I've taught you. You've got an ace up your sleeve now, Sam. Just remember to use it wisely.

SAM

I so wish it never comes to us actually having to fight. I don't know if I could bear it. But I'm also worried it's exactly what she... they'll try to get him to do.

DANIEL

You remember how Robby stood up to his criminal buddies back in the day, right? They won't control him so easily, I think. Then again, a show of strength may be in order at some point. We're the peaceful ones, but that doesn't mean we have to be pushovers.

SAM

Those felons didn't have something that Cobra Kai does. But I hope you're right, dad. If only there was a way to talk things through with him. God, just thinking that he's living under the same roof with that monster... (she lets out a sob) how could it all end up like this?

DANIEL

(embraces her) It'll be alright, honey. It's a difficult time for all of us, but we'll get through this, I promise. I defeated Kreese more than once before, and now _we_ are going to do it again, for the final time... and I suspect there is a way in which Miyagi may help us with it still...

CUT TO

INT. DIAZ'S FLAT - LATE AFTERNOON

We see JOHNNY, MIGUEL, AND CARMEN lining up the dinner table lavishly set with bowls with pinto bean soup, plates with chicken fajitas, and smaller bowls filled with canchitas. Each of the diners also has a more or less full wine glass next to him/her.

JOHNNY

You know, I've got no idea what half this stuff is called, but it's all straight up heaven for the taste buds. (winks to CARMEN) Give my regards to the chef.

CARMEN

Why thank you, Johnny, but why not give her regards yourself? (turns to see YAYA coming out of the kitchen carrying a tray of tacos)

JOHNNY

Whoa, you're tellin' me there is more still?! (YAYA sets the tray before him) Oh, tacos, those I know! Eh, can't imagine where I'm gonna find room for these, but no way I'm passin' on tacos... (addresses YAYA, adopting a smooth tone) _Especially_ not ones that smell so... inviting.

YAYA

(mischievously) Buen Appetito, _Sensei!_

JOHNNY

(bites into the taco) Umm, it tastes... interesting! It's crunchy _and_ spicy. What is that?

YAYA lets out a low-key giggle. CARMEN smiles somewhat uncomfortably.

CARMEN

Yaya had to go all the way to the Mexican food market to get those. We call them Chapulines.

MIGUEL raises his eyebrows in alarm. JOHNNY remains oblivious.

JOHNNY

Chapo-lens?... Doesn't really ring a bell.

CARMEN

... it's grasshoppers coated in chili and some lime.

JOHNNY's mouth movement freezes. His cheeks pout, and it takes a supreme effort of will for him to prevent his eyes from bugging out. His hand squeezes the half-eaten taco convulsively, causing the rear part of a fried grasshopper to slip out and hit the plate. YAYA comes behind him and gives him a hearty slap on the back.

YAYA

(confidentially, in Spanish) I can fetch you a barf-bag if you need it, amigo. Do try to hold it in, though, they make for an excellent _afrodisiaco._

JOHNNY

(gives an uncertain thumbs-up) Gracias. Don't worry, I'm ok, this is, uh... _delicioso_. (grabs the wine glass) Still, I think I'd better wash it down. Cheers!

CARMEN

Cheers, Johnny!

MIGUEL

(after raising the glass and taking a symbolic sip). So it was Yaya that did all this?

CARMEN

Yeah, I wanted to help of course, but she insisted that now was the time for me to celebrate.

MIGUEL

So what are we celebrating? Some holiday I've missed? It's not exactly Cinco de Mayo yet.

CARMEN

(exchanges meaningful looks with JOHNNY) It's our private celebration, Miggy. You could call it... (bites on her lip) a coming out party.

MIGUEL

(frowns) A coming out party? For whom?

CARMEN

For me... and for your Sensei.

She looks at JOHNNY in a way that leaves no doubt as to what she meant. A look of shock gradually comes over MIGUEL.

MIGUEL

Wait, are you saying that the two of you are... (he casts frantic glances alternatingly at CARMEN and JOHNNY, who now has an apologetic expression) Yaya, you _knew_ about this?!

YAYA

(beaming, in Spanish) Did I know about it, Miggy? (she gives CARMEN a nudge) I was the one pulling the strings all along!

MIGUEL

So I'm the last one to hear about this! (rises from his chair, holding his head) Ok, this is too much to take in. I need to grab some air, sorry guys!

He strides to the door and gets out, ignoring JOHNNY holding his hand out to him. CARMEN looks with worry at JOHNNY, who motions her to calm down.

JOHNNY

Stay here, I'm gonna talk to him.

He walks out of the house to see MIGUEL pacing to and fro compulsively, eyes fixed on his flip flops. JOHNNY approaches him, arms spread to the sides.

JOHNNY

Look, champ, me and Carmen... we weren't keeping you in the dark. It all started recently and pretty suddenly, too. In fact, I wanted to come clean to you on this the night Cobras attacked you. Then I had a chat with Carmen and she suggested we did it this way.

MIGUEL

(shakes his head violently) I can't believe this! All this time I've been trying to help you hook up with a chick, and this is what it's come down to?!... And what about Ali?!

JOHNNY

Ali's out of the picture, don't worry about that! We had a great day together, and at the end of it we decided not to try and dust off the past. She gave me a blessing to be with your mother, in fact.

MIGUEL

Oh well, if _Ali_ gave her blessing, then I guess that settles everything, doesn't it?... (looking conflicted) I trusted you!

JOHNNY

(takes a step towards MIGUEL) And you can still trust me, Miguel! I'll never let anything bad happen to you, _or_ your mother... Hell, the last guy she went out with, I later heard him brag to his buddy about plannin' to pump 'n dump her (MIGUEL shuts his eyes, frowning deeply)... Sorry for the expression, kid. Anyway, I had to _persuade_ him to give it up... Now look, I may not be a stepdad of your dreams, I get it. You know I've screwed up with my own kid. But...

MIGUEL

It's not about that, Sensei.

JOHNNY

Well, then what _is_ it about?

Listen, you and Carmen, you guys gave me a new lease on life, I’m serious! And I swear to you, I'll do everything I can to not make you regret it.

MIGUEL

...I know, it's just... weird, to think you're now going to be my...

JOHNNY

Miguel, I've told you I'll always be your teacher. I'm not going back on that. I'd like to think I'm your friend, too. It seems like a decent start if we're to be a family. But if you want to leave it at that, then that's what it's going to be... So what do you say, champ? Are we cool?

MIGUEL looks at him pensively. Gradually, his severe expression relents, and gives way to a look of deep emotion and affection.

MIGUEL

... we're cool, Sensei. (gives him a mighty hug) Welcome to the family, dad.

JOHNNY

(hugs him back, obviously moved himself) Thanks, man. But you know, maybe pump the brakes a little on this whole 'dad' thing. It kinda makes it feel awkward. At least let's wait until the wedding.

MIGUEL

(releases him) You guys have anything planned already?

JOHNNY

Nah, too much goin' on lately to think about that. (sees CARMEN at the door, a look of relief on her face upon seeing them reconcile) Then again, those plans can change at a moment's notice, if you know what I mean.

MIGUEL

I _think_ I have an idea...(suddenly has a realization) Wait, so this is why that ad played to you... Oh maaan!

CARMEN

An ad? What ad?

JOHNNY

It's nothing, Carmen. Just some bullshit commercial on my phone. Total coincidence.

MIGUEL

I'll never get the thought out of my head now, thanks a lot... Anyway, if I'm going to be your son... where does that leave Robby?

JOHNNY

Well, that's the hard part, isn't it. I know you two haven't been on the best of terms...

MIGUEL

That's putting it lightly...

JOHNNY

... but after we're through with Kreese, I can't just hang him out to dry again... I mean, maybe he'll continue to want nothing to do with me. He'll be legal age soon, and it'll be his choice to make at that point. But I'm going to try to get through to him, and maybe... just maybe you two are gonna have to learn to be stepbros.

MIGUEL

Hoo boy, now that'd be a twist to put Yaya's soap operas to shame. Can't say I've got a good feeling about this, especially when I look back on how our last meeting ended.

JOHNNY

You've got a right to feel like this, of course. And I'm not goin' to force you to become friends or anything. Just keep in mind that, what Robby did to you... I hold a lot of blame for that, too.

MIGUEL

Well, he _is_ your son, I suppose. Can't fault you for not giving up on him... (smiles) But first I'm going to make it clear to him who's the big bro in the family.

JOHNNY

That' what I'm hopin' for! But don't get too cocky too fast, kid. You done lickin' your wounds after that beatdown you were given?

MIGUEL

Yeah... I think. I am done being treated with kid gloves, that's for sure.

JOHNNY

No worries, man. What, you think that with our new partners I'd make it look like Eagle Fang is for pussies?! They won't even know what hit 'em. From tomorrow on, gloves are off, so you'd better be ready.

MIGUEL

(smirking) You've got that, Sensei.

JOHNNY

Good. Now go do your homework or something. I'd like to have a word with your mom.

MIGUEL

Alright, but I want her back before midnight!

JOHNNY

Hey, you're the man, bro.

MIGUEL goes back in. JOHNNY and CARMEN exchange looks.

JOHNNY

Well, guess it didn't go as bad as I thought.

CARMEN

You needn't have worried, Johnny. I can't imagine Miggy preferring somebody else in your place.

JOHNNY

There was always the chance he wouldn't want to see anyone in this place. He was about to become the man of the house after all.

CARMEN

With you at his side, he'll become more of a man than I could've even dreamed for him to be... and not just in karate. He's already matured so much since you took him under your wing.

JOHNNY

Yeah, but it's not like I can take all the credit. I mean I'm not much of a role model.

CARMEN

Johnny, you're being too hard on yourself. I see you feel you’re to blame for what happened between you and Robby, and I understand the pain it must be causing you. I just want you to know that, even though I'm sure it'll be hard for me to face the one who nearly made my baby boy paralyzed, I support you trying to reconcile with him one hundred per cent. (JOHNNY smiles, awkwardly, but with genuine gratitude) Me and Yaya are going to pray for you two to find peace, like you prayed with Yaya for Miguel.

JOHNNY

(moved) Thank you, Carmen, I appreciate it. You know, if it weren't for you and Miguel, I never would have really believed I could be a father, a family man. I still sometimes catch myself thinking that this is some dream I'm about to wake up from, lying on the floor with a stiff neck and beer bottles scattered all around me.

CARMEN

Well, Johnny, maybe it is that image that was the dream, a nightmare you've broken free from at last? Now let's make it fade from memory never to return, yes?

JOHNNY

Yeah... And if that was the dream, then I guess this makes you my Prince Charming, huh?

CARMEN

Hmm, maybe. Now here's a gender swap I can get behind. So, shall we see if I can snap you out of this dream?

JOHNNY

Give it your best shot, babe.

They embrace and kiss - deeply. We zoom out.

CUT TO

EXT. STRIP MALL - DUSK

We see JOHNNY walking along the front side of the strip mall. He stops a small distance away from the front of the Cobra Kai dojo, then composes himself and walks right up to the entrance. He looks inside through a window, but sees the lights are out and there are no signs of activity inside. He moves past the dojo.

CUT TO

INT. GENERAL STORE

We see JOHNNY pick out Coors bottles from the fridge, one, two. He reaches for a third, but stops himself before taking ahold of it. He withdraws his hand. Next he grabs some random packaged goods from the shelves, though with a bit more discrimination than we would normally expect from him. He rotates one package in his hand and reads the contents on the back.

JOHNNY

(to himself) "Your daily source of protein, vitamin E, _and_ electrolytes. Ok, that sounds good.

He shoves the package into the shopping basket, and moves to the checkout counter, only to see a substantial number of customers lined up for it. He sighs, irritated.

JOHNNY

What, is the cash register broken again?!

The last person in line turns towards him. It is...

TORY

(alarmed) You! What are you doing here?

JOHNNY

(raised eyebrows) Well, if it isn't Femme Furious! What a welcome surprise! (mimics tipping a nonexistent hat) What I'm doing here? I _live_ around here, sweetheart. What are _you_ doing here, is the question. I saw the dojo's closed.

TORY

So you came to snoop? Well, tough luck, the class ended early today.

JOHNNY

And why was that? Someone got choked out?

TORY

(snorts) As if we would stop the class for that... Sensei had somewhere to be.

JOHNNY

Maybe somebody was pocketing his watches at the shelter again.

(motions to her basket, filled with vegetables, dairy, eggs, pasta, and other wholesome foods) So, mom called in to do the groceries in between raiding houses?

TORY

(angry frown) None of your damn business!

JOHNNY

Hey, no disrespect intended. Balanced diet is a key to kickin' ass. That spinach I see there? Popeye would approve. 

TORY

(trying to put the basket away from JOHNNY's view) Who?

JOHNNY

Uhh, kids these days. Nevermind.

You know, I saw what you did at LaRusso's place. Pretty impressive, gotta admit.

TORY

Shows you what you can achieve with a committed Sensei.

JOHNNY

Yea, right, committed to gettin' your asses thrown in jail, maybe. Didn't Robby tell you guys what a pleasant stay he had there?

TORY

He made it plain enough that you wouldn't last a day in there by showing mercy.

JOHNNY

Well then I guess you'd better take that lesson to heart, seein' as you're headed that way anyways. You know, we made a deal with Kreese not to snitch on any of you, but if you want, we could always make an exception.

TORY

You made a deal with Sensei? Why would he agree to anything with you?!

JOHNNY

Well, for him it was a choice between that and gettin' an everlovin' shit beaten out of him. You should've seen LaRusso, all gearin' up to deliver his Miyagi fatality.

TORY

That's not what Robby told me happened that night...

JOHNNY

So you two are close? (TORY gives him a pointed look) Right, none of my business. Anyway, Robby was too busy comin' round from a close encounter between his forehead and a locker to really know what was goin' on. Trust me when I say your old man talks the big game, but he comes to the bargaining table when he knows he's beaten. Although I'm pretty sure there would've been no bargaining if it weren't for Miguel and... him showing up at the last second.

TORY

Miguel was there too? Why?!

JOHNNY

I figure he came running to stop us from committing... aggravated manslaughter I think is the name for it. Because to be honest, both of us at that point were all for puttin' that "no mercy" rule into effect.

TORY

(suspicious)... so what was the deal?

JOHNNY

Surprised he didn't tell you. We agreed not to finish him off or sic the cops on him... and you, and he agreed to pack it in after Cobra Kai gets its ass beat in the tournament.

TORY

(defiantly) And if we win?

JOHNNY

Our deal didn't really account for that. But if you think we're goin' to sit idly by while you and your buddies turn the town into an action movie set, then you've got another thing comin', no matter who wins the tournament.

TORY

So it's about Cobra Kai's survival, then. Seems like the stakes are clear enough.

JOHNNY

For Kreese, they are. Not for you. Why are you so intent on throwin' in your lot with that nutcase?!

TORY

Do I have to say it again? It' not...

JOHNNY

... my business. Yeah, whatever, be a good little monster for your karate grampa, just don't come cryin' when he doesn't repay you with the same loyalty you've shown him. And take it from an old Cobra, he won't, he'll throw you to the wolves once he feels you're no longer useful.

TORY

Thanks for the warning, but Sensei Kreese at least doesn't teach lessons that leave his students in a coma.

JOHNNY

(sighs) Sure, of course, here we go again. So I made a mistake, alright? I forgot to make it clear that you show mercy _once you know_ you've got your opponent beat. Seemed pretty self-evident to me, but my bad anyways. But you know what else I did? I stayed by Miguel's side every step of the way through his recovery, and I would have done the same for any of you! Even Penis Breath, though his breath does smell like an unwashed penis...

TORY

Wait, which one is that? Oh, you mean Shit Breath.

JOHNNY

Yea, we're probably thinkin' of the same guy... So anyway, I've stayed by Miguel, and where the hell have you been? Oh yeah, that's right, you were out for some phony vengeance that no one asked for, least of all Miguel. So that's what Cobra Kai loyalty amounts to - excuses to go beat up random people.

TORY

(defensive) Not random people - enemies.

JOHNNY

Oh, really? From what I've heard it was my kid that kicked Miguel off the railing, and he's now with you. So what's the difference between an enemy and an ally? Wait, let me guess, it's whether or not you've got hots for him, huh?

TORY rolls her eyes, but doesn't answer. Her turn at the counter finally comes, and she addresses the shopkeeper.

TORY

I'll have a hot dog with that, mustard topping.

JOHNNY

Uh, friendly advice, I wouldn't be eating out here unless I was _real_ close to home.

TORY

Thanks, but it's not for me.

JOHNNY

Oh, so is this some new Cobra Kai battle plan? Defeat your enemies by giving them food poisoning?

TORY

Not quite...

CUT TO

EXT. STRIP MALL

TORY exits the general store, followed by JOHNNY, to be met by the HOMELESS LADY, awaiting her expectantly.

TORY

(hands her the hot dog) Here you go.

HOMELESS LADY

Bless you, my dear!

JOHNNY

(to TORY) Wait, she your mother or something?

TORY

Or something.

HOMELESS LADY

Ha ha, were it that she was, lover boy! I would sure know how to steer _her_ career! (grabs her own buttocks suggestively)

TORY

(with a look of distaste) So you two know each other?

HOMELESS LADY

Do we not?! Blondie here can't get enough of me!

JOHNNY

Yeah, you keep tellin' yourself that, wench! (to TORY) She was my first... marketing agent. But anyway, have I just caught you feedin' tramps?

HOMELESS LADY

Hey, who you callin' tramp, laddie?! I'm top class in my line of work!

TORY

(to JOHNNY) And now what it's it to you if you did?

JOHNNY

I don't know, how does it square with the whole "no mercy for the weak" thing? (TORY shrugs, JOHNNY chuckles) Seriously, this is some grade A blackmail material right here. If your _Sensei_ found out you were helpin' out beggars by his dojo, your butt would out of there faster than you could yell "strike first". He's got enough of those around down where he lives.

TORY

(after a moment's hesitation)... did you say earlier that Sensei lives in a shelter?

JOHNNY

That's right, I did. What does it tell you about him, huh? Your king Cobra, your ruthless ruler depends on the charity of others to get by... Well, he used to at least. Maybe he's squeezed out enough cash from you by now to get out of there. In any case, think again if this is the guy you're willin' to lay down your life for. I'm not gonna bother you any longer, but before I go, I want you to know that the doors to Eagle Fang remain open for you.

TORY

(derisively) You guys even have doors there? Last time I saw you you were training in a public park.

JOHNNY

Uh,you know what I meant. Plus we've relocated already.

TORY

Yeah, to Miyagi-Do, I presume. Have fun playing second fiddle to them.

JOHNNY

HEY! We play second fiddle to no one! Y'all are gonna find that out soon enough, and it's up to you if you wanna find out the hard way or not.

TORY

I'm looking forward to it. Goodbye, _Sensei_.

JOHNNY

Think on what I've said. It's not too late for you, whatever you may think... and it's not too late for Robby, either.

TORY casts a questioning glance at him, without saying anything. The two go their separate ways.

CUT TO

INT. AIRPORT - ARRIVALS LOUNGE - EVENING

We see KREESE sprawled in a chair, absent-mindedly playing with his cigar cutter. His mouth is moving as if trying to find a cigar to bite on. He hears lip-smacking voices coming from the side, and, casting a glance in that direction, sees a corpulent lady petting and kissing her purse puppy with what seems to be total abandon. He shakes his head and looks at a table with a stack of magazines to his other side. With a look of frustrated resignation, he lays a hand on the pile and grabs the magazine from the top. It's an issue of Glamour with a plus-sized woman with her fist raised and the tagline "See the women that define badass!"

KREESE

(snorts) Here is the country I fought for. Asylum run by inmates...

A shadow falls over him.

OFF-SCREEN VOICE

Not if we have anything to say about it, Captain, my Captain.

Kreese looks up from the magazine, to see

TERRY SILVER

Giving him a mock salute.

Same imposing stature, same impish twinkle, same pronounced angular jaw bearing a predatory grin, now topped with a pencil mustache, and, of course, the same jet-black ponytail... except the slicked-back hair now clings to his scalp so tightly it kind of looks painted on. This is unmistakably the Terry Silver we know, and despite added wrinkles, he projects the same aura of chaotic vigor. He is wearing a hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts.

KREESE rises from his chair.

KREESE

Terry...

SILVER

Johnny...

They slap hands together (think Dutch and Dillon in Predator), then bear hug, laughing merrily. SILVER holds on to KREESE's shoulders.

SILVER

Lookin' sharp, Cap! How long has it been?!

KREESE

You too, partner. And it's been too long, seems like whole 'nother life. (looks at the clock behind him). I thought your flight wasn't due for another hour?

SILVER

What can I say, Johnny? I love surprising people. Besides, you really thought I'd fly commercial? What, you think I've hit a slump, huh? (gives him a playful poke)

KREESE

That's what you told me! So you didn't fly in from Honduras?

SILVER

Sorry, Johnny, you never know who's listening. I figured if that flight never made it here, I'd know my phone is bugged! (guffaws heartily)... No, I came from Panama. There was some account closing matter I had to oversee.

KREESE

Still getting around a lot, aren't you?

SILVER

You know me, Johnny. I'm a shark - the day I stop moving is the day I die.

KREESE

That's good. And your business doing well? What was the name - Dyna-tox?

SILVER

Dyna-tox? Johnny, my friend, that's ancient history! I change these names more often than I change my squeezes! But under the different names and shell companies and PO boxes it is the same business. And boy, let me tell you, I've been on a roll this last couple of years. The world's been my oyster, and I've made it churn out pearls faster than an M60 churns out shell casings! And you remember how fast that was, right Cap?

KREESE

How could I forget? So it's been that good for you, huh?

SILVER

Oh yeah, no bullshit! Ever since me and my industry pals helped get that bozo Bolsonaro elected, so much prime real estate opened up in the Amazon that there hasn't been an ounce of waste I couldn't accommodate!

KREESE

You and your _pals_? I'd have thought you'd have taken out all the competition by now?

SILVER

Now that right here's a Cobra thinking! But you know, the beauty of waste is that people make enough of it to go around for all of us. And we band together to deal with those pesky "environmental activists" and to bribe... oh, sorry I meant lobby governments that don't support honest free enterprise!

KREESE

Right, don't all these newfangled regulations get in the way?

SILVER

Ha! Johnny, a law is only as strong as the will of the one that enforces it! And you can always find some place where that will is... receptive to a suggestion with proper backing behind it. The Amazon in particular is open for business, my friend, a real new frontier! Hey, what do you say after we're done here, I'm gonna set up a dojo for you in one of those tribes?! You will be like a chief to them, Johnny! 

KREESE

You serious? Like I want to spend the rest of my life in some godforsaken shithole surrounded by savages in grass skirts?

SILVER

Aah, they only put these on to fleece money off of clueless gringos, Johnny. Then they get right back into their gaps and wranglers. I've also seen them pull down antennas from their huts before tourists show up. They get it done faster than you can close an umbrella, man!

KREESE

Even so, I don't know about that. (looks at the Glamour magazine) Though then again...

SILVER

Think about it, Cap. This is a business opportunity ripe for picking. You could be a god to these men, and as long as you're willing to accept a night with their wives as payment, they've got you covered. I mean, the shaving situation with their ladies is a bit hit and miss, but in the worst case, you can always show them machetes need not be just for hacking vines and lopping off chicken heads, HAHA!

KREESE

Will think about it. But first we've got a score to settle here.

SILVER

No kiddin', Johnny! Tell me all about it! To hear the Cobra Kai name again after all these years, it was like a lightning bolt struck me from the phone! A cobra doesn't shed its skin, huh!

KREESE

Well, they do actually... Anyway, it wasn't my idea, an old student of mine reopened the dojo, but I had to oust him when I saw him... waver in his teachings.

SILVER

Aah, he got soft, huh? No surprise, 'men' today don't know what it means to be hard. You did the right thing, Johnny. Cobra Kai can't stand for some bleeding-heart bullshit.

KREESE

I thought I could set him straight, he isn't without potential. But he didn't have the heart to teach his kids the way things really are out there. One of the students paid the price, and then I had to step in. Can you believe I'm teaching his own kid now?

SILVER

HAHA! That's gold, Johnny! Total humiliation! Guy must be hell of a screwup! So what do you even need me for? Seems like you're on top of things!

KREESE

My former student, after I kicked him out he went for help to our... mutual friend.

SILVER

Wait, you mean... Danny boy's still around?! (KREESE nods) NO SHIT! Oh man, I'm so glad you called me, this is gonna be so much fun! So he's got a dojo now?

KREESE

Called it Miyagi-Do. Started it after seeing Cobra Kai's back on.

SILVER

Couldn't leave it well enough alone, huh? Good, makes him a fair game. The slope's bit it by now, right?

KREESE

Dead and buried. Not like I was, heh.

SILVER

HAHA, damn right, Cap'n! Cobra Kai never dies! So, Danny boy's got any students to worry about?

KREESE

That's the thing. When my student left, he took some kids with him, including last year's All-Valley champion.

SILVER

Huh! You're saying Cobra Kai won the tournament last year? Nice!

KREESE

Yeah, that's how I heard about it being back. Couldn't get that kid on my side, though. He and my student are like family to each other... which is ironic seeing as he had to fight his actual kid in the finals.

SILVER

Did he? That's some real clusterf**k right here. So what's that kid like?

KREESE

The champ, you mean? He's from... Ecuador I believe. Gifted, but too much of a softie inside to be a good Cobra Kai material. Too upright.

SILVER

So these damn immigrants even pushing us out of all American sports like karate? What a sad state of things... From Ecuador, you say? What's his name?

KREESE

It's Diaz.

SILVER

Oh, give me a break, half the South America is named Diaz. What's his first name?

KREESE

Miguel. Why is it so important?

SILVER

Knowledge is power, my friend. Miguel Diaz... now that's funny. Next thing you're gonna tell me he lives with a single mom?

KREESE

I believe that's correct. How could you know?

SILVER

(chuckles) Call it a hunch. You know, I may just be in touch with someone interested in little Diaz's current whereabouts. Someone who knows how to show his appreciation. You're gonna have to send me a pic of this kid so I can show it to him. But all this in due time. So, Johnny, you came here with your own ride?

KREESE

Nah, had to take a... cab.

SILVER

So you ain't got your own wheels? Man, this just won't do! How can you live in this country without your own ride? Can't have the Cobra Kai Sensei plodding the streets like some bum! Any good car dealerships in town? We're gonna fix you right up!

KREESE

Funny you should ask. Guess what Danny boy does for a living now.

SILVER

(cackles insolently) No way! You're just bustin' my balls now, Johnny?! Danny boy the car salesman! This is just too perfect!

KREESE

Wait 'till you see his billboards.

SILVER

He's got billboards!? And let me guess, he's got his smug lil' mug plastered over them, am I right?! (KREESE nods) HAHA, I think I'm gonna have my pilot fly through them to earn his bonus this month.

KRRESE

(frowns) Don't you mean severance package?

SILVER

Hah, you think I'd keep a guy who couldn't stomach a little stunt like that around?! I should tell you about that time I had him fly over 2 thousand miles carrying 50 tons of spent nuclear fuel, all below radar altitude and over Colombia where they shoot at planes just for kicks. Anyway, as much as I'd like to come over and say hello, I'm sure as hell not gonna drive up his profits. Plus I think it's best I lay low for a while. He's not the only game in town, right?

KREESE

Pretty sure I saw some dumb commercial from another dealer... Tom Cole, I think.

SILVER

Good, we'll check on Google and pay him a visit first thing in the morning. Now let's get outta here...

They walk out of the lounge, with SILVER holding KREESE's shoulder.

CUT TO

INT. TOM COLE'S AUTO DEALERSHIP - MORNING

We see TOM COLE chatting up his secretary when KREESE and SILVER, now wearing a black trenchcoat, enter. He breaks the conversation and approaches them with a wide smile.

COLE

Welcome, gentlemen! What can Cole's Auto do for you on this beautiful day?

SILVER

A beautiful new day indeed! My good friend here would like to get back in the saddle, so to speak, and we're looking for a pure-bred stallion with proper horsepower, aren't we, Captain?

KREESE

You've got that right, Terry.

COLE

Men after my own heart, I see! I'm sure you'll find just what you've been looking for!... My representative will show you around in a second. In the meantime, perhaps I can offer you gentlemen a cup of Nespresso to start the day on a good note?

SILVER

My idea of starting a day on a good note involves the news of a nuclear plant meltdown. What about you, Johnny?

KREESE

Mine involves a cigar and a shot of Jack Daniels.

COLE

(ill at ease) Well, I'm afraid we don't serve this kind of beverages... at least not in public view (winks).

SILVER

(amicably) It's alright. Let's drink to conclude a transaction, not to start it. So, how's business?

COLE

Oh, most excellent, thank you.

SILVER

Been countering those kicks from the competition?

COLE

Putting up defenses the best we can. Although I have to say, with this whole karate business that LaRusso's been playing around with, the image of the entire industry here in the Valley has kind of taken a hit. Makes us all look unprofessional.

SILVER

Oh man, that's sad to hear. Believe me, I'm no stranger to suffering from undeserved bad PR. This LaRusso guy must be a real thorn in your side, huh?

COLE

Oh, don't even get me started on him. Thought after that school fight started by his students we'd manage to get rid of him and rebuild our reputation with customers and manufacturers. But he somehow managed to weasel his way out of responsibility, and even poached an employee of mine! Can you imagine the nerve of this guy?!

SILVER

No surprise here, these wops are harder to stamp out than cockroaches. Poached an employee? That's interesting, mind telling me who that was?

COLE

(shrugs) Not sure why you'd want to know...

SILVER

I'm looking into setting up a little start-up around these parts, and one thing I can't stand in my workers is disloyalty. So just in case he ever shows up with a CV at my door...

COLE

With the way the whole dealership industry is heading in this town now, I can't say this is all that improbable. Alright, let me check if it was Ramenoush or something... (takes out his phone) He should still be listed on our website, I think we even have his mugshot there.

SILVER

Oh, that'd be excellent, thank you. (to KREESE, who looks at him questioningly, in low voice) Remember, Johnny, knowledge is power.

COLE

Anoush No-ro-uzi, right. Here he is.

He shows the screen to SILVER, who looks at it with what is at first an expression of bewilderment, which progressively gives way to a positively diabolical grin.

SILVER

(laughing silently, to KREESE) Johnny, my fiend, I can't believe this! Stars truly are alignin' for us right this very moment!

KREESE

Why? What are you seeing here?

SILVER

What I'm seein' is basically a wimpier and pastier version of the man I was about to call about little Diaz... And I think I already know what I'm gonna ask of him to return the favor. (to COLE) Mr Cole, I believe I've just caught sight of an opportunity for us to enter into a most mutually beneficial partnership...

FADE TO BLACK


	3. Episode 3

FADE IN

INT. LARUSSO DOJO - MORNING

We fade in on DANIEL, outfitted in a white gi, going through his kata ritual, bending and straightening, lifting and lowering, extending and withdrawing his limbs in an unerring synchrony, eyes closed. The dojo is otherwise empty and bathed in a warm morning glow. A non-diegetic flute music adds to the atmosphere of unbroken tranquility...

...until the door to the dojo suddenly slides open to reveal BERT.

DANIEL

What...(notices a look of alarm on BERT's face) what is it?

BERT

(imploringly) I'm sorry to disturb you, Sensei, but... I think you should have a look at this...

CUT TO

EXT. LARUSSO DOJO

We cut to a view of koi carps, crowded together, flapping their fins just below the water's surface...

... when in a rapid movement a hand disturbs the picture, breaking the surface and making a grab for the koi, which scatter disorientingly in all directions.

Cut to MITCH frantically withdrawing his hand from the water. He is standing at the edge of the pool, next to JOHNNY and the other students (SAM isn't there).

MITCH

OW! I THINK IT BIT ME!

JOHNNY

C'mon, don't be a pussy, Penis Breath! You scared of their flappy little toothless gums?! Then how are you going to fight a cobra, huh? Get your hand back in there!

HAWK

Hey, Assface, maybe you should stick your head in there and breathe out? I'm sure all the carp will go belly up then.

MITCH

Hey, screw you, Hawk! And you call me Assface again and...

HAWK

And what? You gonna steal my tic tacs?

MITCH looks at him reproachfully, but doesn't answer. He readies himself to strike the pond again when...

DANIEL

HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Everybody turns to look at DANIEL approaching them hastily, look of angry astonishment, with BERT in tow.

JOHNNY

Relax, Dan. I've just figured I'm gonna give our students here a little special warm-up while you're in there stretching your bones.

MIGUEL

(alarmed, to JOHNNY) Wait, so you haven't actually cleared this with him?!

DANIEL

(to JOHNNY) ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! You told them to punch the koi?!

JOHNNY

Not punch, just strike out, grab 'em, and haul them out of the water.

DANIEL

Mother of God, tell me this isn't happening and I'm still asleep. And just... what was that supposed to accomplish?! Fish cannot hit back!

JOHNNY

According to Penis Breath here, they can fight back alright. And what, you sayin' you don't see the use in this? What if the kids get stranded on a desert island one of these days with no food and only their fists about them, huh? This might save their lives!

DANIEL

But... that's not what karate is for! It's not a fishing technique!

JOHNNY

And just who's to say what karate is and isn't for?! When you're starving, hunting for food sure seems like self-defense to me. Besides, didn't you say that Mr Miyagi's ancestors were fishermen? How do you know they never fought sea monsters with karate? Like these giant octopuses they've got there?

MIGUEL makes a protesting face; it appears he's about to interject, but stops himself at the last second, choosing to just shake his head instead. HAWK looks like he is struggling not to burst into laughter.

DEMETRI

(to MIGUEL and HAWK, confidentially) I think your Sensei watches too much of _that_ kind of anime...

DANIEL

(to JOHNNY) Because we don't live in a fantasy land, alright! Ok, enough of this nonsense. I see any of you messing with my koi again, and Eagle Fang is banned from this dojo, is that understood?

DEMETRI

I just want to be on record that I made a conscientious objection to this. On the grounds that this probably falls under animal abuse.

BERT

Me too!

JOHNNY

More like on the grounds you were scared they were gonna snap your hand off, big mouth. And you, Bert, they could probably swallow whole. (to DANIEL) And sure, why prepare kids for the harsh realities of the world, huh? Pretty sure I saw a fishing rod at your place, I guess it's better when you sink hooks into them instead, right?

DANIEL

(fiercely)... Alright, smart guy. You want bloodshed here, you want to give the kids a killer instinct?! Fine, I think I just might have something for you. Hold on while I grab a few things, and don't even let me hear a splash of water while I'm inside!

JOHNNY

(while DANIEL walks away) Whatever. As if it wasn't a perfect training opportunity for fighting cobras. They slither the same, they've got the same scaly, slippery hide...

MIGUEL

Actually, Sensei, snakes have dry, leathery skin...

JOHNNY

What?! You pullin' a fast one on me, kid? 'Slippery like a snake', isn't that even a saying?

MIGUEL

Well it's just a figure of speech, Sensei. It's not... anatomically correct.

JOHNNY

Bunch of know-it-alls around here. Maybe you should be signing up for a Jeopardy tournament instead of the All Valley?

MIGUEL

We may be in jeopardy already if this is how our cooperation is to look like. What's next, are we going to play demolition derby with Mr Miyagi's cars while Sensei LaRusso's not looking?

JOHNNY

(shocked face) Miguel... there may be a sensei in you yet!... No, just kiddin', I had a look at these beauties and it'd be helluva shame to waste such vintages on a bunch of snot-faced brats.

MIGUEL

(with a 'what else could I've expected?' expression) I'm glad to hear your priorities are in order as always, Sensei.

HAWK

(to noone in particular) Come for the karate, stay for the drama. I already feel I'm gonna enjoy myself here...

CUT TO

INT. LARUSSO'S HOUSE

We see DANIEL rummaging through a kitchen cabinet. He is approached by SAM, in the gi but otherwise looking a bit disheveled.

SAM

(yawning) Sorry for being late, dad. I must've knocked myself out with my yesterday's session so much that my brain just didn't register the alarm clock. Anyway, what are you looking for?

DANIEL

Hi, honey. I'm just about done here. I'm going to give them a lesson they won't soon forget.

SAM

(alert) You sound a bit on edge. Have I missed something?

DANIEL

Just Johnny giving the umpteenth reason why you can't let this man out of your sight when he's around. But don't worry, he's _inspired_ me to come up with a special Miyagi-Do challenge.

He continues to collect items from the drawers, when suddenly ANTHONY enters the kitchen.

ANTHONY

I've heard you screaming outside. Have you told them to get out of here? Why even allow this riffraff into our backyard?

DANIEL

Good morning to you too, Anthony. Them being here is only temporary. Anyway, how about joining us this time? I've got something really fun in store for today.

ANTHONY

Only way I'd be going out there is to hold the door on their way out. You humiliated me in front of them, dad, remember?

DANIEL

Apology isn't humiliation, Anthony. And it isn't wise to hold grudges.

ANTHONY

What?! Didn't all this start with you trying to shut down your childhood bully's karate club? You sure are the one to talk, dad! I'm not sticking my nose out of _here_ as long as they're out _there_ , and don't even try to force me otherwise!

SAM

That's a very convenient excuse for not leaving the house you've found yourself, Anthony.

Ignoring her, ANTHONY strides out of the kitchen. DANIEL sighs resignedly, shuts the drawers, and turns to SAM, his hands full with...

SAM

Chopsticks? Are we in for a sushi-eating contest?

DANIEL

Uuuh, not _quite_...

CUT TO

EXT. LARUSSO DOJO

DANIEL and SAM walk outside. MIGUEL, seeing the state of SAM's hair, gives her a knowing smile, to which she answers with an awkward smile of her own. JOHNNY eyes the chopsticks suspiciously.

JOHNNY

So that's your big idea? I mean, I figured these were for pickin' up fish that's already on the plate, but I guess we can try to do it this way as well...

DANIEL

(sighs) I'm _not_ gonna have you molest my koi again... (raises voice) Alright, everyone listen up. So, you guys want to be great white hunters? (CHRIS frowns) Sorry, Chris, just an expression. Anyway, great things often have small beginnings. And so we’re going to start small. Mr Miyagi, my Sensei, he’d say that whoever can catch a _fly_ with chopsticks will go on to accomplish anything he… or she wants in life. Well, I happened to succeed at this particular task… and now I can’t really complain. So, does any of you have what it takes to match me from back then?

JOHNNY

(laughing) Someone should've told Mr Miyagi there are easier ways to catch bait. Or wait, is this some Japanese torture method? 'Catch the fly or we crack the whip'? If so, I'm tipping my hat to their ingenuity.

DANIEL

Laugh it up all you want, but it's no joke. This is a way to train reflexes, precision, composure, and all against an opponent that can react to you with lightning fast movements, not like a tame, docile fish.

DEMETRI

Uuh, can we settle for mosquitoes instead? I can feel they've already got a few bites in by now, so I may as well expose my skin for the greater good.

HAWK

Pretty sure not even gnats want to see your exposed skin, Demetri.

DEMETRI

I'd say they'd prefer mine to yours, seeing as they'd probably end up sucking more ink than blood from you at this point.

DANIEL

Sorry, Demetri, mosquitoes are too sluggish to fill the bill. You may get bonus points for them, but flies are the prize. I'm going to give you half an hour, let's see who manages to nab the most.

SAM

I think you're being wildly optimistic if you think any of us is likely to get more than one, dad. And what should we do with the ones we do catch? Put them in pockets we don't have? Make a notch on our belts for each kill?

DANIEL

Just call me once you grab one. And no cheating! Only chopsticks-fly contact allowed!

He proceeds to hand out chopsticks to each student. Most of them appear skeptical of the idea, HAWK in particular. MITCH looks hopeless.

MITCH

I can't even eat with those, and you expect me to use them to snag things I can barely see out of the air?

CHRIS

Well, the good news is you don't have to eat them afterwards. I mean I'm not sayin' I'm gonna stop you. Some of these flies can get pretty swole and juicy.

MITCH

Thanks, not my idea of popcorn.

DEMETRI regards his chopsticks inquisitively while approaching HAWK.

DEMETRI

I've been thinking, how about instead of chasing after insects like we were in some North Korean prison camp, we use our heads and have them come to us? Have you seen any grocery store in this neighborhood? I figured that if we dipped our chopsticks in honey, all we'd have to do then is hold them up and have flies cling to them like iron filings to magnets.

HAWK

Haven't seen any shops around here. But hey, what do you even need honey for, anyway? You've already got what you need inside of you. Hell, most of the time you're full of it. You just need to let some of it out... (makes a thoughtful expression)... though you'd probably need to use something other than your head for that... probably. Anyway, let me know once you've done it, so I can _dip my stick in it_.

He gives DEMETRI, now looking disgusted, a pat on the shoulder, and walks away. DEMETRI looks at him go, then regards his chopsticks pensively, and finally proceeds to give his surroundings a sweeping - and dare I say surveying? - glance.

CUT TO CHRIS, a fly buzzing around him, snapping his chopsticks at the air ineffectively, becoming increasingly frantic and sloppy in the process. He loses sight of the fly, then starts spinning and casting looks all around him until he's stopped by the voice of...

MITCH

DON'T MOVE, MAN! I can see it sittin' on you!

CHRIS

(freezes) Sittin' on me?! Where? I can't feel it!

MITCH

It's right on your neck, dude! Just stand still and I'll get it off of you.

CHRIS

Fine, just be careful, alright?

MITCH moves his chopsticks towards CHRIS' glistening neck at an excruciatingly slow pace, finally pauses a few inches away from it, locks on the target, and STRIKES...

CHRIS

OW! You tryin' to stab me, man?! Did you get it?

MITCH

Uuh, I think it was a mole...

CHRIS

A MOLE?! YOU STABBED ME IN THE MOLE?! (raises his chopsticks threateningly like a knife) I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO SHISHKEBAB! (he lunges at MITCH who turns tail and scampers away in panic) WRAP YOU IN SEAWEED AN' CALL YOU SUSHI!

He engages in pursuit, which doesn't escape DANIEL's notice.

DANIEL

Hey, Chris! Will you cut that..

He makes a step towards them but is interrupted by JOHNNY putting the back of his hand on his chest.

JOHNNY

Let kids be kids, Daniel. Penis Breath could use a little exercise.

DANIEL

So do you always allow your classes to devolve into chaos? Or is it just your plan for our joint sessions?

JOHNNY

A bit of _well-managed_ chaos never hurt anybody. Only a robot never feels anger during a fight. They should learn how to make it work for them instead of trying to hold it down.

DANIEL

Anger isn't your ally. It clouds your brain, puts you in a daze where you leave yourself exposed...

JOHNNY

That's out of control anger, Daniel. If you keep a grip on it, it will in turn keep you laser focused, push away all the distractions, so it's just you and your enemy. Hell, not even you - your enemy and your desire to kick the snot out of him.

DANIEL

That still doesn't sound healthy.

JOHNNY

It sure isn't for the other guy...

DANIEL

Like it wasn't for Miguel when Robby attacked him out of anger, you mean? (hears his phone beep inside the dojo) Ok, you keep watch over them while I check the phone... at least stop them before they gouge each others' eyes out, alright? Can you do that?

JOHNNY

Well, it'd teach you to blunt those tips beforehand next time...

CUT TO a fly, waving its legs, scrambling to keep itself afloat on the surface of the water. The camera's focus shifts from the fly to the surface, revealing the reflection of BERT in the water. He is kneeling at the edge of the pond, painstakingly closing the gap between his chopsticks and the fly.

BERT

That's right, come on, almost here. Come to daddy, I'll save you...

His hand is nearly within the striking distance of the fly, when, without warning, from the depths a carp emerges, and with an audible slurp swallows the fly in one fell swoop, only to disappear back in the murk as fast as it came.

BERT springs to his feet, his face contorted into a look of fury, lifting the chopsticks above his head.

BERT

YOU ASSHOLE! (hurls the chopsticks into the water) NEXT TIME I'M FIRST IN LINE TO FILLET YOUR FINNY ASS!

He turns on his heel to walk away, but stops upon seeing NATE looking at him with mouth agape.

NATE

Dude, that was some baller-ass alliteration right here!

A look of sudden realization on BERT's face.

BERT

Huh, you're right. Thanks.

CUT TO MIGUEL AND SAM, both poised with their chopsticks, waiting for an opportunity to make a go at a fly flitting between them.

MIGUEL

Let it go, Sam. I'm claiming this one!

SAM

Ha! In your dreams, cupcake. I'm going to snatch it before you even realize what happened.

MIGUEL

Don't underestimate the speed of a cobra... or an eagle, whichever is faster, I think the eagle. This little bugger is about to get the taste of its fangs.

SAM

For starters, eagles don't have _fangs_...

MIGUEL

Well we do, meaning we're not just _any_ eagles, you see.

SAM

So you're like... vampire eagles?

MIGUEL

I think Sensei just took the most dangerous part of a cobra and put it into our brand to keep some of that Cobra Kai identity.

SAM

Not too much, I hope. By the way, what was that row with my dad about?

MIGUEL

Uuh, nothing, just Sensei trying to _creatively_ use some of you guys' decor here. Anyway, here I come!

SAM

Like hell you do!

They both strike out with their chopsticks at once, aiming at the same spot in the air, so that when the chopsticks snap shut, their tips bump into each other. A crumpled mess, formerly the body of a fly, drops to the ground between them.

MIGUEL

Whoops...

SAM

I totally hit it first! Where is it? Can you see it?

MIGUEL

Yeah, it's in the grass here. But no way do you get all the credit. This was a double bull's-eye if I've ever seen one.

SAM

Ok, whatever, so what do you suggest? We split it down the middle and each asks for half a point?

MIGUEL

(inspects the hopelessly squashed body)Yeah, we've flattened it so good I don't think even Solomon would be of help here.

SAM

(uncomprehending) Solomon?

MIGUEL

Yeah, don't you know the story about King Solomon and the two women arguing over a baby? (sees SAM's blank expression) Guess it was only my mom that insisted on Bible classes.

SAM

Wait, is this story about what I now think it is?

MIGUEL

Well, he only suggests doing that to find out who the real mother is... But there are lots of fun stories in the Bible, like the one where a prophet sics bears on children who pester him.

SAM

Wow. The more you know... Though that does sound like one way to deal with Cobra Kai.

MIGUEL

Oh, I wouldn't be so confident it would work. Sensei already sicced rabid dogs on us once.

SAM

WHAT?!... And how do you know they were rabid?!

MIGUEL

No doubt they acted like they were. Can't say for sure, though. You see, Hawk was the only one that got bitten.

SAM

Well, now that would explain why he's the way he is. (looks at HAWK in the distance) Speaking of the devil, just what is he doing there...?

CUT TO

INT. LARUSSO DOJO

We see DANIEL walking up to a shelf with his phone laying on it. He grabs it and switches on the screen, seeing an email notification. He clicks on it, and we see the title of the message: "Re: Translation Request". He opens it excitedly, and we are shown the contents of the e-mail: "Hi, Dan, thanks for showing me that scroll. It looks like quite an antique, how did you come by it? Anyway, you will find the full translation in the attachment, but to put it short, it appears to be the description of a most curious martial arts move (karate?) - a hand chop used... (DANIEL scrolls down)

... to stun tuna in the water. Never heard of that before!"

DANIEL lowers the phone from his eyes, a look of disbelief on his face.

DANIEL

(incredulous) Chozen, you son of a...

His eyes dart towards the dojo door upon hearing a loud knock from that direction. He moves to the door, reaches out to open it, when suddenly...

a chopstick RIPS through the door and comes out on DANIEL's side, stopping maybe an inch from his hand. Startled, he pulls the hand back, then grabs the door and slides it open to reveal...

HAWK standing outside with an obviously exaggerated look of remorse.

HAWK

Uuh, sorry Sensei. Guess I got carried away. This can be fixed, right? Didn't know the door is so thin. (motions to the chopstick embedded in the door)Did I... get it?

DANIEL pulls the door closer to see a squashed fly at the tip of the chopstick.

DANIEL

(nodding slowly) You got it alright. Well, congratulations, Hawk. Don't worry about the door too much. Anyway, looks like your time is up. (He walks out, to see that the other students have gathered round to check what the commotion is about) So, anyone else set for a life of good fortune?

Students look questioningly at each other, no one seems particularly pleased with their performance.

BERT

(sullenly) Mine was stolen.

CHRIS

(casting a glance at MITCH rubbing his behind) Well I did nab one sucker...

DEMETRI

I would have got some for sure... if I had some privacy...

SAM

Um, me and Miguel scored one kill between the two of us... but I guess it doesn't really compare.

DANIEL

Then I suppose we've got a clear winner. Nice job, Hawk. Unfortunately we don't have medals for this occasion (HAWK's face momentarily sours before regaining its prior smirk)... but maybe we could get you that fly encased in amber to commemorate the achievement.

HAWK

I'll be fine, thanks, Sensei. So what's the next Miyagi-Do challenge going to be? Who can drink his tea the slowest? Maybe sushi-wrapping, seeing as Douche... Chris sounds like he got an early start on that already?

DANIEL

No need to be so snarky, Hawk. We may have had a bit of fun now, but believe me when I say there's no shortage of serious work in store for you yet.

HAWK

You mean like painting walls, _Sensei_? (growing increasingly impudent) Because I think I'm starting to see why all the ones that couldn't handle Cobra Kai ended up here (shoots CHRIS a brief vipery look, before resuming eye contact with DANIEL), and why Robby went with Kreese in the end.

DANIEL

Oh yeah? And why was that, hotshot?

HAWK

Must've figured he was wasting his time here. Can't say I don't see his point, now that I see what _training_ looks like around these parts.

MIGUEL

Hawk, give it a rest, man...

DANIEL

No no no, let him talk! So you think we're just faking it here, playing around, is that it? Well if that offends you so much, then why do you even stay? No one is forcing your hand after all, am I right?

HAWK

I'm here for my friends, not for you. I didn't vote to come to your _dojo_ , and now that Robby's bailed on you, I have zero doubt I could beat each and every one of your Miyagi-Dos. (he turns to the other students, raises his voice) Anyone here wanna try me out on this?!

He scans the face of each Miyagi-Do student, most of whom lower his eyes slightly before his glare, until he comes up against SAM, who meets him with a face of determination and contempt.

HAWK

How about you, Miyagi Princess, wanna throw down?

MIGUEL

(alarmed) Sam...

SAM

You _bet_ I do.

HAWK's smile widens in an ever more predatory fashion. Exactly the response he counted on. He turns back to DANIEL - now visibly rattled.

HAWK

Well, _Sensei_ , I hope you don't mind if I suggest a little sparring session...

DANIEL

 _Hawk_ , I'm warning you, this kind of attitude isn't going to cut it around h...

JOHNNY

(stepping in) I think a little friendly match is a great idea. Don't you agree, Sensei?

DANIEL

Look, I'm not so sure about that...

JOHNNY

Why?! You're not gonna let students duke it out _in the dojo_? What, you're gonna be like (adopts a pompous tone) _'no fighting here, this is the war room_ '? C'mon, Dan. Nothing like a good old-fashioned healthy rivalry to stoke some proper sportsmanship! I mean, you wouldn't have got to be a champ if it wasn't for one, would you? (winks to DANIEL - who looks at him in a rather surly way - then takes him aside) The two here seem to have some bad blood, what better way to get it out of the system than right here and now?

DANIEL

Ah, of course, your idea of getting bad blood out of the system is spilling it all over the mat.

JOHNNY

We're like ninety percent blood anyway, I say they can spare a few drops. We're doin' karate here, not day care, so how about we give them the floor for some karate for a change. Besides, (lowers voice) you're gonna just let him sully your dojo's honor like that?

DANIEL

He's just a kid, I'm not going to let him get under my skin. But I've got doubts if he can be trusted to fight _sportsmanlike_.

JOHNNY

Right, you're worried something happens to your little girl, I get it, I've felt the same about Miguel. But this is just a sparring match, I'm pretty sure she's been through worse. Anything out of bounds happens and we stop the fight, nothing to worry about. But I'm telling you, you can't just let it slide and expect _any_ of my students to treat you seriously after that. Their idea of karate training doesn't involve no-contact karate, sorry about that.

DANIEL

(resigned)... Alright, Johnny, you've won. You'll have your Fight Club here. I just hope Amanda doesn't pop up from the dealership all of a sudden, or we are all going to be in hot water. (to the students) Ok, we've agreed that some _limited_ sparring may be an acceptable diversion. So, let's come inside the dojo, Sam,... _Hawk_ , you two get ready... (looks again at the chopstick in the door)... oh and I think I'm going to have the chopsticks back.

BERT freezes in his tracks, a look of a caught culprit on his face.

BERT

Uuh, I think I left them on one of the rocks. I... I'll be right back.

CUT TO

INT. LARUSSO DOJO

We see students and senseis lining the mat, with HAWK and SAM on the opposite sides of it. SAM is doing her kata, while HAWK is doing stretching exercises in a less formalized manner. Finally, they both stop and face one another. HAWK gives first SAM and then DANIEL a very low bow, all while sneering at them mockingly. SAM responds likewise, her face unalterably full of disdain. They assume fighting positions. HAWK gives MIGUEL a look.

HAWK

No hard feelings, Serpiente.

MIGUEL just sighs and shakes his head. The combatants turn to look at DANIEL, who gives them a curt nod. HAWK immediately starts moving, hopping back and forth, alternatively closing in on, and withdrawing from SAM, who stands poised, studying him intently. Finally, HAWK comes onto her with a wide punch we've seen him ineffectively try against her on previous occasions. SAM reacts instantly, jumping to her right and responding with a side kick with her left leg...

...except HAWK's punch was a feint he aborted halfway through, giving him enough time to prepare for SAM's counterattack. He intercepts her kick, scoops her leg. put his shoulder under it, rams her waist with his other shoulder, at the same time wrapping his hand around it, lifts her up, spins and throws her onto the ground. SAM lands with a loud thud, gathers herself up the fastest she can, but the moment she stands up to face him, HAWK launches into a barrage of his barracuda fast jabs and uppercuts, leaving her scrambling to block them all with no room to attempt a counter. She blocks most hits, but the toll HAWK’s relentless volleys take on her is evident. 

CUT TO a shot of MIGUEL looking increasingly concerned, and DANIEL evidently struggling to maintain his composure.

CUT BACK TO SAM, who finally manages to break free for long enough to assume the Drum stance, allowing her to parry instead of merely blocking HAWK’s subsequent two punches. He reacts to the change fast and recoils to avoid the incoming counter, then adopts a Cobra Strike stance. SAM stands poised for his renewed assault, and when he again closes the distance to deliver the Lunge, she Drum-parries it. Not so the uppercut Bite that immediately follows, which hits her right below the sternum. SAM reels from the punch, doubled over and struggling for breath.

CUT TO a shot of DANIEL jumping as if jolted, only to be kept back from intervening by JOHNNY’s steely glare. MIGUEL is now pressing a fist to his nose, frowning deeply.

CUT BACK TO SAM as she tries to compose herself, seeing HAWK telegraph an incoming jumping spin kick. Time slows down, a close-up of her face registering fear. HAWK launches himself into the air, SAM ducks under his foot, which passes close enough to ruffle her hair. HAWK lands on his right leg and uses his spinning momentum to follow up with a left leg round kick, but the force of it is diminished, enough for SAM to absorb it with her shoulder with a groan but without losing her balance, scoop the leg and uppercut chop it in the knee joint. HAWK jumps back, looking shocked, sticks out his left leg to regain balance, but the leg gives out under his weight and he topples to the ground onto his back. SAM stands still as if paralyzed, her hand still raised, a look of distressed realization of what she has just done coming over her. HAWK grabs his leg with a panicked expression.

HAWK

MY LEG!... The hell did you do?!

SAM

I... I didn't mean to...

JOHNNY

Mean to do what? (comes over to HAWK and inspects his leg) You'll be fine, kid. (to SAM) But that looked awfully deliberate.

SAM

I'm sorry, I... (looks at DANIEL, who is now covering his eyes).

DANIEL

Sam... I told you not to show it off...

SAM

I WASN'T SHOWING OFF! I was just... I thought it was going to happen again, that he... (she stops midsentence and looks at HAWK, whose distressed look starts giving way to an expression of roguish glee upon realizing the nature of what just happened)... that I was going to lose myself to fear and get hurt.

JOHNNY

Oooh, so that's what it is, some special fail-safe Miyagi move not meant for us plebes? (to DANIEL) I was wondering why Kreese was so... immobile with you back there. Now I get it. And I also get now why you were so reluctant to let your girl have a serious fight...

DANIEL

That's not what it was about! Sam was attacked at our own house, I had to give her the means to defend herself should her life end up in danger.

JOHNNY

And that's why you invited me too, right? So I could teach her the best I could, while you would pull wool over our eyes with crap like this (motions to the pile of chopsticks in the corner) and keep the good stuff to yourself? I shouldn't even be surprised. Once a LaRusso, always a LaRusso.

DANIEL

I wasn't using you, Johnny! Stop trying to make yourself into a victim! The deal was to teach our students for the tournament, and that's what we are doing! This move... it wouldn't even be legal in a tournament!

JOHNNY

Whatever, you obviously don't trust me or my students, what else were you going to hold back from us? Wouldn't want to make them _too_ good, huh? (pulls the headband off) I should have known this wasn't goin' to work. (heads for the door) Goodbye, LaRusso.

DANIEL

Johnny, just wait, this is ridiculous...

JOHNNY waves him goodbye without looking back, gets to the door and opens it...

... to see BERT, all soaked, proudly brandishing his chopsticks.

JOHNNY

You took a bath back there, kid?

BERT

Uhh... slipped on the rock and fell. Wait, is the class over?

JOHNNY

It is for us...

He walks off.

MIGUEL looks at him go, mouth open but tongue twisted into a knot. Finally, he addresses DEMETRI.

MIGUEL

So, about that Sensei Dispute Resolution Protocol...

DEMETRI

...Yeah, I think we left that part for later.

MIGUEL

Big mistake. Guess we're gonna have to improvise. (to SAM) Sam, you're ok?

SAM

I'm fine, thank yo very much, I managed to avert all the kicks headed towards my face, I think. Maybe ask your buddy there if he's ok?

She motions to HAWK, who's now managed to pull himself onto his feet. Without looking at anybody, he turns around and proceeds to hobble towards the exit.

MIGUEL

This move, it doesn't do anything permanent, right? (SAM shakes her head) Well, then I'll talk to him once he cools off a little. We better think how to set this straight, and fast...

SAM

Guess I'm now guilty of making your Sensei feel insecure.

MIGUEL

He wouldn't be the first (SAM frowns). Listen, there's an idea I've got, but it would depend on your full cooperation, so I need to know if you're willing to get on board with it.

SAM

Ok, what is it, then?

MIGUEL

Well, it involves you training under Sensei Lawrence _exclusively_... at least for a while.

SAM

What?! But wasn't he just all pissy thinking it was all only for my benefit? How would asking him to now teach me individually help matters any?

MIGUEL

It would show you guys trust him to handle your training on his own, probably stroke his ego a good deal. But what you just said is exactly why your dad needs to have his personal student at the same time as well... 

SAM

Uh-huh, and I guess I know who's your candidate for that role.

MIGUEL

... and your dad is goin' to have to pull out all the stops with him to prove Sensei Lawrence wrong.

DEMETRI

He'd better start with the snake-charmer maneuver, then, for his own sake if anything.

SAM

This sounds bonkers. Don't you think my dad's time would be better served teaching you than _him_?

MIGUEL

I think I'd be content having _you_ teach me. It sure seems like you've got quite a few tricks up your sleeve. It needs to look like your dad's really trying to make amends for not laying all his cards on the table at first. And if he takes _me_ in, Sensei Lawrence is probably going to be jealous of us. Your dad already had one of his kids under his roof...

SAM

You're talking as if you were your Sensei's son yourself...

MIGUEL

Well, this may be closer to truth than you might think (sees SAM's eyes go wide) I'll tell you about it later. But besides that... I don't know if I'm going to be in the shape I need to be by the time the tournament rolls around. It's not easy to admit this, but my body still gives out way quicker than before the fall. And whenever I overexert myself, I later pay the price for days on end... Maybe it'd be better if your dad gave some love to Hawk instead... Ok, that sounded weird.

DEMETRI

Eli's probably due for some _tough_ love, if I am to be honest.

SAM

(to MIGUEL) You're right, it did. Well, I still can't say I like this plan, but I don't see any alternative either, and seeing as I'm partly to blame for this, I suppose, I will do what you ask.

MIGUEL

(smiles) Thanks, Sam, knew I could count on you. Hey, maybe you'll be the one thanking me later! (SAM makes a skeptical expression) Anyway, now it's time to sell your dad on this, and I think it's best if he makes it seem like it was his idea in the first place...

CUT TO

INT. COBRA KAI DOJO

Once again, we see the mat lined by students, with KREESE in the middle. Occupying the flanks this time are ROBBY and TORY, in fighting positions. Sensei utters the kiai, and the fight begins. TORY moves in on the offense, striking first with a round kick, then a side kick, and topping off with a back kick. ROBBY blocks the first kick, dodges the second to the side, steps away and leans back to evade the third. Then he closes the distance, stepping to the side to dodge an incoming axe kick, but when bringing her foot down, TORY is able to direct it onto his shoulder. The hit is powerful, forcing ROBBY to bend under its impact and making him wince with pain. The moment her foot hits the ground, TORY launches into another roundhouse kick, but this time, instead of dodging to the side, ROBBY powers forward, gets behind her and sweeps out her leg, at the same time shoving her with his shoulder - teeth clenched - which knocks her down. 

ROBBY

Pretty good. But you've got too greedy.

TORY, with a dogged expression, jumps back onto her feet and into a crouching position, from which she throws a high spinning kick aimed at ROBBY's chest, which he leans back from, then does a low front sweep, which connects and trips him over onto his back. She stands up and attempts to stomp him, but he rolls away from the vertical-pendulum-like plunge of her foot, raises himself up on his hands, and back-kicks her away. Next he springs to his feet and faces her, fists raised.

ROBBY

My turn.

He closes in. TORY strikes with a front kick, which he dodges with a rotating movement of his whole body, seizing her leg before she can withdraw, and karate chopping her knee. TORY gasps, tries to spin her body around a horizontal axis and jump kick him with her other leg, but the moment her other foot leaves the ground, ROBBY ducks under the leg he has scooped, and, once TORY's kick has passed over him, spins his own body while still holding onto the leg, slamming her face-down into the ground in the process.

ROBBY stands up, sees TORY lying sprawled, stunned by the force of impact. His face registers concern, until she finally turns onto her back, with a still dazed expression.

ROBBY 

You ok?

He reaches his hand out to her. At first TORY does not react, as if she couldn't quite discern the exact position of ROBBY's hand relative to her. But then, with a rapid motion, she grabs his hand, hauls herself toward him, rams his chest with her back, and throws him over her shoulder onto the ground...

... except ROBBY has managed to hold onto her hand when hitting the mat. Immediately, he lifts his hips, jams his foot into her torso and simultaneously lifts her body with his leg and pulls her hand, now with both of his hands, forward, until she loses her footing, at which point he throws her to the ground in front of him. Then he seizes her extended arm next to the shoulder with his thighs, and twists his body to spin her onto her stomach. Aside from her other arm, with which she is now throwing futile jabs at ROBBY's shins , TORY is effectively immobilized.

ROBBY 

I've experienced enough Cobra Kai cheap shots to know when to expect one. Are you done?

He is answered by writhing of TORY's torso and impotent flailing of her free limbs.

ROBBY 

I didn't hear you. You know, I can keep at it all day. The choice is yours. _Are you done?_

TORY, scowling and with her teeth clenched, turns her head towards KREESE, who observes the proceedings impassively, his arms crossed. Confusion registers on her face. Finally, she ceases her struggling.

TORY

Alright, I give up.

ROBBY unclasps his thighs, pulls them up, and springs upright; then instantly turns towards TORY, who gathers herself up more laboriously, and eyes her with suspicion.

KREESE

Good job, Mr Keene. Now off the mat, that's enough horseplay for you two.

TORY gives KREESE a look of slight reproach while stepping off the mat. She and ROBBY take positions in the opposite corners.

KREESE

Mr Okumoto, Mr Rickenberger, your turn.

KYLER and RICKENBERGER walk onto the mat, bow to each other, and start sparring, lots of jumping around, preemptive blocking, and aborted strikes, until KYLER calls RICKENBERGER's bluff, runs up and grapples him, though without being able to knock him down at first, RICKENBERGER standing astride and punching KYLER in the kidneys, but eventually succumbing and falling down with KYLER on top of him.

Their wrestling is interrupted by the ringing of chimes at the door. Everyone's looks turn towards the entrance. KREESE smiles upon seeing the visitors, if in a somewhat strained manner. Most other faces register varying degrees of alarm.

4 YOUNG LATINO MEN have entered the dojo. They look like trouble - lean and mean, heads shaved, wearing tracksuits, and with more tattoos than there are brands on a racecar driver's jacket. One of them has a tear tattooed under his eye; another's leering smile glints golden.

KREESE

Class, fall in, we've just been joined by some very _special_ guests.

Everyone takes position in a bit of a hectic rush. TORY stands closer to ROBBY than she did after their match, exchanges a worried look with him. KREESE walks through the newly formed rows to face the newcomers.

KREESE

Buenos dias, compadres. Welcome to our dojo. (no reaction from the MEN) (to the class) You're gonna have to excuse them, English isn't their strong suit. But you will find they're fluent in the language you're still yet to master - the language of the fist! These are men - scarcely older than you, really - who have been through war, and know what it takes to come out of it with your shield and not on it. They shall be your new sparring partners. They will show you how much you still lack to consider yourself truly fit for combat, they will push you to the extremes without mercy, and in time, maybe their _grit_ will rub off on you (TORY frowns). For now, just remember - whatever... or whoever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.

The MEN survey the dojo much like a pack of foxes would survey a newly-broken into hen house. Their gazes linger uncomfortably long on the female students, TORY by no means exempt. One of them flashes her a toothy grin, which takes on an especially grotesque appearance due to a scar extending aslant from one of the corners of his mouth. TORY does her best to maintain a poker face, but her eyes reveal the underlying anxiety. The MEN exchange remarks in Spanish without taking their eyes off of the students, almost making it seem like they are dividing their spoils. Once they stop, an awkward silence ensues, broken finally by...

KREESE

Very well, I believe a more proper welcome is in order for our new comrades. A demonstration of what Cobra Kai is made of. (turns to the students) Who would like to extend greetings on behalf of us all, to show what Cobra Kai hospitality is all about, hm? (the students all lower their eyes)... No need to be shy, you're about to become well-acquainted with them regardless... (to KYLER, who cringes and shuts his eyes tightly upon hearing his name being called out) Mr Okumoto, since you were deprived of a victory by their unexpected arrival, how about... getting satisfaction from one of them? (raises his voice) Class, make room!

The students part from KYLER as if they just heard he was carrying ebola. A crescent - open from the side of the visitors - is quickly formed around him. KYLER sighs and readies himself for combat. KREESE makes an inviting motion to the MEN.

KREESE

Gentlemen, would one of you kindly join my student on the mat?

THE MEN look at one another, wordlessly coming to an agreement. The TEAR-EYED MAN steps forward with a cocksure smirk, the others giving him shouts of encouragement. Without the customary bow he immediately starts circling KYLER like a shark. KYLER tenses up, decides to strike, but hesitation makes him telegraph his intent, and when he goes in for the grapple, the MAN dodges him effortlessly, viciously knees him in the ribs, and - when KYLER straightens up in response - headbutts him with a force that makes his neck snap back. KYLER recoils, grabbing his nose, now bleeding. His face takes on a furious expression. He throws a haymaker, but the MAN catches his fist in his open hand and squeezes it so hard that we hear the knuckles crack. KYLER gives an audible gasp, he shrinks before the MAN, who jerks him forward and sweeps his legs. KYLER drops to the ground, and the MAN lands an axe stomp on his spine, bringing out a squeal of pain and a convulsive squirm of KYLER's prostate body.

KREESE 

Enough! (to the TEAR-EYED MAN) Thank you, an excellent showing. (to KYLER) Mr Okumoto, get yourself together and let this be a lesson for you. In battle, you pull back, you hesitate - you're a dead man. Is that understood?

KYLER

(protractedly gathering himself from the mat) Yes, Sensei.

He puts his hand to the sore spot on his back, and raises his other hand to his eyes, opening and closing it with evident pain. He looks at the TEAR-EYED MAN, who is now grinning smugly at the other MEN.

KYLER

(under his breath) Son of a bitch...

Instantly, the MAN spins like a dervish, gets right into KYLER's face, and grits his teeth.

TEAR-EYED MAN

Qué fue eso, pendejo?!

KYLER

(cowed) Nothing, nothing, I'm sorry.

TEAR-EYED MAN

(grinning again now) Se dice _perdón_. (KYLER looks at him uncomprehendingly) DILO! PERDÓN!

KYLER looks panicked at KREESE.

KREESE

You better do what he asks...

KYLER

(uncertain)... Per-don?...

TEAR-EYED MAN

(smiling) Bueno. Cuida tu lenguaje, pendejo.

He walks away, exchanging merry comments with the other MEN.

CUT TO

INT. COBRA KAI DOJO OFFICE

We see KREESE standing by the open window, smoking a cigar, looking pensively outside. He is brought out of his contemplation by a knock on the door.

KREESE

What is it?

The door opens to reveal...

TORY

Sensei, may I speak with you for a moment?

KREESE

Uh, Ms Nichols, come in. Hope you don't mind the smoke.

TORY

(walks inside, makes sure to close the door) It's not the smoke I mind, I breathed my share of it back in the day. It's these... men. Are you sure about having them around here, Sensei?

KREESE

What, didn't like what you saw, Ms Nichols? What you saw are hardened warriors. They may not make for a pretty sight, but you don't win battles by being pretty... as you should have realized by now.

TORY

I've seen this type before. They... don't inspire confidence.

KREESE

Their skills are what is meant to inspire confidence, not them. If merely seeing what being tough is truly about disturbs you so, Ms Nichols, then perhaps you ought to reconsider if Cobra Kai is truly the place for you. Because these men, they don't _play_ war, they _embody_ it... and I believe it was you who declared war on the Miyagi-Do, wasn't it? It was you who assembled an army and invaded their territory... Tell me if you'd be so kind, Ms Nichols, what did you plan to do after winning that little skirmish? Since I assume you were actually planning on winning it...

TORY

(sounding uncertain) Well, leave them a little mark they'd remember us by I suppose.

KREESE

 _A little mark_. I see. So a scar or two, a broken bone here or there, maybe giving some unlucky bloke a slight concussion, is that right? (TORY lowers her eyes, doesn't respond) See, this is you _playing_ war. You wouldn't have won anything by doing that. You'd only add to our opponents' set of grievances and make them more motivated to repay them. A wise man said that there is no point in insulting your enemy _just a bit_. You make your insult so great as to make an equivalent response impossible. And this applies to war tenfold. Which is why the time has come to make a choice - are you only going to play war? Or are you actually going to fight it? Because boot camp's starting now, and the last chopper home is about to take off.

TORY

(braces herself) I may have started the war, I thought it's what you would want us to do. But from what I've heard, you called for a truce. Is that true, Sensei?

KREESE

(frowns, corners of his mouth drop)Defeat has its consequences. I did what I had to to make sure you still had a dojo to come back to. I told them I'm not going to instigate anything between you and them... but I can't tell you what to do, now can I, Ms Nichols?

TORY

So that's why you said you'll leave if we lose the tournament? It was a pledge you made to them?

KREESE

To them, to myself, it doesn't matter. If you fail, then I'll be disgraced as a sensei. And I know what it means to carry this burden. I decided to try teaching again in the first place to wipe that stain of dishonor from myself. But if I were to end up with yet another stain... then I already know in my heart I'll be finished.

TORY

And what's going to happen to us then?

KREESE

You'll find someone more worthy of following, I hope. (sees TORY's sullen look, softens his tone) But let's not get ahead of ourselves, I fully intend to see you through this and to victory. (motions to the door) Now, don't worry about them. They've been expressly instructed to assist you in training, not to maim you. What you saw there with Mr Okumoto was just a show of bravado, I'm sure. A way to assert dominance. (TORY nods unethusiastically)... So, is there anything else?

TORY

Yes, actually. I wanted to ask you why you didn't tell Robby to finish me off...

KREESE

(smiles) Oh, that. The answer is I could see what Mr Keene was doing, and I felt no need to interfere... You should know that there's no shame in submission, as long as you submit to one that deserves it. That's how a hierarchy is built, no pack can hold together without one. And for one to lead, others have to show they're ready to follow. You do that, and a _good_ leader will most certainly appreciate it. (TORY appears ambivalent about the implication of his words) But that's enough chit-chat. Go rejoin your pack, we can't have any of the time you spend here be wasted.

TORY

(looking for a moment like she wants to say more, but stopping herself at the last second) Yes, Sensei.

She bows and leaves the room. KREESE stands motionless for a while afterwards, with only the tiny embers in his cigar glowing while it turns between his fingers.

CUT TO

INT. JOHNNY'S FLAT - EVENING

We see JOHNNY, looking morose, illuminated only by his TV, sitting at the table with an empty pack of chips, and about to finish his second and last bottle of Coors. A knock on the door interrupts his brooding. He shakes off chip crust from his shirt, turns off the TV, and goes to answer. Outside the door he sees DANIEL.

JOHNNY

What do you want?

DANIEL

To say sorry, talk things over like adults. I've also brought... a peace offering. (raises a bag with Coors bottles) Actually, make that plural.

JOHNNY

So you're moonlightin' as a delivery boy now? I don't think I've even made the order yet, that's hell of a service.

DANIEL

Sparing no expenses on our special customers. So, can I come in?

JOHNNY

You gonna bust this door down if I refuse?

DANIEL

No... but I _may_ spray-paint a dick on it.

JOHNNY

Wouldn't take much to turn it into a cobra.

DANIEL

And give our competition free advertising? Besides, (he motions to the bag) I'd also have to drink all these myself...

JOHNNY

Banquets, huh? You really went out of your way for this one, didn't you? And just when I made plans to cut down on drinking... Alright, come in. Sorry if my flat isn't exactly ready for guests.

DANIEL

Pretty sure I know what to expect by now...

JOHNNY lets DANIEL in, turns on the light, sweeps a chair with his hand and points DANIEL towards it. Then he sits on the opposite side of the table. DANIEL places the bag on the table, takes out two bottles and hands one to JOHNNY, who flips it upside down and uses the cap of DANIEL's bottle to pry off the cap from his. He then flips it back up quick enough that only _a little_ beer spills out.

DANIEL

Ok, that's one way to do it. You do have an opener though, right?

JOHNNY

Pretty sure I used almost every object in this house as an opener at one point or another. Bottle openers are for pussies.

DANIEL

Right. Ok, open that one for me, will you? I'd rather not get beer all over me.

JOHNNY

Here goes Mr Prissy. (he takes the bottle and opens it with the corner of the table) What happened to that Reseda kid?

DANIEL

He grew up... But the good parts of him are still in there.

JOHNNY

Like being a sneaky little runt, you mean?

DANIEL

I wasn't being sneaky with you, Johnny. Our deal was clear - train our kids for the tournament. I absolutely wouldn't have permitted Sam to use that move during the tournament. She would have probably got disqualified, and if the news of it got out, it'd be a disaster.

JOHNNY

All it took was a sparring match for her to bring that trick out. Doesn't seem like your girl is much for keepin' secrets.

DANIEL

I was wrong to agree to that match. Sam... it was tough for her to get over what happened at school. Then our house got invaded... She's been through a lot and it took a serious toll on her. No wonder she reacted the way she did. That Hawk guy... he's a real piece of work. I heard he was actually part of the crew that broke into our house? 

JOHNNY

Yeah, he was Cobra Kai until then. A sudden change of heart apparently. I thought the little punk was brainwashed beyond repair. Guess people can surprise you in a good way... sometimes.

DANIEL

Sometimes, yeah. (he takes a swig) You know, I was told that Kyler, Sam's ex boyfriend, was among them too. Can you imagine I hosted that kid at that same house not so long ago? I served him dinner for Christ's sake!

JOHNNY

Guess he didn't like your cooking.

DANIEL

Yeah, I remember I served him sushi and he asked for fish sticks. Should've clued me in he was a douche.

JOHNNY

Sushi? Maybe with those eels, too? (DANIEL nods) Well, that explains it. And what's wrong with fish sticks?

DANIEL

Nothing, they're _dope_. I need to keep them in stock so if he ever shows up at my house again I can shove them where the sun doesn't shine for him.

JOHNNY

Now that sounds more like the Reseda kid I knew. Kyler... wait, this was the one whose ass I kicked and then you came to me with all that righteous fury about it?

DANIEL

What can I say, I'm not always the best judge of character. Should have listened to you then, I am sorry. Just like I'm sorry for not telling you about the move.

JOHNNY

The hell is that move anyway? Never heard of knocking out a guy's limb with one punch... I mean, you can knock a guy out clean with a good hit, but just the leg? Where did she learn this?

DANIEL

I taught her, and I was in turn taught that in Okinawa. It's one of the original Miyagi-Do more closely guarded secrets, and I would certainly betray the trust its current Sensei placed in me if it ended up being spread around. I taught it to Sam because, with all that's been going on lately, I felt she needed more than just conventional karate to keep herself safe.

JOHNNY

Not like she's the only one who has reasons not to feel safe. They didn't only come for Sam, did they. By the sound of it, Kreese has really whipped his wild bunch into a frenzy.

DANIEL

You are right, that was selfish of me. But I want to make up for it.

JOHNNY

What, you gonna offer me an upgrade from that Dodge Caravan?

DANIEL

How many free cars have you got from me by now again?

JOHNNY

Well, if you want I can slap that LaRusso Auto Group sticker on it in return. I even promise not to make any... alterations.

DANIEL

Thanks, but I don't want to see my dealership's logo at the next car crash site.

JOHNNY

HEY! Last time I was involved in a car crash it was because of your little princess!

DANIEL

She wasn't the one driving, but you're right, my bad. She hasn't apologized to you yet, has she?

JOHNNY

Oh, I would've gotten that apology out of her when she was here, if only you hadn't come over to spoil the fun.

DANIEL

That explains your interest in Japanese torture methods. Well, sorry for having spoiled your _fun_. Anyway, you will get your opportunity to get that apology if you agree to... my proposal for us going forward.

JOHNNY

You've got a proposal for me? Oh my, that sounds serious. Should I put on my suit?

DANIEL

If you mean the one you had at the Christmas party, then I hope you don't actually plan to propose to anyone in that. No, what... I had in mind is for us to try a little... student exchange. I will take this bad boy of yours under my wing, no pun intended, give him special lessons...

JOHNNY

Oh, they'd have to really be special. He's a kid with special needs, you know.

DANIEL

You serious?! You mean like he's on the spectrum?

JOHNNY

Nah, not really. Told him to get off of it and haven't heard about it since.

DANIEL

Are you sure you didn't miss your calling as a child psychologist?

JOHNNY

Eh, that sounds boring. Can't get away with punching kids in the face as a shrink. So anyway, who am I goin' to teach then?

DANIEL

Well, how about my... Miyagi Princess? Can't keep track of all the names you've called her by now.

JOHNNY

(snickers) Huh, would you look at that. Last time you've been here it was to tear your little girl out of my clutches. Now you've come to offer her up?! Is this how desperate you've gotten?

DANIEL

Fine, have your last laugh, whatever. I shouldn't have broken into here like that. You were trying to help her out, I understand that now, and I'm sorry for acting so rash. That's another reason why I am making this offer to you now - to show you I'm willing to entrust you with what I care about the most. You will teach Sam, I will teach Hawk, let's say for a couple of weeks. Then we each review the results. If we're happy, we can do this with another pair. If not... then I suppose we'll have to decide on our next move afterwards.

JOHNNY

Or if there is going to be any _our_ next move to speak of...

DANIEL

That was the implication. So, what do you say? Sounds reasonable?

JOHNNY

(takes a swig) Uh, hell, why not, I guess? Might as well... Could be fun to see how much Ms LaRusso Jr. is capable of.

DANIEL

Well, it pains me to say this, but after today's fight I do see certain areas where her style could use some slight tweaking. And perhaps you are the one more suited to make those tweaks. Just as I can see room for me to make improvements with Hawk.

JOHNNY

Daniel LaRusso's apple of the eye under the mentorship of Cobra Kai's number one goon? What's the world comin' to, huh?

DANIEL

I survived being in Cobra Kai with a "sensei" whose true motivation was to get sick pleasure out of torturing me. I am sure Sam can survive you.

JOHNNY

Oh, survive she will. The question is if you're goin' to like the result... And yeah, that's right, you did say you were in Cobra Kai. Just how the hell did that happen?

DANIEL

Well, after I won the tournament I wanted to compete again the following year. Mr Miyagi wouldn't hear of it, didn't believe I had anything left to fight for. But then some buff guy showed up, all dead-set on taking the title from me. A real maniac, harassed me so much it made you look like small potatoes, no offense.

JOHNNY

Wait, you sayin' I wasn't the biggest pain in the ass in your life?! I thought I had that goin' for me at least.

DANIEL

You barely crack the top three, my friend, sorry to burst your bubble. Anyway, I heard that Cobra Kai was reopening with a new sensei. He seemed like a nice guy at first, charming even. I thought he wanted to help me, but that was all an act. Once I agreed to come to his dojo, he started forcing me to punch and kick wooden boards until I was close to passing out from the pain.

JOHNNY

For real?! Man, I'd love to see that!

DANIEL

I went along with it like a complete chump, too, until at some point I finally snapped out of it after breaking some shmuck's nose.

JOHNNY

Uuh, Daniel the bad boy?! Mommy must have not recognized you?

DANIEL

She was away at the time, I was staying at Mr Miyagi's place. It was mainly the shame I felt at the thought of facing him afterwards that made me get off that path. And then it turned out that my new "sensei" was in cahoots with that bully, and with Kreese too, who I thought was dead at the time.

JOHNNY

Seems to happen with him a lot... Funny, I don't recall ever seeing another sensei in my time at Cobra Kai. What was the guy's name?

DANIEL

Don't know if it was his real name, but he went by Terry Silver. Can't really mistake him for anyone else once you see him. Tall, athletic, grin like on a great white, crazy eyes, and long black hair in a ponytail.

JOHNNY

Sounds like Steven Seagal. Except for the grin, I don't think Steven Seagal would ever grin.

DANIEL

Both are sleazebags so that checks out. May have been a conscious imitation, now that I think of it.

JOHNNY

Seagal is doing that bullshit akido, though, so at least your guy was into a real martial art. So what was his deal anyway?

DANIEL

As far as I can tell nothing beyond enacting some sick revenge on me for having the gall to beat Cobra Kai at the tournament. I don't know exactly what was between him and Kreese, but they appeared to be close.

JOHNNY

Interesting, never really thought of Kreese as someone capable of having friends, but this Silver guy sounds like he was cut from the same cloth. Maybe they trained together?

DANIEL

That'd be my guess.

JOHNNY

So did you fight at the tournament?

DANIEL

Yeah, Mr Miyagi saw that this was again personal. The tournament had some convoluted rules so I only fought at the end, and won by scoring one point after being roughed up for several rounds. I wouldn't have stood a chance in a normal match, that guy was a beast.

JOHNNY

Damn, you make it sound like things only got more fun after I left.

DANIEL

I'm sure you'd have been beside yourself with joy seeing me back there doubled over on the mat and begging Mr Miyagi to get me the hell out of there. All while that lunatic was trying to put me in a body bag. Well, at least we can make sure that our kids never feel as helpless and outmatched as I did then. (raises his bottle) What do you say to that, partner?

JOHNNY

(makes a contemplative face for a bit, then lightens up)... I say these are words to drink to. (clinks his bottle against DANIEL's, drinks).

DANIEL

Glad we could come to an agreement... Speaking of kids, any news on Robby?

JOHNNY

Nah, haven't had any luck catching him by himself since that night. But, since you've just told me I'm in for a one-on-one session with his ex, perhaps I'll be able to glean something useful from her...

CUT TO

INT. COBRA KAI DOJO OFFICE - NIGHT

We see the office room faintly illuminated by two sources of light - one being a flashlight lying on a cardboard box next to a mattress occupied by ROBBY, who is reading a dog-eared paperback copy of _The Long Walk_ by Richard Bachman/Stephen King. We can see that his corner of the room has been converted into some approximation of living quarters, with a clothes rail, a camping stove, and a number of boxes with various everyday items. The other source of light is the desk lamp directed at a book read in turn by KREESE, sitting at the desk, reading glasses on. The room is silent and basically motionless until ROBBY, in his semi-sitting position, raises his eyes from the book and addresses KREESE.

ROBBY

What you reading, Sensei?

KREESE

Please, call me John. I am your sensei during the lesson, outside of it I'm just a friend. The book? (he turns the cover towards ROBBY; it is _First Blood_ by David Morrell) It is about a man who returns home from Vietnam thinking he left the war behind. Only to find out that peace was just an illusion, that war will follow him wherever he goes... And you?

ROBBY

Uh... just some kids going hiking, I guess. That title, it feels kinda familiar. Sounds like a story you can relate to.

KREESE

Feels like it could've been about me... or any of the poor boys that went to that hellhole. It may be fiction, but it tells you a truth few were willing to admit at the time - war isn't just something happening out there across the world, it can find you right in the middle of our _glorious_ nation _._ A tour in Nam, it merely opened our eyes to the war waged at home against the likes of us. The poor, the undesirable, the expendable - the men our society had no place for, so it sent them away hoping they get grinded into dust... Well, unluckily for everybody some came back. But they had a different kind of tactic in store for us here, where it was our minds that were the target. We were to become pariahs, excluded and looked down on. People we believed to have been fighting for back there in the shit received us here with such contempt as they wouldn't even show to our enemy... Hell, some of them didn't even try hiding their admiration for the Charlies, like that bitch Hanoi Jane. I personally saw the revulsion in the eyes of people, young girls even, whom I thought I'd be a hero to when I returned from _duty_. It made me wish I never came back, that I stayed where the war was at least open and honest about what it was.

ROBBY

Well, how did you bear it?

KREESE

Many of us didn't. They turned to drugs, alcohol, suicide. Some became delusional, called themselves 'anti-war activists', organizing walks and screaming at people with their megaphones. Might have as well screamed at the sun to stop setting for all the good that it did.

ROBBY

But wasn't it the people protesting that led to the end of the war? I thought I heard as much.

KREESE

My boy, I told you it was never about Vietnam as such. That country... it was nothing but rice paddies and jungles criss-crossed by Vietcong tunnels. Them going communist was just a pretext to turn it into a meat grinder for our boys. And once they couldn't drag any more of us back there, then the war was 'over', which really only meant that the frontline shifted to here in America. Ever since then, men like us have been pushed more and more to the margins... I mean, you've got a taste of it yourself. One fight at school that you didn't even start, one... unfortunate accident, was all it took for them to ostracize you, turn you into a pariah just like me.

ROBBY

Well, I did nearly kill a guy...

KREESE

Didn't he attack you first? Didn't he make a move on your girl? In a more civilized time either would have been enough for you to rightfully demand a duel to the death. Now just defending your honor is being used against you. They don't want you to have any sense of dignity, to feel you have any rights as a man. The only place they're willing to give you is that of a meek slave. They only take you in if you concede defeat in all areas of life.

ROBBY

But _you_ didn't concede, did you?

KREESE

No. One thing those who seek to keep us down couldn't account for is that if you cram all those like us together and drop them in the shit, some of us will form bonds that are stronger than anything they can throw at us. An open war, it really lays bare the nature of the man next to you. And so in Vietnam I met a man whose life I saved and who has always been there for me since. Together, we undertook what we could never have accomplished by ourselves. We sought out a place where the traditions of men's arts continued to be held, and we had the rare fortune as outsiders to be admitted as students. Upon returning 'home', I soon realized that these arts, they _epitomized_ exactly what the powers that be in America were trying to extinguish... Do you know the origin of martial arts in the East, Robby? (ROBBY shakes his head) They were developed in the lands occupied by one empire or another, by men forbidden from carrying weapons. They were to be a means by which those men could retain their manhood in the face of tyranny. A language of those whose tongues were cut out, in a manner of speaking. It is exactly the role I have envisioned for Cobra Kai right here. To teach young men that they're not powerless in life, that there's always a way for them to assert who they are deep inside, even with seemingly the entire world aligned against them.

ROBBY

Never thought of karate this way... It just seemed like a tool to defend yourself and find balance. But the way you put it, can't deny it makes sense in a way. It certainly feels like being able to fight made me a whole lot more... inconvenient to many people.

KREESE

If you aren't inconvenient, that just means they've succeeded in breaking you.

ROBBY

I thought I'd be broken in juvie. It was just non-stop humiliation. But then I took your advice and fought back. It made them stop, but more importantly, it made them finally see me as someone worthy of respect. Doubt I could've achieved that any other way.

KREESE

The language of the fist is universally recognized. People respond to it in two ways - either with respect, or with fear. Those who have it out for us - make no mistake, they fear us. That's why they've been so unrelenting in the war they've been waging against us, trying to prevent you from even forming an idea that you can fight back. They won't stop until the last spark of our will to resist is stamped out, because they know even a single spark can set off a wildfire that will consume them.

ROBBY

Guess I understand now why you talk to us the way you do... And what about that friend of yours? What happened to him?

KREESE

He went down his own path... not necessarily one I would have chosen, but it seems to have worked out well for him. His loyalty never wavered, in any case. He is the one you can thank for getting our dojo your new partners, and I believe you will meet him soon.

ROBBY

Can't wait, though I wouldn't say I've been exactly won over by these guys so far.

KREESE

They represent a force that took on the established order and won, created their own code and their own society. We can all learn from them, even if the lessons they can offer are harsh. Don't be alarmed, though, I will not allow them to abuse our hospitality.

ROBBY

Neither will I. By the way, that's a pretty sweet set of wheels you rolled up to the dojo in today, Sensei... John. Did that have anything to do with your friend as well?

KREESE

Indeed. My friend is a generous man, and with not inconsiderable means at his disposal. This is why him coming here represents an opportunity for you in particular, Robby. You have to think about your future, and I'd say it's plain that our society has no prospect of a future for you. But a man like him, he can offer you prospects, _actual_ prospects. And I am sure he'd be happy to take in someone with a mettle like the one I believe you possess. I can put in a good word for you, but you'd have to back it up with some sort of favor, to show you are the real deal... And it just so happens that there's something I think you'd be uniquely qualified for.

ROBBY

What do you have in mind?

KREESE

You worked at LaRusso Auto, didn't you? You're familiar with the layout of the building, and where the cameras are? I am sure someone with a past like yours would have an eye for such details. Now don't worry, we don't want you to steal anything from there. Quite the opposite, in fact...

FADE TO BLACK


	4. Episode 4

EPISODE 4

FADE IN

EXT. MIYAGI-DO - MORNING

We fade in on SAM, doing her kata. It is faster and more aggressive than DANIEL's, with more strikes and dynamic movements. Her expression is also more determined and less serene. She kicks the air above her head a couple of times, does a few quick blocking movements while spinning her forearms, switches her stances in fluid motions. Finally, she stops herself before getting too winded, sighs, and reluctantly moves towards the entrance of the dojo.

She slides the door open to reveal JOHNNY, in his black gi, stroking the edge of a dagger he took from god knows where.

JOHNNY

You guys ever sharpen these things? Or are they just decoration?

SAM

We train karate here, not ninjutsu. Or do you want me to do with that what we did with the chopsticks yesterday?

JOHNNY

(mocking her voice) We train karate here, not pest control...You can play that game with your dad if that's your jam. I was just checking what I can use to punish an unruly student around here. Oh, and I think you're forgetting something.

SAM

What... oh right, sorry _Sensei_.

JOHNNY

I find your lack of _conviction_... disturbing. Anyway, I watched you closely during yesterday's fight. You started off halfway decent - dodge followed by a strike right away, that was promising. But then he caught you with that feint and after you got thrown, it was like you were a balloon pricked by his hair - all the air went out of you. Not used to being treated rough by men, huh?

SAM

(crosses her arms and rolls her eyes)I tend to make short work of those who want to play rough with me. He got lucky.

JOHNNY

Uh, a feisty one you are. Of course. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree. But it was you who was lucky you had that show-stopping move in your arsenal. And even then you first had to take that kick to the shoulder to get a window where you could use it. If it was someone bigger you were fighting, you'd be sprawled on the ground after that. And good luck hitting that joint then.

SAM

Someone bigger would also be slower, meaning the fight would look different.

JOHNNY

C'mon, we're not talkin' Mr Olympia big here. It takes a butcher wagon's worth of meat on your bones to really slow you down. Up until then muscle and speed go hand in hand. What do you think makes that body move, huh?... But I digress. Anyway, when you swatted away some of his punches, that was an interesting move. I'm sure it works great against a one-armed opponent.

SAM

It's called the Drum technique, and it was taught to my father by Mr Miyagi...

JOHNNY

Yeah well, the combo that went through it and nearly knocked you on your ass was taught by Cobra Kai. Now this Cobra's here to teach you how to strike proper. I know you've had it hammered into your head all the time (spreads his arms and looks around) that karate is for self-defense only and what not. And that works great when you're 'fighting' your current bf, no doubt. But in a real fight you know what your idea of self-defense should be? (SAM shakes her head, a dubious expression on her face) US dropping nukes on Hiroshima. That was self-defense too, and that's the kind of self-defense we're gonna be talkin' about here.

SAM

You mean self-defense by genocide, Sensei? Because I'm not sure I follow.

JOHNNY

Aah, don't play cute with me. That was a... an analogy. But you _should_ know how to 'nuke' a guy in a hand-to-hand fight. I'm sure they teach you that in movies. So how do you do it? (SAM shrugs her shoulders with a confused look)... C'mon, don't act so innocent! (grabs his crotch) You kick him in the nuts, that's what you do! You may poke him in the eyes at the same time for that double shocker effect.

SAM

(shakes her head incredulously) But that'd be hitting below the belt, it's illegal. Besides...

JOHNNY

QUIET! (SAM's eyes go wide in shock) A LaRusso schooling me on illegal moves, that's rich. And I'm not talkin' about the tournament or even strictly karate here, for cryin' out loud. I'm talking the... overall principle of fighting, especially when you're a girl.

SAM

Now what does me being a girl have to do with anything?!

JOHNNY

What, you gonna start pullin' that 'we're all the same' poppycock?! Well, newsflash, we're not! That's why testosterone shots are a thing! Or why do you think dudes in skirts have been beating all the 'female' sports records recently?

SAM

(disgusted) They're not 'dudes in skirts'. They're called trans...

JOHNNY

QUIET! I don't care what you call them, they've got dudes' bods, that's what counts here. What they've got in their heads... (shudders) I don't even wanna know. In my day only Scottish guys could get away with wearing skirts... The fact of the matter is guys have more muscle, and more muscle makes you tougher... I mean as a general rule they have, you wouldn't know it by looking at someone like Big Mouth.

SAM

I assume you mean Demetri. You know, one great thing about Miyagi-Do is we don't body-shame people here.

JOHNNY

'Body-shame'? That's even a word?! Another wondrous invention of our modern age, no doubt... Well, shame can be a great motivator, you know. When you coddle kids for fear of _hurting their feelings_ , you end up with... pathetic specimen like him. 

SAM

Demetri isn't a _pathetic specimen_! He is a brilliant person and he's got a brighter future ahead of him than any of the Cobra Kai bullies!

JOHNNY

With the way our society's future is shaping up, that wouldn't surprise me. And yet, from what I've been hearing, it's a "Cobra Kai bully" you've hooked up with, not him. Why is that, Ms LaRusso?

SAM

(anger stirring up in her)...Miguel is who he is in spite of you, not because of you!

JOHNNY

(laughs) 'in spite of you, _Sensei_ '! You really are a sassy one, aren't ya? Good... (leans in) But I don't know who you're tryin' to fool, young lady. You wouldn't have spared Miguel a second look before I took him in, and we both know that. You were going out with the biggest asshole at school then, weren't you. Even after he spurned your dad's sushi! (SAM's becoming visibly uncomfortable) Hey, last I've heard dude's at Cobra Kai. Maybe he manages to beat up Miguel one of these days and you two can get back together? I've heard Dan's already stackin' up on fish sticks for the occasion...

SAM

(furious) YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! Kyler... when I learned what kind of guy he is, I ditched him!

JOHNNY

Right, I'm sure he just hid his assholery so well at first. As if one couldn't tell just by lookin' at him. I assume you dumped all your bratty girlfriends too when y'all totalled my car?

SAM

That was an accident!

JOHNNY

You hittin' the gas afterwards was an accident too?

SAM

Well, you scared us shitless! Came at us like some crazed hobo!

JOHNNY

Oh, so it's my fault you did a hit-and-run? Isn't that what they call... victim-blaming nowadays?

SAM

Alright, look, I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have let Yasmine get away with it... but those people, her, Kyler, they are not who I am...

JOHNNY

Maybe, but you know why that is? (SAM gives him a questioning look) It's because Miguel showed you that you can do better than be with the assholes, that you can be with the BADASS! And I'm the reason he could show you that in the first place... Dan's told me he invited Kyler for dinner when he was your bf. Tell me, how did he react to you dating Miguel?

SAM

I... didn't tell him about it.

JOHNNY

Well, color me shocked. Little Miss Sensei keepin' secrets from her daddy. Care to clue me in why?

SAM

He didn't want me to associate with anyone from your dojo...

JOHNNY

Aaah... So he didn't care you were dating a douche, just as long as he wasn't a Cobra Kai? Kinda... bigoted, wouldn't you say? (SAM lowers her eyes) Well, it seems like we've come to see neither you nor your dad are saints. So now that we've got this self-righteousness of yours outta the way, it's time for your lesson to begin. And you're gonna listen and do exactly as I say from here on out, even if you don't feel daddy would approve, is that understood?

SAM

...Yes it is.

JOHNNY

I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!

SAM

Yes it is, SENSEI!

JOHNNY

That's more like it. So, I've said guys are stronger, they can take _and_ mete out more punishment. Which means you've gotta be proactive. Can't just stand with your hands raised waiting for the guy to lie on... sorry, meant lay on you (SAM rolls her eyes), hopin' he eventually exposes himself... as in, to a counter. He may, he may not, but once he wears you down, you're screwed... I mean, screwed as in beaten, of course (SAM lets out a sigh). Anyway, no one is gonna come bring you a Red Bull to boost you back up. So if you wait for that perfect moment you may never get to see it, is that clear?!

SAM

Yes, Sensei.

JOHNNY

It's the same with women waiting around for that perfect guy, come to think of it. (SAM frowns) Anyway, fighting is a game of managing risk. Avoiding risk at all times is a loser's strategy. Sometimes you have to take the risk and strike even if it may mean you open yourself up to being struck too. Every move carries a risk - reward ratio, and to truly be a champ you have to calculate it instantly. And the only way to learn to do that is to keep steppin' out of your comfort zone, to test how fast and precise you can be, how devastating your blows can be. With the right technique, you can be devastating even without that much muscle. Which is why you should prioritize offense, _especially_ as a girl... Let me put it this way - ever heard of a glass cannon?

SAM

...I seem to remember Anthony mentioning it when talking about League of Legends. Pretty sure I get the gist.

JOHNNY

League of Legends, that some wrestling league? Anyway, now ever heard of a glass shield?

SAM

I don't believe so.

JOHNNY

As well you should, coz that'd be a pretty damn useless shield, don't you think? So out of the two, better be a glass cannon. Are we clear?

SAM

Yes, Sensei.

JOHNNY

Good, my throat's gettin' dry from all this chin waggin'. That's one sport men will never break records in. Luckily, this is where the fun part begins. (motions to the protectors piled in the corner) Put these on. It's about time I stopped talking and you started calculating risk...

SAM

(sighs, starts putting on the protectors) Should I go for that 'double shocker effect', _Sensei_?

JOHNNY

Uuh, you know what, let's stick to karate for the time being...

CUT TO

EXT. MIYAGI-DO

We see the other students have gathered outside by now, and are getting warmed up by DANIEL, who walks along the rows and gives instructions whenever he seems someone performing a given move in a less than perfect manner. From the restlessness of his gait and the fretful glances he keeps throwing at the dojo, from where SAM's groans can now be heard at irregular intervals, we can tell DANIEL is not in the most tranquil frame of mind.

HAWK

(after checking that DANIEL is out of hearing range, to MIGUEL) Sounds like _someone_ 's getting a workout.

DEMETRI

Have we just unwittingly given Sensei Lawrence the means to enact his revenge after all these years?

MIGUEL

That's just the way he works with people. I didn't even catch a break while I was in a wheelchair. Just hope Sam won't be turned off by it too much.

HAWK

Right, God forbid the princess gets her nail broken. She may get the impression not everyone's going to give her special treatment all the time. I'm sure that would be heartbreaking.

DEMETRI

Seems like we've got a sore loser around here...

HAWK

(shoots him a threatening look) I didn't _lose_ jack. She pulled some Shaolin trick out of her rear end. Like I was supposed to know what that was. No way she would get the chance to do it again if we kept fighting.

DEMETRI

That's a big _if_. You could hardly stand after that hit.

HAWK

A cobra can fight from any position.

DEMETRI

But a hawk needs both wings to fly, I believe. And I didn't know you were an animorph.

MIGUEL

Cut it out, guys. (to HAWK) Besides, Sam wouldn't have pulled that move if she didn't think you were trying to kill her.

HAWK

(snorts) Of course _you_ 're gonna defend her. If she's got shellshock or something after getting that scratch, then she shouldn't have volunteered. I fought fair, she didn't, and that's the end of it.

DEMETRI

Like you gave her a choice, what with you getting all up in her face with that challenge.

HAWK

Hah! I could tell she had it in for me from the start. All I did was make her either put up or shut up.

DEMETRI

Gee, can't imagine why she would hold anything against an upstanding fellow like you!

HAWK

Right, coz you guys are all just angels. Anyway, I will have my rematch. But first let's see what her daddy's got for me. If he thinks he's gonna coast by without teaching me that move...

MIGUEL

I'm sure if you are insolent enough about it, he'll oblige you no problem.

HAWK

Seems to work for that little brat of his...

DEMETRI

So you two are not so far apart after all! Maybe you should become buddies? Imagine if you could get him to join Cobra Kai, now that would deal a blow to Miyagi-Do!

HAWK

Only way that dude is allowed into Cobra Kai is if they run out of mice for their pet snake... Now listen up, sounds like they're wrapping up over there.

We hear voices from inside the dojo coming closer to the door. The door is slid back by JOHNNY who then lets SAM out first. She is moving in a rather stiff fashion, and her face and clothes are drenched in sweat.

JOHNNY

Very well, LaRusso. I am returning your little prodigy to you, peacefully this time. I think she's in one piece, but you may want to check that yourself. I haven't taken away her fighting spirit, that's for sure. (pats SAM on the shoulder. She reacts with a sour smile, but we can tell she enjoys the compliment) The floor is yours.

DANIEL

Alright, thanks Johnny. Take it over from here, will you? (notices JOHNNY's left arm is hanging limply) Wait, did she...

JOHNNY

Yeah, after a while I figured we may first spar with one of my hands tied behind my back. And since there was no rope to tie it, we went with the second best thing. Plus I wanted to see how it feels like.

DANIEL

Well, hope she satisfied your curiosity.

JOHNNY

(winks at him) In more ways than one, Dan.

DANIEL

(shakes his head) Ok, no need to go into details.(turns to HAWK) Hawk, you ready? Follow me.

HAWK

(smirks) Yes, Sensei.

The two head towards the dojo.

CUT TO

INT. MIYAGI-DO

DANIEL

(after HAWK walks in behind him and closes the door) Alright, it seems to me we've started off on a wrong foot. Allow me to welcome you to Miyagi-Do properly.

He extends his hand to HAWK, who takes it after a brief moment's hesitation, and shakes it vigorously.

DANIEL

Nice grip, friend. Reminds me of someone, actually. Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you.

HAWK

(dispassionately) Thank you, Sensei.

DANIEL

In Miyagi-Do we strive to help everyone realize the best version of who they can be. This involves improving their karate skills, naturally, and we'll get to that. But what it also involves is working on their attitudes. I believe this is the first thing the two of us have to look into for you to get better.

HAWK frowns without responding.

DANIEL

I have noticed you hold a lot of anger in you. I can see why, I'm not judging you. Life must have been tough for you. (HAWK lowers his gaze) Believe me, it used to be that way for me too (HAWK lets out a brief dubious smile). But the man who helped me then, my sensei and the founder of this dojo, he told me an important truth... well, a lot of important truths, but this one's relevant here. He said karate must not come from the gut, where the biles are. It must come from the heart, _and_ from the head.

HAWK

So I should punch with love instead of hate, right, Sensei? Ok, got it. And Sensei Lawrence taught us how to headbutt, too.

DANIEL

Again with that snark. Can't see why you're not Joh... Sensei Lawrence's favorite student... What I meant is you don't fight to 'get back' at someone, to unload your hate on another person. You fight to defend that which you hold dear, and you don't lose yourself to passion.

HAWK

You mean like defending your honor, Sensei? Or your dojo's honor? Because it was your students that first insulted me, insulted Cobra Kai, injured one of ours. I simply fought back.

DANIEL

Look, I'm not getting into who started what with who. I'm sure you all have your versions of the story, and I already went through this with your sensei. All I'm saying is you can't let every perceived slight ferment inside you. You do that, you make your life about seeking revenge for every wrong... well, my sensei said if you choose this path, you start by digging two graves...

HAWK

Do I get a fortune cookie with this piece of wisdom on my way out? (shrugs) And why stop at two? You dig as many as there are guys to put under... Oh, and you know what I've heard, Sensei?

DANIEL

(raises eyebrows) What?

HAWK

I've heard there are two kinds of people in this world. Those with a gun, and those who dig. (flexes his arm) Think that's good enough a gun?

DANIEL

(sighs) Hoo boy. Seems like this will take a while... Alright, so you want to be the man with no name, an outlaw gunslinger? Well, what works for a cowboy doesn't necessarily work for a karate fighter. It's not just about getting off that first shot and unloading your magazine in the blink of an eye... Now I know what you were told - strike first, strike hard, all that. At one point I believed that too, I had a Cobra Kai sensei (HAWK looks at him incredulously). Yes, that's right, I went through all this in my day. He told me to strike at a wooden dummy with all the force I could muster, no restraint, until I had to hobble my way home. He wasn't a true teacher, didn't teach me in good faith, but to give him his due, he was able to tear through those boards like he was cracking matches.

HAWK

(shrugs) Sounds like a warm-up to me. Our sensei can punch through cement blocks.

DANIEL

(smiles) Right, sure he can. I'll show you a little trick one of these days. I use it with ice slabs, but I'm sure it'd work on cement blocks as well. Anyway, that sensei, he still got his butt handed to him by Mr Miyagi, even though he was like twice his size, much younger and more athletic. You want to know why? (HAWK looks at him dubiously) Because karate isn't about wailing on your enemy with total abandon until he's down and out. As long as you treat your every opponent like a walking punching bag, you will never be a great fighter.

HAWK

I only treat them like that when they're down... I mean, apart from the "walking" part.

DANIEL

(shakes his head) That sure is something to brag about. Now look, karate's about teaching you how to react, how to read your opponent, and how to sprawl him on the ground using his movements as much as your own...

I won't deny I can see potential in you. I saw how you tricked my daughter with that feint. That was smart, however nerve-racking it was to watch. But then you lost yourself more and more, it seemed like your strategy relied on not letting her get a hit in, constantly laying down suppressing fire. Well, against a more... durable opponent, doing that will wear you out, and then you won't have enough gas left in the tank to handle the counteroffensive.

HAWK

So you're saying I _shouldn't_ strike first?

DANIEL

Doing that may give you an advantage if you catch your opponent unprepared. Now, I'm not going to waste my time arguing the ethical side of that, I know it's not why you're here. But if the other guy is ready, striking first doesn't necessarily gain you anything. And you know, later down the line you may be glad you didn't throw that first punch.

HAWK

And why would that be?

DANIEL

Because every fight you run the risk of hurting people. You may think now that there are no consequences to what you do, that you're going to live forever and have no regrets. But trust me, as time goes, this is more likely than not to change. All that pain and resentment you've caused in others, it's going to start weighing upon you. You won't be proud of what you're doing now. You will look back and wish you didn’t look at karate as the first answer to a problem instead of the last, which it should be. You’ll wish you've backed out instead of having this or that fight on your conscience for the rest of your life. (he turns to a picture of Mr Miyagi) That's what my sensei did. He never backed down from defending others... especially me (smiles), but when it came to fighting for himself, he walked away from the challenge even if the cost of doing so was terrible at the time.

HAWK

What was the cost?

DANIEL

Everything... Everything that was his life at the time. He was in love with a girl whom his best friend and fellow karate student was set to marry. When his friend found out, he challenged him to a duel to the death over it.

HAWK

That's some friend.

DANIEL

Well, the honor code in Okinawa back then may seem... _foreign_ to us today, but it was a big deal.

HAWK

Right, now we've got chicks _dueling_ over a guy.

DANIEL

Yo know what they say - the more things become different, the more they stay the same. Anyway, rather than taking him up on the challenge, Mr Miyagi left Okinawa and came here.

HAWK

(snorts) Seriously?! So instead of fighting for his love, he abandoned everything and ran away? That sounds like a coward's move to me.

DANIEL

(indignant) HEY! Watch it! Mr Miyagi was no coward! He didn't want to have a friend's life on his conscience.

HAWK

A real friend wouldn't want to kill him over a girl. I don't care what some 'honor code' says. And if it was the other guy who started it, why would _he_ have it on his conscience?

DANIEL

(exasperated) You weren't there, alright? Don't presume you know better what he should have done. You don't get people more honorable than Mr Miyagi. See that medal?! (points to the medal of honor) Highest decoration a soldier of US army can receive. Guess who it belongs to.

HAWK

He got it in WWII, right?

DANIEL

That's correct. (HAWK starts sniggering) What's so funny?!

HAWK

So first he runs away from his homeland, then he joins the army that dropped nukes on his homeland?! And this is you guys' benchmark for honor?! Wow, this really explains everything. (his expression turns malicious) Guess I was right to figure I deserved that medal more than he did.

DANIEL

THAT'S IT, I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!

HAWK braces himself as DANIEL lunges at him and grabs him by the coattails, his face taken over by fury.

DANIEL

(through gritted teeth while red in the face) So you were the one who swiped it, big surprise. Now let me get this straight, you come here, you insult us, you insult my sensei, now you brag about stealing from us! Give me _one_ reason why I shouldn't whoop your punk ass right about now?!

HAWK

(grinning insolently) Oh, but please do it! Let's see how Miyagi-Dos are all about defense, and how honorable their sensei is, beatin' up a kid! Though it's not like we haven't already seen what 'honor' looks like coming from the LaRussos, like that time your princess went after another girl's boyfriend while havin' a boyfriend herself.

DANIEL

(pushes him away) Get the HELL out of my dojo!

HAWK

(straightens his gi) Gladly. Was gettin' tired listening to this prattle anyway. You Miyagi-Dos are all about talk and huffin' your own farts, and I could see right through you.

He turns and walks away, leaving DANIEL breathing heavily.

CUT TO

EXT. MIYAGI-DO

We see MIGUEL walking up to HAWK with a concerned expression the moment he sees him emerge. JOHNNY is standing to the side, looking at the dojo with curiosity.

MIGUEL

What the hell happened there?

HAWK

(heading towards the gate) What happened is I'm quitting. At least I'm not steppin' foot in this dojo again.

MIGUEL

(following him) What?! No, c'mon man, you can't bail on us now!

HAWK

(looks at MIGUEL, perplexed) Why not? You and the princess are the power couple here, you can do fine without me. Hey, maybe you grovel enough before her and she'll show you that move...

MIGUEL

(sighs) Really?! You're gonna walk out in a huff because sensei won't teach you that one thing yet?! (HAWK snorts) And what you gonna do now, take on Cobra Kai all by yourself? We've gotta stick together!

HAWK

Cobra Kai, Miyagi-Do, same difference. They're both full of shit, and you're gonna see that too... if you can still see past her. Hope you're back in shape before the tournament. Goodbye, Serpiente.

He reaches for the handle on the fence gate, which draws back before his grasp at the last second. The gate opens to reveal...

MIGUEL

Mom?!

...CARMEN with two thick baskets stacked to the brim with snacks. She greets the boys cheerfully. We see the hand that opened the gate actually belongs to...

AMANDA

You boys in a hurry somewhere? Because if it's about lunch then I'd say we've got you covered.

MIGUEL

Uuh, hello Mrs LaRusso. Well... (looks questioningly at HAWK, who shrugs, his dogged expression mellowing)... yeah, I think we can _both_ stick around for a while longer...

AMANDA

Well well well, looks like we've just averted some crisis...

MIGUEL

It's probably goin' to take a bit more for that, but thanks for showing up anyway. (addressing CARMEN) So, uh, how come you are here together?

CARMEN

I first came to their house thinking that's where you were having your lessons...

AMANDA

And then I offered to drop her off here, and pay you a little visit myself while I'm at it. The smell from these baskets definitely _did not_ play a factor here.

CARMEN

(after giving AMANDA a beaming smile, to MIGUEL) So you told me you were having those student swaps today. How's that going?

MIGUEL and HAWK both lower their gazes. AMANDA's eyes flit from one to the other, and she lets out a chuckle.

AMANDA

Looks like it's all going according to expectations. Come on, let's see where the manboys are at.

They enter the dojo only to hear the sounds of an argument between the senseis.

AMANDA

Speak of the devil. Looks like it's time for the deescalation squad. I'm surprised it took them this long to jump at each other's throats, to be honest.

MIGUEL

Oh, we've already _implemented_ the dispute resolution protocol, but that only worked temporarily.

CARMEN

(baffled/amused) You did what, Miggy?

AMANDA

Haha, they even have a name for it! Smart kids. Still, it's time you saw the professionals at work.

They walk up to JOHNNY and DANIEL, who are so preoccupied with each other as to remain oblivious to their arrival.

JOHNNY

I don't care what went on between the two of you! You're not tellin' me who gets or doesn't get to be in Eagle Fang!

DANIEL

This is still my dojo, and there have to be _some_ rules! I'm not going to tolerate such... flagrant disrespect of the very man who built this place from the ground up!

JOHNNY

So what happened to not lettin' kids get under your skin, huh? Kid mouths off, you put him in his place, do I have to teach you that?!

DANIEL

That's... not how it works in this day and age, Johnny. And that kid's place is far away from Miyagi-Do.

We see AMANDA listening with an increasingly impatient look, until she finally crosses her arms and loudly clears her throat, prompting the senseis to look in her direction.

DANIEL

...Honey?

JOHNNY

...Carmen?

AMANDA

In the flesh. We're here to stop you from blowing the place up.

CARMEN

And to propose that you continue this discussion on full stomachs...

JOHNNY and DANIEL look at each other. A slight vestige of common ground forms between them.

JOHNNY

I could eat.

DANIEL

So could I.

MITCH looks at CARMEN's baskets with more than slight interest.

MITCH

Check this out, didn't know we've got catering here now!

MIGUEL

Watch it, Assface! (his face takes on an awkward expression after he realizes what he's just said) That's my mom!

MITCH

Hey, that's Penis Breath for you!

HAWK

What do you say we meet in the middle? Ass Breath sounds good, don't ya think?

MITCH

Screw you, Hawk! At least my ass wasn't kicked out of here!

HAWK

I wasn't kicked out, I quit. Though I guess I may as well stay for the lunch break...

CUT TO

EXT. LARUSSO DOJO

We see CARMEN, AMANDA, JOHNNY, and DANIEL gathered around one the dojo's more flat-topped rocks, now covered with a picnic tablecloth and set with tacos, chicharrones, and nachos next to bowls with guacamole. Further away we see students in small groups partaking of the same delicacies as well as canchitas and empanadas. The guys keep their eyes on the food while the ladies watch them probingly.

CARMEN

So... you guys are saying you both had your student swaps and the one where Johnny beat the crap out of Sam was the one that _didn't_ go badly?

JOHNNY

Well, I guess we'll know for sure once she's had her next x-ray scan. But yeah, it kind of seems like Miss Miyagi, once she realized her body was no longer untouchable, actually took to my methods surprisingly well.

AMANDA

"No longer untouchable" Not sure if I like the sound of that...

DANIEL

Right, those grunts I heard coming from inside were a bit... unnerving.

JOHNNY

Oh, you know what I meant! (CARMEN laughs out loud) I think I worked her up well enough to make her eager to trade blows. And then I clued her in that getting hit can be part of the fun!

DANIEL

Right, are you sure you didn't have this kind of _fun_ a bit too much as a kid?

JOHNNY

Nah, I wasn't on the receiving end much...

DANIEL

...Until you met me. Anyway, you couldn't help yourself, huh? You had to rough up a LaRusso when you got the chance?

JOHNNY

What, you implying I enjoyed it?! You think I'm petty?!

DANIEL

Of course not, how would I dare? You're not the kind of guy to deface billboards or anything.

JOHNNY

Funny, I recall soon after that my rent got hiked up. Weird coincidence, I'm sure there was no foul play behind it. (DANIEL feigns ignorance with his body language)Plus, if the only contact at your dojo is of the touchy-feely kind, then there is only so much you can teach here.

AMANDA

I'm positive our daughter can handle her new drillmaster. Don't you agree, honey?

DANIEL

As much as I'm weary of his teaching methods, you're right, of course. Sam's not a little girl anymore, even if I can't help thinking of her as such. It takes more than a few jabs to bring her to tears... even if the jabs are of both verbal and physical kind.

JOHNNY

Fewer than it takes to bring her daddy to tears, judging from what I heard while you were there.

CARMEN

Oh, really? So what happened?

DANIEL

What happened is that one student of his is just a completely nasty and impudent guy who insulted the whole dojo and half our family in what little time we spent there together.

JOHNNY

So you threatened to kick his ass and then kicked him out? I mean, you started off right, but what happened to not letting kids get under your skin?

AMANDA

That's actually a good question. Did you really lose your temper over some kid's provocations?

DANIEL

It was more than just provocations... alright, I admit I blew a gasket there, I'm not proud of myself... but I just can't see a way for the two of us to work together after this. It's like he was trying to push my buttons the entire time. Just utter disrespect the whole way through.

CARMEN

Daniel, you must remember that patience is a virtue with kids. And those are still kids, even if some of them may get IDs any day now. I am sure you've never experienced such behavior from your wonderful children (AMANDA stifles a laugh), but as a teacher, you must be prepared for more difficult cases. It sounds like that boy was prodding at you to test your... composure, and got a 'win' by unsettling you. I know he's a friend of Miguel, and Miguel talked about that whole silly rivalry between your dojos. So he probably still thinks about you in these terms. Well, you must show him the rivalry is over, that he has nothing to win with that attitude and is only hurting himself by refusing to cooperate.

DANIEL

(smiles) Thank you, Carmen. You gave me something to chew on... and I don't only mean those treats here. It's just that, it seems to me that I lose either way. If I act out on his insults, he gets his "win", if I do nothing, then I'm going to look weak.

JOHNNY

(smugly) You have to be the bigger man.

CARMEN

But you don't have to do nothing. Make sure he understands the consequences of his actions, just don't make it look personal. Don't appear like you have lost control... and always make it clear you are not the one standing in the way of you two working together.

AMANDA

I concur all this one hundred percent... but you may also think about taking a page out of the other guy's (points to JOHNNY) playbook and giving your classes a bit more... bite? This way, if he pisses you off, you give him a harder than normal whack and make it seem like it's all in a day's work, right?

JOHNNY

Uuh, well, when I said be the bigger man, you _could_ take it to mean be the man with a bigger punch. Works this way, too.

AMANDA

(flashes JOHNNY a wide grin) Don't we just understand each other so well?

DANIEL

Hold on! Do I have to now watch both Sam _and_ you around him?!

AMANDA

Oh, I'd prefer you stuck to watching Sam... _so I can have him all to myself_.

JOHNNY

(looks cheekily at DANIEL) Well, well, looks like I've got my next exchange student lined up.

DANIEL

(entreatingly) Carmen, surely you aren't going to just stand by and let this go on!... Want to come by to have a class with me?

CARMEN

(beaming) Where do I sign up, _Sensei_?

JOHNNY

Hey! That's one word I don't want you to be callin' any other guy!

CARMEN

(sweetly) Sorry, Johnny, someone has to teach me how to keep other women away from you.

JOHNNY

Right, you may ask Miss Miyagi there how much training at her dad's dojo helps you keep stable relationships.

DANIEL

Hey, that was a low blow, Johnny. And

"Miss Miyagi"? You trying to suggest something here?!

JOHNNY

(AMANDA bursts out in laughter) Just that from the way you all talk about him, it seems like he was the patriarch in this family.

DANIEL

There is... more than a little truth to that. He was the father I didn't know I needed until I met him.

JOHNNY

Funny, my sensei was the father I didn't know I didn't need until he tried to kill me.

CARMEN

What happened to your father, Johnny?

JOHNNY

(shrugs) Run off, I guess. Mom never really spoke of him much. I have a stepdad, but he's always hated me.

AMANDA

(with a forced smile) At least you've never had to deal with a rancorous mother-in-law.(looks cheekily at DANIEL) Trust me, those are the worst.

JOHNNY

Yeah, I guess I should count my blessings... Oh, by the way, I've just remembered there was something I wanted to ask Miss Miyagi. So if you ladies could excuse me, I'll be back in a sec.

DANIEL

No worries, Johnny. I'll keep them company.

JOHNNY

(takes a taco from the plate) As long as your lovely wife keeps _you_ company, I know I've got nothing to worry about.

CUT TO DEMETRI talking to SAM by the pond.

DEMETRI

It's weird, you know. On the one hand, I'd rather Eli stuck around and didn't go down the path of full assholery again. On the other, if it means the whole 'student exchange' thing is nipped in the bud... I mean, I appreciate Miguel trying to keep this ship afloat, but Johnny Lawrence's isn't a school I'd care to transfer to anytime soon.

SAM

I'm not so sure myself. I walked in there expecting to hate every minute of it, and while the guy sure has a way of getting on your nerves... it was kind of thrilling going against someone who is both legit better than you and not afraid to throw you around a little.

DEMETRI

What is there to like?! You came out of there looking like you'd gone five rounds with Mike Tyson!

SAM

Really? Last I've checked, I still have both my ears... I guess you don't really notice it much with the adrenaline rush, though I _am_ starting to feel the soreness creeping in, oh well. Still, I'd say that for every five hits I took I dealt one in return so that was satisfying.

DEMETRI

Well that sounds like a lucrative tradeoff...

SAM

Remember what my dad said, gotta start small.

DEMETRI

(rubs his arms) I already had my start, thank you very much. Took more punches here than a pińata on Christmas Eve. Now I'm to go through all this again, and with a trigger-happy not-so-ex-bully?! Forgive me if I'd rather hit the eject button here.

JOHNNY

(suddenly behind them, munching on the taco) What's that? We've got another quitter here?

SAM and DEMETRI turn rapidly toward him, the latter obviously flustered.

DEMETRI

I... I was just saying I'm not going to take physical abuse here lying down!

JOHNNY

I sure hope so, seeing as the alternative is to take it standing up. Think you can manage that?

DEMETRI

I'm not taking it in _any_ capacity! I don't consent to having my bodily integrity _violated_ by people twi... thrice my age! Plus I know better than to agree to 'private lessons' from someone whose idea of getting over his midlife crisis is beating up on minors!

JOHNNY

Oh, you sound upset, Big Mouth, is there a problem? Maybe you'd like to lodge a complaint with the manager? Here, let me patch you through... 

He mimics clicking buttons on the palm of his hand, until said hand suddenly closes into a fist and shoots towards DEMETRI's face. DEMETRI flinches - though not before the fist stops maybe an inch from the tip of his nose - takes a step back, slips on a rock and is about to fall backwards into the pond when JOHNNY grabs him by the seam of his gi and pulls him in, all while still holding his taco.

JOHNNY

(right in DEMETRI's face) You think I get pleasure from beating up little girls?! I prefer big girls, thank you very much. (he winks to SAM, who smiles awkwardly in return) God, I haven't even started with you and I've already heard more whining than I did from her. (he shakes his head) Are you a man or what?! Have you no... dignity?

DEMETRI

(trying to keep his face as far away from JOHNNY's as possible) Your attempts to shame me by appealing to those... outdated notions of masculinity aren't going to work. I don't particularly identify with my gender anyway. In fact, it hasn't been long since I seriously considered transitioning... though I see this wouldn't be of any help for me here.

SAM

(eyes wide) Wow, Demetri, is this true?!

DEMETRI

I wouldn't joke about that! I thought about it hard, but then... Yasmine happened, and I have a hunch she wouldn't approve.

JOHNNY

(takes his hands off him with what seems like a slight twinge of disgust) Uuh, so you're one of _those_... Actually, you know what, maybe you could explain something to me. I've heard this name once, thought someone was takin' the piss at first. It was like genderdruids or something...

DEMETRI

...You mean gender fluid?! (JOHNNY makes the 'yea, something like that' face) Of course I can tell you about it. It's a name for those who don't wish to conform to the heteronormative gender conventions, and instead combat the patriarchy by...

JOHNNY

You know what, forget I asked. "Combat" was about the only word I got from this. Anyway, I came to have a word with karate girl. (to SAM) You feelin' ok?

SAM

(moves her shoulders) Could use a massage, but I think I'll be fine, thanks.

JOHNNY

I'll tell Miguel to stand by to give you one next time we're finished... Ok, I'd prefer if I didn't have the need to ask that, but... are you friends with Robby on Facebook?

SAM

(thrown off balance) Uhhh... yeah, I think so. Why?

JOHNNY

Mind givin' me a peek at his page?

SAM

...What for?

JOHNNY

Just to check if he's got any recent photos... and if I can gauge where they were taken.

DEMETRI

Wait, are you saying you want to cyber-stalk your own son?

JOHNNY

Keep your nose out of this, Big Mouth. Unless you want it to be the target of our next chopstick challenge.

SAM

Alright, we can have a look, though I wouldn't get my hopes up. (she walks over to her phone lying by an empty bowl on one of the rocks, picks it up and starts clicking) Well, here he is. His profile is pretty barren, I'm afraid, nothing really recent, if that's what you're looking for. (sees photos of him training at Miyagi-Do, grinning at the camera, photos presumably taken by her; her face sours)... Hold on, let me try one more thing. (she types "Robby Keene" into Facebook search bar, checks the results) Hey, look! He's been tagged in a photo uploaded less than a week ago!

She shows the screen to JOHNNY; we see a photo of ROBBY, short haired, crouching and surrounded by skater-looking kids at what's obviously a skatepark, his own skateboard held in front of him.

JOHNNY

(nods, gives SAM a half-smile) Thanks, I think I recognize the place... But I don't see any tags on him, what were you talking about?

SAM

I... didn't mean like graffiti tags. When you tag someone in a photo on FB, the photo will show when you look that someone up.

JOHNNY

So if you take a pic of someone doin' something dumb and tag him, the pic will be seen by anyone who searches for him?

SAM

That's pretty much how it works, yeah.

JOHNNY

(shakes his head) No wonder kids today are so screwed up. Everyone with a camera in their pocket and ready to air your dirty laundry with a snap of their fingers. Anyway, see you. Better catch some rest when you get the chance. You're gonna need it.

SAM

(sighs) You're going to keep teaching me front sweeps by tripping me up?

JOHNNY

Nah, I've got a field trip planned for you all. Something you wouldn't try at home.

He gives an enigmatic smile and walks off, leaving SAM and DEMETRI looking at each other with trepidation.

CUT TO MIGUEL propping up the fence with his back alongside HAWK, the latter looking broody.

MIGUEL

Look, I understand you aren't buying LaRusso's teachings, that's fine. But trashtalking his sensei? C'mon, man, you don't do this kind of thing. No wonder he threw a fit.

HAWK

You mean like when he came to Cobra Kai dojo and trashtalked our sensei in front of everyone? Give me a break, Serpiente, the guy's a holier-than-thou phony. And that sensei of his? He sounds like a total joke. Imagine you ran away to Ecuador after seeing Robby making a move on your girl. That's not even a beta move, it's like... zeta.

MIGUEL

I think you meant omega. And Ecuador would be about the last place I'd be running to... Look, I'm pretty sure you're not getting the whole picture with Mr Miyagi. And in any case, it doesn't matter. No one's telling you to run away. You're the one running away.

HAWK

Because I'm through puttin' up with his condescending shit! Guy thinks he's doing us some huge favor lettin' us come to his fancy little community garden... We could train in a park for all I care. At least I would have the bums for practice. Sensei Lawrence said it right yesterday - he thinks we're a bunch of low-lifes, that he's above us. Don't know why sensei still wants us to stick around.

MIGUEL

Ok, well, I'm not saying he's right in this, but look at it from LaRusso's perspective. You were one of the guys who broke into his house, you kicked his student in the back at the tournament...

HAWK

Pretty boy had it coming.

MIGUEL

LaRusso wouldn't know if he did or not. All he saw was you behaving like the thugs who bullied him in high school... Tell me, Hawk, why _did_ you turn on Cobra Kai, really?

HAWK

(shrugs, lowers his eyes) Told you, had enough hanging out with jerks like Kyler... or the pretty boy.

MIGUEL

Was it really all there was to it, though? You still came to the house with the intent to kick our asses, didn't you? Didn't it start feeling to you like something wasn't right about what you were doing? Like you became the thing you once hated?

HAWK

(hesitantly) Maybe...

MIGUEL

Well, see now? You've realized you were on the wrong track, that this wasn't who you are. You know it wasn't... (puts his hand on HAWK's shoulder) I know it wasn't. But you can't expect all of them to know it. You may believe you had reasons for doing what you did, but the fact remains Miyagi-Do didn't invade anyone's house, didn't gang up on people or break anyone's arm...

HAWK

(shoots him a look) They broke _your_ back!

MIGUEL

It wasn't _Miyagi-Do_ that did it, it was Robby. And you know what? I threw the first punch, I taunted him, I wasn't just a victim there. And Robby paid the price. I am not holding a grudge against him or anyone for what happened. And I don't think you should either.

HAWK

Guess that's easy when you were the one that ended up with the girl.

MIGUEL

(smiles) Maybe, but you losing Moon wasn't the fault of Miyagi-Do now, was it? You've talked to her recently, by the way?

HAWK

I have. And I'd say I am... cautiously optimistic.

MIGUEL

(gives his arm a playful jab) Hey, way to go, man! See, you shifted gears and it's already paying off! Don't ruin it by holding on to that chip on your shoulder. Don't turn every cross-eyed look into some grave insult! Show them you're not who they think you are and give them some time to catch on. You do that and they don't budge, you'll have every right to hang up on them. But for now, try making the first move... and I don't mean in 'strike first' kinda way.

HAWK

(smirks) I was hoping LaRusso would make the first move on me, got awful close to that, too. But I guess it's fair to say I set him up for it.

MIGUEL

I'd apologize. But if you don't want to, then at least don't antagonize him. I mean, it's not like he's got an obligation to teach any of us. It's not gym class.

HAWK

(laughs) Right, let's not pretend this isn't about ego to this guy.

MIGUEL

Well, he is a two-time champ, that ego isn't all baseless. Look at it this way, between LaRusso and Lawrence, you've got four time All-Valley champions teaching you. Neither is perfect, but you sure you want to turn your back on this?

HAWK

Yeah, you've got a point here, Mig. As always... Alright, I'll stay. If LaRusso even lets me stay after what went down...

MIGUEL

(beaming) You're making the right choice, man. And I'm pretty sure Sensei Lawrence won't let him turn you away.

HAWK

(teasingly) You're not jealous seeing him put your princess through her paces?

MIGUEL

Hah, I'm sure he would love it if I were. But if he tries anything I'm gonna ground my mom and he'll be sorry.

HAWK

What, you mean he and your mom are... haha, no way, dude!

MIGUEL

(points towards JOHNNY, now sitting with CARMEN) Well, just look at them. I only found out recently, and now, lookin' back at it, I'm thinkin' I must've been blind... I suspect I even had a part in helping him make a good impression with her.

HAWK

Wait, so you're sayin' he had you play his wingman while he was workin' your mom?... Man, it's like I find new reasons to admire the guy every single day.

MIGUEL

(frowning) You know, the way you just put it doesn't exactly make me feel better about the whole situation...

HAWK

(slaps him on the back) Aah, quit poutin', man, I'm just messin' with ya! And dude, havin' sensei for a dad, that's f***n' awesome!... (his expression visibly dampens) You're a lucky guy, Serpiente...

MIGUEL

(lowers his gaze) Yeah, I guess you're right.

An awkward silence falls between them, until their attention is drawn to a sound of high-heeled footsteps coming from the side. The boys raise their heads to see...

AMANDA

(chirpily) Hello again, tough guys. So, you've decided stay after all?

MIGUEL

Hello. Well, it's Hawk here that wanted to leave. I've been trying to talk him out of it for a while now.

AMANDA

 _Hawk... (_ she scales him up while he stands awkwardly and avoids eye contact _)_ Well, if that makes you feel any better, I just told my husband in no uncertain terms that I'm not going to have him push out students while that psycho is roaming the streets freely, looking for kids to snatch away like some... PTSD ridden Krampus. (HAWK finally gathers up the courage to look at her directly, a faint smile appears on his face) Now, my preferred solution to this whole debacle would involve the police, but if that's off the cards then you guys must stick by each other's side to kick Cobra Kai's ass to the curb. Don't you agree, _Hawk_?

HAWK

Yes, Mrs LaRusso... and thank you.

AMANDA

Don't mention it. Still, I feel I need to give you a little heads-up - Mr Miyagi is kind of a patron saint of this dojo, if the name wasn't enough of a giveaway. Badmouthing him is really going to make your stay here... unpleasant.

HAWK

Sorry, Mrs LaRusso.

AMANDA

Just giving you a friendly tip. My husband's got kind of a short temper. And while I'm the first to admit it can be fun pushing his buttons, there are... certain boundaries you'd be well-advised to respect.

HAWK

I'll... keep that in mind, Mrs LaRusso.

AMANDA

(beaming) You know what? Let's drop the formalities. (extends her hand to him) Call me Amanda.

HAWK

(shakes her hand, surprised) Alright.

AMANDA

Have a nice stay at Miyagi-Do... Hmm, a firm grip, I like that in a man.

HAWK

(blushes) Uhh, thanks.

AMANDA

(lets go of his hand) Happy to see we're on the same page. (turns to MIGUEL) Oh, Miguel, are you free tomorrow evening?

MIGUEL

Yeah, I think so.

AMANDA

How does coming over for dinner sound?

MIGUEL

(taken by surprise) Oh, well, I'd love to! Totally!

AMANDA

(grins) Let's make it happen then! Now, there's no way we can measure up to your mom's cooking, but we'll do our best not to make you feel you've got in with the wrong family.

MIGUEL

(smiles) Oh I'm sure I'll love it. Sensei is good with sushi, isn't that right?

AMANDA

(exaggerated wince) Oh no no no, no way I'm going to have him make sushi for tomorrow after what happened the last time. Expect something more _conventional._ Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. Oh, and Hawk?

HAWK

Yes?

AMANDA

 _Please_ try not to put Sam in the hospital, ok? It's been too soon since she last went there, and it's really traumatic for a parent to see their kid in such a place. Can I make this little... request to you?

HAWK

(embarrassed) Uh, yeah, sure, I'll try... not to do that.

AMANDA

(beaming again) Great! I'll see you two around then!

She walks off, leaving HAWK and MIGUEL to look at each other with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

CUT TO JOHNNY and CARMEN, sitting under a tree.

CARMEN

(tea in her hands) This is such a charming spot. Can't believe you guys use it for fighting.

JOHNNY

Uh, I don't think there was much fighting here until I came in. But yeah, I can see why Robby would prefer it over my dojo... Though then again, he's at my dojo now so I guess it's just me that was the turn-off.

CARMEN

You haven't been able to talk to him recently?

JOHNNY

No, though I've just got a clue as to where I could catch him by himself.

CARMEN

And what about his mother? Hasn't she tried to get Robby back with her?

JOHNNY

Good question, she's the one with the custody rights. Well, last we talked she was totally goin' to take Robby back home... as soon as she found some guy to take her in. She got kicked out of her apartment, and I don't think she's got any fixed address as of right now.

CARMEN

Oh. That's... unfortunate.

JOHNNY

Wouldn't worry about her so much. It's not the first time for her and she's always been able to cushion the fall... though the clock _is_ ticking, come to think of it.

CARMEN

(somberly) I see. So, do you have any plan of action?

JOHNNY

Been mullin' it over for some time now, but truth be told nothing solid has popped into my head so far. Say I run into him, and with no one to interrupt us. Then what? Tell him Kreese is evil? Already tried it, didn't work.

CARMEN

You're not likely to win him over by attacking others. First you must show yourself in a positive light.

JOHNNY

(chuckles) Yeah, that's my strong suit right here!

CARMEN

Selling yourself short again, _Sensei_? (looks at him teasingly) Think I'd go for a guy who can't make a good impression?

JOHNNY

Well, it wasn't exactly love at first sight... or was it?

CARMEN

Hmmm... no, I think I'm too old for that.

JOHNNY

Old?! What, you think you've got me fooled? Like I didn't figure out you're actually Miguel's big sister!

CARMEN

(laughs out loud, then mocks outrage) Wait, did you just call me fat?! (pokes him while JOHNNY feigns panic, then suddenly grows serious)

Now hold on, I'm remembering something... Soon after Miguel woke up, he said you came to visit him, but he didn't want to see you. Yet by the time he left hospital, you two were already friendly again. Did you do anything to make him change his mind? (smiles) Or was it just him being a fickle teenager?

JOHNNY

Well, I did come over again... and this time I didn't ask his permission to stay, I made _him_ do something for _me_... well, try to anyway. I gave him no choice in the matter, to be honest.

CARMEN

Hm, well it worked, didn't it? Maybe that's some way to break the ice?

JOHNNY

Not sure about that. Robby isn't bedridden, for one.

CARMEN

From what I understand about the two of you, I think it's safe to say there's no way to make it easy. But you won't let that discourage you, right?

JOHNNY

Yeah, I guess I've been giving up too quick for too long.

CARMEN

You are a sensei, and I know you're capable of remarkable things as one. Well, my advice to you, Johnny, is that next time you meet Robby, don't act like a failed dad, act like a sensei.

JOHHNY looks at her pensively. Gradually, we see a spark ignite in his eyes, and the corners of his mouth move up. He nods slowly.

JOHNNY

You know, you may just be onto something here...

CUT TO

INT. COBRA KAI DOJO

We open to a dynamic scene, with the dojo's main room now divided into four squares, separated from each other by rope barriers. Three of the squares are occupied by sparring pairs - ROBBY and the GOLD-TOOTHED MAN, TORY and the CROOKED SMILE MAN, RICKENBERGER and the GOATEE MAN (yeah, I know one of these isn't like the others). KREESE stands stock-still in the center of the room, like a poised cobra, providing a black point of equilibrium in the otherwise hectic picture.

CUT TO GOLD-TOOTHED MAN coming aggressively at ROBBY, chin tucked in and arms raised, making him resemble a boxer more than a karate fighter. ROBBY tries to get enough distance between them to counter with kicks, but the reduced size of their arena hinders him here, and the MAN keeps closing in, while tirelessly throwing swift jabs which ROBBY is forced to block. Finally, the MAN gets overconfident and launches a wide rear hook. ROBBY dodges it by leaning back, and then comes with an elbow landing right between the MAN's eyes.

The MAN recoils, giving ROBBY the window for a back kick straight into the MAN's belly. The MAN jumps back, bent over and gritting his teeth. ROBBY closes in for a front knee strike to the head, but this time the MAN dodges by throwing his head up, grapples ROBBY, and starts to in turn knee him diagonally in the side. ROBBY grunts when the first two strikes connect, then puts his arm between his chest and the striking knee, intercepts it deflecting it slightly to the side, and, with the MAN's legs spread open, uppercuts the MAN's groin with his other hand. 

The MAN lets out a groan through a clenched jaw, his grip on ROBBY's shoulders falters, allowing ROBBY to commence a volley of diagonal punches to his torso. The MAN takes his hands off him, steps back, draws the arms close to protect his chest, prompting ROBBY to aim higher, at his face. His fist strikes the exposed golden teeth, and the ensuing pain makes ROBBY recoil and grab his knuckles.

ROBBY

The hell... You've got barbs there or something?

The MAN grins, his gums bloodied. He lunges at ROBBY, who reacts instantly with a front sweep. The sweep connects, and the man, carried by his momentum, falls forward and rams onto ROBBY, still in a crouching position. The fighters both end up tumbling on the floor, grappling one another and exchanging punches and knee strikes. The Man has the advantage here, but ROBBY, having thrust his legs between the two of them, manages to keep him off his back, turning the wrestling into a game of attrition.

The ROBBY-GOLD-TOOTHED MAN fight is intercut with the TORY-CROOKED SMILE MAN fight. The MAN begins by swiftly dodging TORY's kicks by leaping in all directions, a provocative smile not once leaving his face. TORY maintains a fierce offensive, alternating between roundhouse and side kicks, struggling to continuously face her opponent, who dances around her like a mongoose around a cobra. Finally, signs of fatigue begin to show on her, one kick comes out just a little bit slower, which the MAN instantly recognizes as a cue for him to strike. He side-steps the kick, grabs her thigh, and sweeps her other leg from the back.

TORY falls backwards, and the MAN leans onto her face, his arm still wrapped tightly around her thigh, his mouth still twisted into a leer. TORY gives a disgusted expression, throws a jab at his face, which the MAN stops by grabbing her wrist and pulling it aside. She then raises her other leg and makes a diagonal kick catching the MAN on the side of his head. The MAN recoils, allowing her to wrest her captured leg free, roll to the side, get into a crouching position and throw a sidekick which lands on his chest.

The MAN jumps back and resumes his evasive maneuvers. TORY proceeds more cautiously now, mixing her kicks with feints and observing her opponent more intently. One of the feints fools the MAN into moving in for a sweep, which TORY prevents with a well-aimed hook to the side of his jaw, making his smile even more crooked for a brief moment. The MAN springs back, catching a front kick to the sternum on his way out. The smile is wiped off his face, but it shortly returns, now all the more lecherous. 

CROOKED-SMILE MAN

(in Spanish) Playing hard to get, huh? I'll show you a real man, _chica_.

His tone makes the meaning of his words clear enough. An angry scowl on TORY's face gives away her ensuing strike. She throws a back kick, which the MAN intercepts with a roundhouse kick of his own. The hit to her thrusting leg sends her spinning. She's barely able to regain her footing, but in doing so she exposes her back to the MAN. He reacts by running up to her and launching into a jumping knee strike, delivering a powerful hit between her shoulder blades. With a loud gasp, TORY falls face first on the mat. The MAN sprawls on her back, slamming her tailbone with his pelvis, pinning her arms with his elbows, locking her legs with his, pushing his entire body into hers, and breathing heavily into her ear.

CROOKED-SMILE MAN

(in Spanish) The more you resist, the more fun I'm gonna have with you.

He opens his mouth and we see his tongue emerge, wriggling like a maggot out of a wound. TORY catches the sight of it with the corner of the eye, and, in desperation, shoves the side of her head into his face, right before the tongue reaches her ear. The force of impact makes the man bite his tongue, hard enough to burst blood vessels. The MAN's face draws back, now contorted in rage.

CROOKED-SMILE MAN 

_PUTA_! ¡Pagarás por esto!

His outburst catches the attention of ROBBY, now on his back, but keeping the GOLD-TOOTHED MAN at an arm's length by pushing his feet against the MAN's chest. He bends his neck back to look at the two of them.

ROBBY

HEY!

The sight of TORY in peril gives him the impetus to push the MAN away. He gathers himself and makes a dash for the neighboring arena, only to be grappled from the back and slammed into the ground by the MAN.

GOLD-TOOTHED MAN

(in Spanish) No one taught you not to get between a man and his meal, _amigo_?

ROBBY writhes in the MAN's grasp, throwing back elbows with a look of anguished stubbornness. Yet he can only watch helplessly as the CROOKED-SMILE MAN raises his fist to deliver a crushing blow to the back of TORY's skull...

...only to have his hand stayed by the firm grip of...

KREESE

ENOUGH!

CROOKED-SMILE MAN

(infuriated, in Spanish) I'm not done with her, old man!

KREESE

(hauls him up to his feet and pushes him away) I'VE SAID ENOUGH!

The CROOKED-SMILE MAN seizes KREESE up, scowling and barring his teeth, trying to decide whether to make a move or back down. KREESE stands poised, TORY scrambles to her feet and stands beside him. We see the other MEN stop in their tracks and shift their focus to the scene. ROBBY takes advantage of GOLD-TOOTHED MAN's distraction and manages to deliver an elbow to his throat and, once the MAN recoils from the blow, kick him off of himself. He then runs up to KREESE and TORY, exchanging looks with the latter. They stand in the middle of the room, surrounded by the MEN from all sides, the other STUDENTS obviously too intimidated to take a stand. The situation becomes so tense that we could hear a pin drop, almost like a Mexican standoff...

... until the standstill is broken by the ringing of chimes. Everyone looks to the door to see TERRY SILVER enter the dojo, wearing a black gi and bearing a wide grin, his stance confident and indomitable. 

SILVER

(taking in the view, to KREESE) Sure feels good to be back. How do you do, Johnny?! (notices KREESE's cardboard cutout, bursts out laughing) Oh man, nice touch! I see some things never change! (turns back to KREESE, notices his sullen look, his smile fades) Something the matter, Cap'n?

KREESE

Just having a little spat with your... instructors.

SILVER

The boys givin' you trouble?! Well, that won't do. (switches to Spanish, addresses the MEN who lower their eyes before him) What did I tell you, _muchachos_?! You play ball or I'll have you smuggle meth in subs with pedals for a drive! _Comprendéis?!_

THE MEN

(in unison) _Sí, señor_.

SILVER

 _Bueno_. (to KREESE) Looks like I came for my little inspection at just the right time, huh, Cap'n?

KREESE

No doubt about that. (to the STUDENTS) Class, I'd like you to welcome my dear friend and our... most generous benefactor, Mr Terry Silver, a former Sensei of this very dojo (STUDENTS exchange surprised looks)... and perhaps a future one as well? (looks at SILVER inquiringly)

SILVER

(his grin restored) Aah, you know me, Johnny, I'm a busy man... but then again, the joy of being a CEO is that you can delegate just about anything, as long as your underlings are loyal... or compromised enough. So maybe this old dog can yet teach these pups a few tricks... If there's anything left to teach them, that is. With you as their sensei, I'm not so sure about that. You've probably forgotten more about karate than I ever knew.

KREESE

You flatter me, Terry, but the sad truth is that recent events have made clear the... substantial gaps in their training.

SILVER

I'm sure it's nothing that can't be fixed with enough focus and discipline. Warriors aren't born, they're made. And you're seeing a perfect example of that standing right in front of you.

KREESE

(waves his hand to downplay his words) Oh forget it, that's ancient history. (looks around scoldingly) It will take a miracle for any of these wimps to become half the fighter I remember you as.

SILVER

(laughs self-deprecatingly) Uh, I don't believe it's _that_ bad. It looks like you've been putting my boys to use, yet your students remain standing apparently. That's encouraging, at least... unless you keep the corpses in the back,

KREESE

Not on regular basis. But I did have to stop your champs from putting my kids out of commission more than once by now.

SILVER

Well, please accept my apologies then. The boys have been taught how to fight, but it did come at the expense of proper _etiquette_. If any of your students have been particularly _inconvenienced_ by that, then I can only reassure you all that I will do my best to refine their crude edges while I'm here... (he gives TORY, who is eyeing him with both suspicion and curiosity, a courtesy nod) Anyway, I believe I've interrupted you all in the middle of a sparring session, isn't that right? Well, in that case I'd be delighted for it to resume, see what the freshest Cobra Kai quiver has to show for the... privilege of training under the one and only Sensei Kreese.

KREESE

Very well... (gives the room a sweeping glance, is about to give a command when he locks eyes with TORY, who gives him a meaningful look. He responds with a slight nod) Fighters, get back to your pens.

Before he's finished the sentence, TORY springs over the rope barrier and rushes the CROOKED SMILE MAN. KREESE utters the kiai in immediate succession, at which point TORY unloads a torrent of punches onto the MAN, who is thrown off guard by her rapid advance. She pummels him with alternating jabs to the face and uppercuts to the stomach and sides (basically a series of Cobra Strikes), forcing him to keep stepping back and try to block. A furious cry escapes TORY's lips as she pushes her body to move with a dazzling speed. 

This does not escape SILVER's notice.

SILVER

(moves towards them, his lips puckered) Whoa, what do we have here? Someone's about to massacre my boy! A real fury in the flesh! (increasingly animated) That's what I'm talkin' about! I love the way you pound him!

TORY shoots him a baffled look, to which he apparently remains oblivious. The CROOKED SMILE MAN uses her momentary lapse of attention to gain some distance between them and counter by kicking TORY's shins, thus putting a stop to her onslaught.

SILVER hurtles by them, now directing his attention to the fight between RICKENBERGER and the GOATEE MAN. The former is taking an inordinate number of kicks and punches, and yet, oddly enough, appears mostly unfazed by this. At one point he even manages to turn the MAN's increasing carelessness in throwing his strikes to his advantage by a dodging a more sloppy kick and sweeping his leg, dropping him to the ground.

SILVER

(nodding slowly, to himself) Not bad, kid here's showing some legit fortitude. If we can make him less of a whipping boy, maybe we'll get something worthwhile out of him yet.

Next, he zooms to the ROBBY-GOLD-TOOTHED MAN arena. ROBBY keeps his legs strongly bent, ready to get into a crouched position and respond to any advance with a sweep or a back kick. The MAN no longer closes in with the same insistence as previously, trying rather to goad ROBBY into striking by feigned charges, but ROBBY refuses to be fooled. SILVER is not impressed.

SILVER 

C'MON! I've just seen a girl attack with more ferocity than either of you here! Get off your asses and show some cojones!

As if jerked by an unseen force, the MAN reacts by making a dash at ROBBY, who meets him with a back kick whipping diagonally towards his face. The MAN raises his arms in an attempt to intercept the leg, but the strike is faster, and ROBBY's heel smashes into his chin. The MAN's head is yanked backwards while the rest of his body is carried forward by the momentum of his ill-conceived charge, leading him to get sprawled on the mat, not even trying to soften the landing, evidently stunned by the blow.

SILVER reacts with a derisive laugh.

SILVER 

Nice job, kid! You literally had him run into your foot! And now he's down and out! That was one savage blow, worthy of a cobra! What's your name, boy?

ROBBY

Robby.

SILVER

Aah, so you're the one your sensei's been telling me about! Now I can see why, you seem to have potential in spades! Keep at it, my friend, keep at it and you won't regret it! (moves away from ROBBY) Alright, I've seen enough, I've forgotten how... exhilarating it is to watch men fight up close and personal! (to KREESE) Sensei, you mind I take this empty pen here?

KREESE

(confused) No, but you want to practice here, now?

SILVER

Why not? Already had my warm-up before I came in. And since my sparring partners are all here, I may as well make them earn their paycheck.

He takes off the top part of his gi, exposing pronounced, if a little flabby musculature, his chest covered with patches of white hair. We see his shoulder blades engage in a circular motion and his head snap to the sides. He then motions to the TEAR-EYED MAN who has been taking a break since the start of the scene.

SILVER

(in Spanish) Diego, enough bench warming, _ven aqui_!

The TEAR-EYED MAN jumps to his feet, moves briskly to SILVER's pen, leaps over the barrier, and runs up to SILVER with a clearly telegraphed haymaker. SILVER turns his body sideways to evade it, grabs the MAN's wrist, and apparently with just a flick of his own wrist makes him tumble in the air/spin around a horizontal axis, and fall hard on his back. The MAN gathers himself up, takes a step back, with SILVER standing poised for the next attack, then runs up and launches himself into the air for a jumping front kick. SILVER leans back from the leg's path, which goes way up into the air, then closes in and blocks the leg's downward motion by ramming his shoulder into the thigh, grabs the leg, lifts the MAN up, spins and falls on his side, smashing the MAN into the ground. He then raises himself up and punches the MAN in the back, prompting him to cry in pain and crawl away on his knees while curled up.

SILVER

(standing up) Weakling! (addresses the CROOKED SMILE MAN, who is still dancing uncertainly around TORY, in Spanish) Juan! _Tu turno!_ Enough strutting around the girl like a horny peacock!

Hearing the master's call, the CROOKED SMILE MAN leaps back from TORY, who pursues him until he jumps out of the pen as fast as his legs can carry him. He then springs to SILVER's square and comes up to him with a series of punches, each of which SILVER blocks with pinpoint accuracy with the palms of his hands. Once the MAN's last hook is blocked, his striking hand is caught by the wrist, hauled upwards, with SILVER turning around, shoving his shoulder into the MAN exposed armpit, pulling him by the arm over his shoulder, and throwing him on the ground. The MAN picks himself up, does a crouching sweep which SILVER jumps over, front kicking the MAN in the face in the same jump. The MAN gets stretched out on the mat, writhing in agony. He then pulls his legs in, stands up, nose bleeding, looking foggy. He throws another haymaker, which SILVER sidesteps and counters by spinning his body and elbowing the MAN in the face. The MAN drops to the ground again, his face cradled in his hands.

SILVER

(in Spanish) Pathetic! Outta my sight, sniveling worm! (raising his voice, in English) Anyone else wishes to join me?!

We see that nearly the entire dojo has stopped in its tracks, staring at and taking in his every move. We cut to a close-up of ROBBY, his brows furrowed, watching the spectacle with skepticism. He sees that something is not right, that the MEN's movements were too exaggerated, too elaborate, too _theatrical_ , while SILVER's feats seemed too effortless, too rehearsed, too mechanical. He glances at TORY without turning his head - she appears transfixed by the performance. SILVER shamelessly soaks up the adoration, his grin about to extend to the back of his head.

The spell is finally broken the ringing of chimes. We follow the shifting looks of the people gathered to see a Latino MAN at the door, bearing an uncanny resemblance to ANOUSH, except with a darker complexion, a more fierce expression, and a more stout build. He is carrying a small bundle in his hand, and is looking at SILVER expectantly. ROBBY's face registers confusion at the sight of him for a brief moment.

SILVER (cont'd)

(with an unfaltering grin) Uh! Finally! (picks up and puts on his upper gi) Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, a small business matter.

He goes up to the MAN, hugs him, exchanges some apparently cordial remarks in Spanish, takes the bundle from him, speaks to him in a more elaborate manner for a while, then shakes his hand and pats him on the back when the MAN turns to leave, not once sparing a look at anyone else in the room.

SILVER than walks back among the students, his eyes focusing on ROBBY.

SILVER (cont'd)

Very well, my friend. I believe you were up for carrying out a little errand for us? Is that correct? (ROBBY nods with a twinge of hesitation) Good... take this then (hands ROBBY the bundle, leans in to whisper into his ear), take it to LaRusso's Auto, and hide it out of sight in the office of one Anoush Norouzi. You stay out of sight too, of course. Oh, and be careful with that, it's a little sensitive piece of hardware, and we can't let it get damaged. You've got that, son?

ROBBY

Yes, sir.

SILVER

That's what I like to hear. I'll be awaiting your report with utmost anticipation. The sooner it's done, the better.

We cut to a close-up of TORY for a brief moment, looking at the two of them with an upset expression.

ROBBY

(looks SILVER confidently in the eyes) I'll have it done by tomorrow, sir...

CUT TO

EXT. LARUSSO AUTO GROUP - NIGHT

We see the outside of the dealership, the area being shrouded in darkness except for occasional patches illuminated by outdoor lights. A furtive figure wearing a backpack and a balaclava approaches the building, deftly dodging the lit spots. He comes up to and starts hugging the wall, moving towards the back entrance, the same one we saw ROBBY secretly record the lock code to previously. 

He moves under a camera attached to the wall he's pressed against, takes off his backpack, removes a small brick, takes aim, and tosses it at the camera, bending it upwards in the process. He then walks up to the door, presses the combination, unlocks the door, goes through it and shuts it behind him.

CUT TO

INT. LARUSSO AUTO GROUP

We see the figure moving stealthily across the darkened back room. He comes up to a door, opens it slightly, and peeks through the gap to survey the brightly lit lobby. After making sure the way is clear, he steps through the door, silently runs up to a wall switch and flicks the light off. He then takes a turn towards a side corridor and disappears in the darkness. We hear the sound of a door being opened and closed shortly after. The figure reemerges, illuminated by the faint glow coming from the outside... until the lobby is suddenly bathed in light, catching him fully exposed to the view of...

SAM

(standing by the wall switch) HEY!

The figure darts behind a car. SAM goes after him, wide-eyed and mouth agape, then stops herself and fumbles for the pepper spray attached to her belt. Having got a grip on the canister, she regains a bit of composure and resumes approaching the car, but the moment she starts circling it, the figure leaps on the car's roof and jumps towards the door he originally came from. SAM engages in pursuit, goes through the door, sees the figure bump into a misplaced desk, getting slowed down in the process, and rushes after him, now hot on his heels. The figure runs to the exit door, but there is no way he will manage to open it without being apprehended. Instead, upon reaching the door, the figure jumps at it, pushes himself away from it with his leg, spins in the air, and delivers a roundhouse kick to SAM's chest, flinging her backwards to fall on her behind, and making her drop the pepper spray, which rolls away into the dark.

The figure then springs towards the door and opens it, but before exiting he shoots a look at SAM and, seeing her clutching her chest in evident pain, stops in his tracks.

ROBBY

No one told you not to chase after burglars?

SAM

(gasping for breath, shocked) Ro-bby?!

ROBBY

Robby? Never heard of the guy. Just a garden variety thief.

SAM

What... what are you doing here?!

ROBBY

Isn't it obvious? (he slaps his backpack) Came to pick some stuff I left here before going on my all-inclusive vacation. And what about you? I thought I wouldn't bother anyone at this hour.

SAM

(picks herself up from the floor) I... mom asked me to pick some files on the way home.

ROBBY

Way home, huh? From where? A rousing evening with your prince?

SAM

Robby, please! There's no need to... you don't have to steal! Just... let us help you and we will, I promise!

ROBBY

(smirks... though we don't see it through the mask) Yeah, right. I've already got a taste of what LaRusso's idea of 'help' looks like. So what, you gonna ask me to move in again? Maybe give me a shed at Miyagi-Do to sleep in, keep trespassers off your property? Just as long as I stay inside while you and Miguel are 'training', right? 

SAM

(shakes her head) Robby... I... I'm sorry for how we've treated you, but I am _begging_ you, don't let them manipulate you into thinking we're your enemies. We're not!

ROBBY

Oh, like you manipulated me into thinking I meant more to you than a boy toy, to have fun with and then throw away once you got bored? Yeah, no worries, I've grown wise to this stuff by now. I'm _not_ gettin' used again.

SAM

But you _are_ being used, Robby! You think they care about you?! All they care about is their sick vengeance! You are nothing but a pawn to them!

ROBBY

I don't need them to care about me, only that they uphold their end of the deal. And for once the terms of the deal are clear.

SAM

What... what deal?

ROBBY

That's no concern of yours. It's a better deal than I would ever have gotten from the LaRussos, that's for sure.

SAM

Robby, listen to me, please! You're being taken for a ride. I don't know what they've promised you, but they aren't being honest with you, you can't trust them!

ROBBY

(chuckles) Heard that before, and also from one who's shown me it's him I couldn't trust... You know, I'm really touched by your concern, but I think I'll take my chances with them anyway. At least with them I don't constantly feel like I'm someone lesser, like I have to watch myself at every turn to not bring down the wrath of the mighty Mr LaRusso. I don't have to pretend to be someone else, (closes his fist and raises it) and there's only one thing I have to prove.

SAM

(desperate, raises her hands, palms open towards ROBBY) Robby, please! It doesn't have to come to this! And... (shakes her head) that's not how we felt about you!

ROBBY

Oh, really? So when I was kicked out of your house for the _crime_ of taking you to my dad to sober up, that had nothing to do with it, huh? Same with your dad calling the cops on me the moment he learned where I was? Same with _you_ apparently deciding that sending a few half-assed e-mails was enough effort on your part, instead of, oh I don't know, givin' me a f***in' call at least?!

SAM

Robby, I... I was ashamed to talk to you directly. It wasn't because I thought badly of you.

ROBBY

Oh, no need to deny it, Sam. I know you were mad at me for making you wait a few months before your Don Juan got his lower body functions back. And maybe y'all are right about me. Maybe I don't deserve the _privilege_ of studying at Miyagi-Do. But if that's the case, then I'd say I'm exactly where I belong right now.

SAM

(resigned) That's not true, Robby. Cobra Kai ... you are better than them, I know you are _._ And I believe you will see that soon, too.

ROBBY

Don't hold your breath. And you know what? I'm tired of the self-proclaimed 'good guys' anyway. I think I'm gonna have my fill of the 'bad'. It sure sounds like they know how to have fun at least... (he steps back towards the door) Good night, Sam. If your boy's gonna want payback for that kick I gave you, then all he has to do is choose the time and place... Oh, and don't try to follow me.

He walks out into the night, leaving SAM to stare after him.

CUT TO

EXT. SUSHI RESTAURANT - DUSK

We see TORY walk out of the restaurant, a bag slung over her shoulder. She checks the time on her phone, and assumes a relaxed gait. We follow her for a moment as she moves along the sidewalk, her expression a bit glum, before she is stopped by a voice calling to her from behind. She turns around to see...

AISHA

TORY! Hey! How have you been!

TORY

Aisha?! Oh, it's so good to see you! (she smiles and walks up to her with her arms extended; they hug and kiss each other) Well, I'm getting by somehow. Just going back from work, actually. You want to join me for a walk to the bus stop?

AISHA

Sure, no problem! Yeah, I saw you walking out of that sushi restaurant. I've been meaning to check that place out. Got any tips for me?

TORY

Well, leave a good tip if you don't want to be carried out of there on a stretcher! (they laugh) And I wouldn't order shirako sushi if I were you.

AISHA

Why not?

TORY

Oh, shirako means fish semen. Hope that clears it up.

AISHA

Eeew, yuck! Is there nothing people won't eat?!

TORY

Looks and tastes horrible too from what I heard. Not that I could afford it here even if I wanted to try. Anyway, how are you! I've missed you! The dojo feels so empty without you!

AISHA

I... am going to assume this isn't a dig at my circumference. (they laugh) Yeah, I've missed you too, and the others. The school I've been transferred to... (she shakes her head) you know the guys there make Yasmine seem nice in comparison, a bunch of snotty jerks. And my parents will ground me if I even look at a dojo for too long now. How are things at Cobra Kai?

TORY

(she lowers her eyes) Well, there have been a few lineup changes since you left. People come and go, you know how it is.

AISHA

Any new badass chicks?... You know, to fill the void after me?

TORY

Oh, that'd be quite a hole to fill! (she laughs, AISHA feigns being offended) But no, no one really special to speak of. There was that one upstart, but she must've got cold feet after I rearranged her teeth.

AISHA

Ouch! I see you pack as much bite as ever!

TORY

Can't rest on my laurels, can I? By the way, it looks like we may be getting a second sensei.

AISHA

A _second_ sensei? So Kreese is not there anymore?

TORY

Oh, no, it's Lawrence that not there. Sensei Kreese has brought a friend of his, and... he's something else.

AISHA

What?! Sensei Lawrence is no longer at Cobra Kai?! But it was his dojo! What happened?

TORY

Well, technically it wasn't. And honestly, no one wanted to work with him after what happened to Miguel.

AISHA

(shakes her head) But... it wasn't his fault. It was an accident! And Miguel, I saw on FB that he's back on his feet. Is he back to doing karate too?

TORY

I think so, but I don't really know. He left Cobra Kai, too.

AISHA

Oh... well then it really must feel like a different place now. Sorry to hear you guys have split up. I thought you made a great couple.

TORY

He got back with LaRusso. Nothing more to talk about here, really.

AISHA

Well, at least with those lineup changes you spoke of there must be some fresh cute boys at the dojo, right?

TORY

(shrugs) Maybe, I don't have time to chase after boys, between training and working and caring for my mom...

AISHA

Haha, why chase after them? They should be chasing after you! I'm sure you'd have guys lined up at your door if they thought they had even a snowball's chance in hell with you!

TORY

(forced smile) Thanks, but... I don't care about having some random guy try to woo me. Most are creeps anyway. I'm focused on making ends meet, and on the tournament.

AISHA

Oh, I'd love to come to the tournament, do some cheerleading for you guys, but I don't think I'll be allowed to... Wait, is Miyagi-Do going to be at the tournament, too?

TORY

Why do you think I care so much about competing?

AISHA

(her face drops) So it's about Sam, right? You guys are still cross?

TORY

I'm not done with her yet.

AISHA

(shakes her head) Girl, come on, this isn't worth it. You've been out of school since the fight, haven't you?

TORY

School's a waste of time anyway, I can prepare for the GED myself.

AISHA

(sad frown)But you could meet new people at school, someone nice maybe? You shouldn't be so hung up over Sam and Miguel, it won't do you any good. You need to move on!

TORY

(cold) Thanks for the advice, but sensei taught us not to leave things unfinished.

AISHA

(agitated) Ah, your _sensei_! C'mon, now that guy is a creep! Can't believe you all would ditch Sensei Lawrence for _him_!

TORY

(shoots her a stern look) You're a friend, so I'm going to let it slide, but don't talk about him that way anymore. You don't know him.

AISHA

Alright, alright, but I'm pretty sure I've seen enough of him to form an opinion. Seriously, you shouldn't take his every word as gospel! You can't look to an old karate teacher to tell you how to live your life!... (TORY doesn't respond) You know, you seem to be on edge. I understand you probably have a lot to deal with, but you don't need to add on to that! Don't dwell on old slights! Try to have some fun and put it all behind you! (she looks her up and down) Believe me, you've got reasons to feel good about yourself, and no reason to think things won't get better for you. 

TORY

(corners of her mouth move up slightly) I'll think about it. Thanks for seeing me off, it felt good to catch up with you. I can see my bus coming. I'll see you around, right?

AISHA

Yeah, I hope so. Been nice to chat with you too. Take care, Tory, holding my thumbs it all works out for you.

TORY

Thanks, Aisha. (the bus stops in front of her) Bye.

AISHA

See you!

TORY steps on the bus and the doors glide shut behind her. We linger on AISHA for a moment, watching the vehicle depart, her face showing concern.

CUT TO

INT. BUS

We see TORY take a seat, laying the bag on her lap. She takes out her phone and headphones, puts them on, and starts clicking on the screen. We see she's gone into the phone's files, her finger hovers for a second above the folder named "Music" only to swerve towards the one named "Learning Materials". She clicks on a sound file titled "Physics lecture 5". She leans back in her seat and closes her eyes, listening to the droning voice of some old guy talking about inertial reference frames.

She remains in this position for a while, looking like she's about to doze off, until the voice is abruptly cut off as the phone starts ringing. She is jerked upright by the sound, nearly dropping the phone in the process and hurriedly accepts the call after looking at the screen.

TORY

Hello? What is it, Tony?

TONY

(tearful voice) Tory, when will you be home?! Mom fell on the floor and she won't get up!

TORY

(a look of alarm, puts a hand on her chest, breathes out deeply) Is she conscious? Has she hurt herself? (looks frantically out the window to see where she is) I'm on my way, Tony, I'll be there soon.

TONY

Please hurry! She won't wake up! I think she hit her head!

TORY

Alright, Tony, please try to move her straight on her back, make sure she can breathe. I'll call the ambulance, you hold on, ok? Don't try to give her anything!

TONY

Ok, but please hurry! I'm scared!

TORY

I'll be there as soon as I can. I have to call the hospital now. Now do what I told you, and be brave, Tony, you hear me?!

TONY

Ok...

TORY

That's my big bro. Love you, Tony. I'll see you soon.

She ends the call, dials 911, swaying restlessly in the seat while waiting for the call to connect.

DISPATCHER

911, what's your emergency?

TORY

Uh, hello? My mother fell down and is unresponsive. I need an ambulance right away.

DISPATCHER

Alright, what's your mother's name and does she suffer from any medical condition?

TORY

ESRD, yes... And her name is Mary Nichols.

DISPATCHER

Ok, can you give me your address, please?

TORY

It's Topeka Drive, 5925, Reseda.

DISPATCHER

Topeka Drive, 5-9-2-5, alright, help is on the way. Can you see if your mother is breathing normally?

TORY

I don't know, I'm not at home right now. My brother called me, he's too young to do anything. I'll be there in a second.

DISPATCHER

I see. If you get home before the paramedics and find that your mother has stopped breathing, do you know how to perform CPR?

TORY

Yes, I do.

DISPATCHER

Great. The ambulance is being dispatched. Anything else I can help you with?

TORY

Don't think so.

DISPATCHER

Alright, thank you for your call then. Have a nice day.

TORY

Yeah, sure I will. Bye.

She disconnects, packs her phone and headphones, gets up from her seat, moves to the door, clings to the handle and squeezes it like a grip strengthener. After standing poised for a few moments, with the doors remaining closed and the bus stuck in traffic, she dashes towards the DRIVER.

TORY (cont'd)

HEY! I've had enough waiting for you to get to that stop! Open the door, I will walk the rest of the way!

DRIVER

(snorts) What, here?! In the middle of the street?! You crazy, lady?! Besides, that's against the rules, so no can do.

TORY

(in his face) OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR I'LL FORCE IT OPEN!

DRIVER

(perturbed) Hey! You do that and I'm callin' the police on ya!

TORY

(grabs his arm and wrenches it backwards) You do that and you'd better call the medics too, to haul you out of here. Now I'm not gonna say it again - Open. The. F***ING. DOOR!

DRIVER

(terrified) ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Here! Jesus! The kind of people I have to deal with here!

The doors glide open. TORY releases the DRIVER, leaps out of the bus, and springs to the sidewalk and then along it.

CUT TO

INT. TORY'S APARTMENT

We see TONY kneeling over his unconscious MOTHER, holding her hand and muttering something to her unintelligibly with his face streaked with tears. Suddenly the door to the flat bursts open, revealing TORY, all winded and disheveled. She strides towards them.

TORY

Alright, Tony, get away!

She puts her ear to MOTHER's chest, then forces her mouth open, rips her gown open, presses her hands to the exposed sternum, and starts pushing. Then she blows into her mouth and resumes the compressions. We close in on TORY's face, her lips pursed, a look of stubborn determination on her. For a while we hear only the slowed-down sounds of her pushing, until the monotony is broken by the approaching siren wailing...

CUT TO

EXT. WEST VALLEY HOSPITAL - NIGHT

We see TORY exiting the building, walking unsteadily, her leg muscles trembling, a look of dismay on her.

DOCTOR (V.O.)

_Your mother had a stroke, a blood clot in the artery. We've broken it up. I think there shouldn't be too significant damage to the brain, though we're going to keep her in observation care for a day or so before we discharge her, just in case. That said, you may expect her to have certain... problems with communicating for a while. You're going to have to be extra patient with your mom. Can you do that, sweetheart?_

TORY raises her head to the sky, takes in the wind blowing at her. Then she looks down, her face contorted, looking like she's on the verge of breaking down. She walks doggedly straight ahead, as if trying to run, gets into a parking lot, stops by a swanky car and looks at her reflection in the car window, breathing heavily. The despair on her features gradually gives in to anger. She clenches her teeth, scowls, raises her fist, and smashes the car window. The car alarm begins blaring, the flashing lights drench her in alternating splashes of crimson and gold. She withdraws her bloodied fist, clenches her jaw even more tightly, and punches the second window with the same hand. She gasps in pain, her fist now dripping with blood and speckled with glass shards. She raises the fist to her eyes as if to admire her handiwork, then turns with an intent to escape the scene, but after taking a few steps her attention is drawn to ...

... a parked motorcycle, same model as ridden by HAWK in the car wash scene. TORY stares at it for a while, first with a frown of intense concentration, as if she was trying to piece together why the sight appears so familiar. Then, the realization comes over her, and the expression that follows is that of sheer fury... 

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
